Tsubasa card captor
by Lady-Yi26
Summary: Esta historia es una combinacion entre card captor y tsubasa chronicles sakura(card captor) es la princesa de la dimensión de clow , encuentra las cartas y las libera por accidente en la tierra, ahora tiene ir con kero hasta tierra para encontrar todas las cartas clow, pero también es el comienzo de una batalla por el control de cada una de las dimensiones. Reeditado también humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Tsubasa Card Captor**

 **Capítulo 1. El Misterioso Libro Mágico**

En un lugar se podía escuchar un tintineo y de pronto aparece un libro extraño con una especie de león alado (con alas) que se abre con un pequeño agujero en medio, y la imagen de una niña dormida.

Voz de la niña: ¿Qué, quien me está llamando?

De una estaba frente a una gran torre roja y blanca, sostenía entre sus manos una especie de báculo y alrededor muchas cartas volando por el aire.

Voz de la niña: No puede evitarse.

A su lado esteba una pequeña criatura parecida al del libro, ella se mantuvo quieta a la orilla de un edificio frente a la torre en sus zapatos aparecieron una pequeñísimas alas y salto, pero de pronto escucho que alguien la llamaba.

Voz desconocida: Princesa, princesa, princesa Sakura despierte.

Despertando a una de 10 años de edad, cabello castaño claro, ojos verdes brillantes, y piel blanca.

Sakura: Haaaaa-dijo despertándose de un susto, vio en frente de ella una criada (sirvienta) que la despertaba.

Criada: Buenos días princesa sakura.

Sakura: Buenos días.

Criada: Su familia la está esperando en el comedor para desayunar, y será mejor que se vaya a arreglar para la escuela, yo me encargo de hacer su cama.

Sakura: A si muchas gracias.

Sakura se dirigía hacia un enorme armario que era solo para ella equivalía a dos habitación, vestidos y trajes finos colgados en todas parta, zapatos finos y a la medida, y cajones llenos de muchas joyas y tiaras como cualquier princesa, e medio estaba un al final del pasillo estaba un pedestal rodeado de un espejo continuo (no sé cómo se llaman esos que se doblan).

(Pov sakura)

 _Me llamo Sakura Kinomoto, y soy la princesa de la dimensión Clow, tiene ese nombre porque es en honor a un poderoso mago que salvo nuestra dimensión hace más de 1000 años, solía llamarse igual que mi apellido pero al ver el gran sacrificio de ese mago renombraron la dimensión como su nombre Clow Li ósea la dimensión Clow, soy una niña muy alegre y con mucha energía._

Sakura termino de arreglarse poniéndose un traje tipo chino-sahara (imagínense a card captor con la ropa de sakura tsubasa y Sahara porque vive en el desierto) junto con una capa del mismo color que su ropa y una mochila con su nombre bordado en letras doradas, salió de su armario para irse al comedor donde la estaba esperando su familia pero al salir se encontró a la criada que la estaba esperando.

Criada: Princesa permítame llevar sus cosas-agarrando las cosas de sakura.

Sakura: Esta bien puedo llevar sola mis propias cosas.

Criada: Oh no majestad podría ocurrirle algo mientras lleva sus cosas, podría lastimarse, además es mi deber servir al milagro de clow, princesa.

Sakura: De acuerdo-dijo con una leve frustración.

 _Muchos pueden pensar que lo que hacen por mí es exagerado pero no los puedo culpar ya que soy la primera princesa en nacer en la dimensión de clow en más de 1000 años desde el acontecimiento del mago clow, antes mi eran puros varones los que nacían en el imperio incluyendo a mi hermano y mi papá, al nacer todo el imperio se sorprendió al ver que resulte ser una niña todos estaban felices por mi llegada ya que no habían tenido una princesa en mucho tiempo, lo que me convierte en el miembro imperial más valioso de esta dimensión incluyendo a mi Papá el emperador, en honor mi nacimiento me nombraron el milagro de Clow porque eso era para ellos un milagro._

Al llegar al comedor estaban dos hombres, uno que al frente era ya grande/joven, alto, piel clara/morena, cabello café/rojizo y ojos del mismo color pero más brillantes, y el otro que estaba a su Izquierda era un joven muy idéntico al primero, solo que tenía el cabello y los ojos más obscuros como café/chocolate, que estaban esperándola para desayunar, sakura se sienta y un mayordomo empieza a servirles el desayuno.

 _Estos son mi familia el hombre que está al frente, es mi papá Fujitaka Kinomoto emperador de la dimisión Clow es un hombre muy bondadoso y amable con todo el mundo es sin duda alguna un gran gobernarte y un papa muy amoroso._

Fujitaka: Buenos días hija-dijo una voz dulce a su hija.

Sakura: Buenos días papá.

Joven de la derecha: Buenos días monstruo- dijo divertido

Sakura: Que no soy un monstruo.-dijo molesta.

 _Y el muy graciosos de la izquierda es mi hermano mayor Touya Kinomoto príncipe de la dimensión Clow siempre me molesta diciendo que soy un monstruo y eso me enfurece pero así es como me demuestra su amor por mí, es muy noble y bondadoso además tiene novio pero eso es otro tema (_ Decidí poner de pareja a touya y a yukito ya que siempre estuvieron enamorados uno del otro, así que elegí ponerle a sakura otro amor platónico, y convertiré a yukito en doncel no habrá nada sexual en la historia solo un matrimonio y embarazo pero nada más _), en fin esta es mi familia, a mi mamá, pues ella falleció cuando tenía 3 años de edad y ella no tenía mágica como mi papá, o mi hermano, o yo, ella era humana según lo que me dijeron, mi papá de joven exploraba las dimensiones para saber cuáles eran a las que teníamos que ir por la magia y tratados entre nosotros, un llego al tierra y de una por accidente una joven se chocó fuerte con el haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo y al verse ambos directamente a los ojos fue amor a primera vista al principio la familia de mi mamá se negó a su relación pero al descubrir quién era y de donde venía lo aceptaron sin problemas ya que sabían que ella tendría una vida de lujos con la persona que amaba al final ella falleció pero nadie se esa familia se arrepiente por haber dejado a mis padres juntos, pero no me siento sola ya que tengo a mi papá y a mi hermano conmigo aunque le guste molestarme._

(Fin pov sakura)

Sakura y su familia terminaban tranquilos su desayuno hasta que se escuchó una fuerte campanada eran las 7:30 AM y eso preocupo a sakura.

Sakura: Haaaaaa ya es tarde pronto llegaran por mí no puedo tardar-comienzo su desayuno en menos de 5 minuto y tragándoselo lo más rápido posible.

Sakura: Ya termine tengo que irme adiós papá, adiós hermano.

Fujitaka: Adiós hija.

Touya: Adiós monstruo.

Sakura: QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO- dijo gritando.

La criada que atendió a sakura al despertad estaba en la terraza principal del palacio, esperándola para darle sus cosas e irse a la escuela, sakura se puso su capa y su mochila y de la nada parece una enorme esfera de luz en el cielo.

Sakura: Justo a tiempo, no venos más tarde- dijo mientras se la llevaba la esfera de luz.

Criada: Asta luego princesa sakura.

Al entrar al interior de la esfera parecía un gran túnel que parecía la maquinaria de un reloj la esfera era un portal dimensional, siempre que entraba le recordaba al gran tesoro su familia, del imperio, el tesoro Kinomoto, que era un enorme reloj de arena dorada que controlaba el día y la noche de todas las dimensiones, la dimensión clow era la responsable de que el tiempo avanzara en su momento y lugar lo que lo convertía en la dimensión más poderosa de todas, porque quien controla el tiempo , quien controla el tiempo controla la existencia de la vida, al salir de ese recuerdo vio que se acercaba cada vez más a una luz a lo lejos mientras que a su alrededor comenzaban a llegar niños de la edad de sakura, al cruzar la luz llegaron a un enorme palacio estilo oriental ( . por si quieren verla) las puertas se abrieron y los alumnos comenzaron a entrar, en la entrada estaban unos casilleros grandes donde los alumnos guardaban sus cosas cada casillero tenia grabado el nombre de sus alumnos, ya que era una escuela dimensional para príncipes, princesas, magos, y cualquiera que pudiera poseer magia.

Sakura guardo su capa y tomo unos libros, cuadernos, y un estuche para dirigirse a su salón, al sentarse en su lugar llegan dos niños, el primero era alto, piel morena-clara, cabello negro y ojos rojos, vestía un traje tipo de pelea chino camisa blanca, pantalón negro, botas negras con puntas blancas y cintas rojas, guantes y cinturón de cuero negro con pequeñas cintas rojas, un chaleco negro con adornos de plata y listones purpura, el segundo era un niño de la misma altura que sakura, piel blanca, cabello rubio, ojos azul/celeste, un traje tipo invernal forrada de piel azul/marino en los bordes, el resto eran de azul/celeste como sus ojos y con detalles plateados muy pegado al cuerpo, y botas del mismo color y detalles que el traje (saque la idea de unas y . pero si ven que fay tiene algo más grueso es una capa como la de sakura, y no tiene el cabello largo y atado en esta historia).

Sakura: Buenos días amigos.

Los dos niños: Buenos días sakura-dijeron unísonos

(Pov Sakura)

 _Ellos son mis amigos el niño alto es Kurogane Ginryu, y el rubio es Fay D. Flourite ambos son príncipes dimensionales como yo, excepto que kurogane es hijo único, fay y yo tenemos hermanos mayores, somos muy diferentes pero nos llevamos muy bien entre nosotros creo por eso tenemos una gran amistad entre los 3 y eso nos hace unicos, la dimensión de kurogane se llama lecourt es como un lugar de la tierra llamado Inglaterra mezclado con el espacio era bello, y el de fay era un mundo flotante está suspendido en el aire y con mucha nieve alrededor es muy hermoso, y se llama la dimensión celes._

(Fin pov sakura)

Mientras los 3 hablan tranquilos escuchan que la puerta se abre ven que una mujer, alta, cabello rojo, ojos gris/amarillentos, piel blanca, y con un kimono lila con enorme listón verde, una campana en su mano izquierda y en la derecha un bolso con libros de hechizos.

Mujer: Buenos días niños.

Niños: Buenos días sensei-mizuki.

(Pov sakura)

 _Ella es la profesora Kaho Mizuki pero le decimos sensei-mizuki es nuestra maestra desde que entramos a la escuela dimensional de la bruja Ichahara hace 3 años, (Para aclarar entraron a los 6 años como cualquier niño de primaria pero se quedan en la misma clase y tutor hasta los 16 años, para mí fue mejor de esa forma la escuela de sakura envés de poner un nuevo por alumno como en la escuela normal digo es una hitoria) nos enseña a controlar nuestros poderes, es muy dulce y amable con todos, y siempre está ahí para ayudarnos y atendernos a todos sus alumnos._

(Fin pov sakura)

Sensei-mizuki: Bien clase antes de empezar la lección tengo una gran noticia que darles, como todos saben la directora Ichihara elige a unos cuantos alumnos para formar parte de su clase especial, pues ella vendrá personalmente mañana para escoger quienes formaran pare de su clase especial.

Todo los alumnos estaban emocionados por saber quiénes formarían parte de esa clase especial, pero sakura no puso nada de atención estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, en casi toda la explicación se puso a dibujar la pequeña criatura con la que soñó y la niña con la que estaba a su lado.

 **Sakura pensamiento: Esa niña abre sido yo.**

Fay: Sakura no estas emocionada por esto, sakura, sakura.

Kurogane: Sakura- dijo fuerte llamando su atención.

Sakura: ¿Qué pasa chicos?

Kurogane: Sakura no escuchaste lo que dijo sensei-mizuki.

Sakura: No, perdón es que estaba pensando en algo.

Fay: Como en el animal que dibujaste que es.

Sakura noto que fay apuntaba con los ojos el dibujo que hizo, ella no sabía que responder.

Sakura: Pues es.

Sensei-mizuki: Bien niño ahora todo el mundo afuera vamos a practicar uno hechizos.

Niños: Si sensei-mizuki.

Sakura: Luego les dijo ahora vayan por objetos mágicos.

Todos se levantaron para dirigirse a sus casilleros, ya algunos alumnos dependían de objetos mágicos para usar su magia como varitas, báculos, espadas, etc., sakura acompaño a sus amigos hacia los casilleros para recoger sus objetos mágicos, kurogane saco una forrada con los mismos colores que su ropa y en la empuñadura tenia listones purpuras como los de su chaleco, fay saco un gran báculo de plata con 3 enormes puntas de plata parecidas a agujas, un medio circulo que en su interior mantenía otro circulo más pequeño y completo con pequeños detalles como los de su ropa y una joya amarilla circular, al tomar cosas fueron directo al patio antes de que sensei-mizuki mostrara el encantamiento.

Sensei-mizuki: Bien niños quiero que muestren mucha atención a esto ya que la concentración ser muy crucial.

A lo lejos se veían dos enormes rocas, sensei-mizuki apuntaba con sus brazos extendidos hacia las rocas que empezaron a brillar al igual que su cuerpo, las rocas comienzan a levitarse en el aire hasta llegar 4 metros sobre el suelo y los bajo suavemente.

Sensei-mizuki: Eso fue un hechizo de flotación quiero que pasen a hacerlo el joven flowringht y la señorita kinomoto.

Sakura/Fay: Si sensei-mizuki- dijeron al mismo tiempo levantándose hacia donde estaba su profesora.

Sensei-mizuki: Bien niños lo que tienen que hacer es centrar su magia hacia donde las rocas, kinomoto piensa que mueves solo un objeto pequeño y extiendes tu brazos, y usted joven flowritght con su báculo haga lo mismo que le explique a kinomoto entendieron.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza diciendo que ellos entendieron el hechizo, sakura extendió sus brazos y fay su báculo, las rocas comenzaron a brillar al igual que sakuras y fay, la magia de sakura color rosa y la de fay azul, ambas rocas comenzaron a levitarse suavemente, fay estaba muy concentrado pero sakura seguía perdida en sus pensamientos.

 **Sakura: No puedo dejar de pensar en ese sueño, me pregunto si debería decírselo a mi papá** -pensaba sakura, voltio un momento sus ojos y miro el báculo de fay que de pronto se transformó en otro más pequeño, de color rosa, y con la cabeza de un ave al frente, sakura sorprendida pierde la concentración dejado caer su roca que estaba ya a 4 metros del suelo y rompe en mil pedazos, todos sus compañeros y profesora estaban sorprendidos por la acción de su compañera, mientras que fay y kurogane tenían una gotas en la cabeza por ver la torpe acción de su amiga.

Rato después de la fallida practica se terminan las clases, sakura agarra sus cosas se pone su capa, se despide de sus amigos, cruza el portal y regresa a su dimensión.

Llego a la terraza donde ella se encontraba en la mañana, se fue a su habitación en silencio para que nadie la escuchara llegar ya que no quería que nadie la atendiera de forma exagerada como era de costumbre, llego a su habitación sin problema dejo su mochila sobre uno de sus muebles finos tenía una pequeña sala en su habitación y en medio una mesita de madera con detalles dorados en la patas, fue a gran armario para dejar colgada su capa pero escucho un ruido extraño voltio y vio al fondo de su armario, había nada más que una pared blanca, cuelga su capa y vuelve a escuchar ese ruido raro pero más fuerte y desde la pared blanca, ella estaba asustada pero reunió valor para acercarse y ver lo que era ese ruido, sakura estaba frente a la pared levanto su mano derecha para poder tocarla, presiona con fuerza encontrándose un botón oculto que abrió un pasadizo secreto.

Sakura sentía curiosidad al saber dónde llegaba ese pasadizo ya que creía conocer cada parte de su propio palacio, el ruido se oía cada vez más fuerte así que inhala y exhala profundo para tomar valor y seguir ese ruido, entro y paso un largo rato caminando en línea recta hasta que vio a lo lejos una pequeña luz dorada corrió hasta casi llegar a ella, se detuvo y volvió a caminar con pasos lentos al estar frente a la luz dorada se encontraba sobre un pódium de piedra (es donde se ponen las personas al hacer un debate o los libros al leerlos en voz alta y en público) al acercarse sakura agarra la luz dorada entre sus manos y se aparece un libro estaba en reversa estaba una luna menguante con alas y con la insignia del mago clow, al ponerlo de frente estaba una criatura parecida a un león alado con casco y escudo con enormes jemas rojas y gran medallón en forma del sol ella estaba sorprendida porque era el mismo que apareció en sus sueños.

Sakura: Es este libro el de mis sueños-dijo susurrando, estaba por tocar el cerrojo del libro cuando escucho su nombre de lejos y sabía quién era la que la llamaba.

Criada: Princesa, princesa, princesa sakura ¿dónde está?

Sakura salió corriendo de una para volver a su armario, al llegar el pasadizo se cerró de rápidamente, sakura estaba muy agitada pero al menos ya no se escuchaba el ruido escucho que abrían la puerta de su cuarto al reconocer la voz de la criada fue a la puerta de su armario y escondió el libro en uno de sus cajones, y salio.

Sakura: Estoy en mi armario-dijo fuerte para que la escuchara.

Criada: Princesa sakura que alegría encontrarla pensé que no había llegado a casa, sabe bien que debe esperarme en la terraza.

Sakura: Lose lo siento pero puedo llevar por mí misma mis cosas.

Crida: De acuerdo por esta vez se la dejo pasar pero no vuelva a hacer eso sabe lo muchos que nos preocupamos por usted en el imperio- dijo seria y sakura asiente con la cabeza diciendo que ella entiende.

Criada: Bien le traeré su comida a su habitación, su hermano volverá tarde por una cita con su pareja y su padre tiene auditoria con algunos consejeros reales, pero me dijo que en cuanto termine quiere verla a usted en la sala del trono.

Sakura: ¿Cuál de las dos, la principal o la chica?

Criada: La chica y lleve su capa parece que el emperador fujitaka quiere llevarla a algún lado.

La crida se inclina respetuosamente y sale de la habitación para traer la comida de sakura, mientras que ellas se queda sorprendida ya quera muy raro que su padre quisiera verla a ella sola sin su hermano, regreso a su armario toma otra vez su capa, agarra el libro y se sienta en el sofá, se quedó mirándolo un rato hasta que escucho abrirse la puerta y esconde el libro debajo de su capa era la criada entregándole su comida en una bandeja de plata se inclina y se retira dejando sola a sakura.

Al terminar su comida se pode su capa, esconde el libro dentro de una bolsillo interno de su capa y se dirige a la sala del trono, sakura de queda parada el frente de las grandes puertas del trono respira profundo y las abre, el salón del trono era pequeño era un gran pasillo de azul con pilares alrededor y pequeñas ventanas por todas partes era un lugar privado donde el emperador hacia reuniones y auditorias con los miembros de la realeza y su corte, en todo el pasillo estaban pequeños cojines en el suelo donde las personas se sentaban para reunirse con el emperador, sakura mira directo hacia el trono donde estaba sentado su padre viéndola fijamente y con una sonrisa que tranquiliza a sakura mientras ella se acerca hasta estar frente a su padre.

Sakura: Me llamaste papá

Fujitaka: Si hija, dime que te parecería poder ir a la dimensión que quisieras tu sola.

Sakura: Seria grandioso pero yo no puedo hacer eso, no tengo suficiente magia para hacer un portal dimensional.

Fujitaka: No la necesitas porque te voy a dar algo te permitirá hacerlo sin necesidad de usar tanta magia.

Sakura: En serio y ¿qué cosa es?

Fujitaka: Esto- sacando una cajita negra que al abrirla mostraba un anillo de oro con la insignia del mago clow (pensé darle mejor a sakura su propio artefacto para viajar por las dimensiones y dejar a Soel y Larg para más adelante).

Sakura estaba impresionada y sorprendida ya que sabía de quien era el dueño original de ese anillo y el poder que contenía dentro ese mismo anillo, pero tenía dudas de porque su papá le entregaba a ella esa valiosa herramienta mágica.

Sakura: Papá yo no sé qué decir pero porque me das esto a mí, no sería mejor dárselo a mi hermano ya que es el futuro emperador de clow.

Fujitaka: Cierto pero hija yo creo que es mejor que tú la tengas en tus manos, porque sé que eres una persona confiable y digna de llevar el anillo del mago clow, tu eres valiente, fuerte, bondadosa, amable, y linda con todos sakura, por eso te entrego esto ya no me imagino a alguien más para llevar algo muy importante para nuestro imperio- dijo con una gran sonrisa hacia sakura.

Sakura se sentía muy conmovida por las palabras de su padre sabía que él la amaba pero nunca creyó que ella misma seria alguien de confianza para este tipo de cosas, pero al parecer estaba equivocada si era de confianza bueno después de todo ella era la princesa, su padre levanta su mano para darle una señal de que se acerque a él, ella se acerca a su padre, le levanta la mano derecha y pone el anillo de clow sobre uno de su delgados dedos.

Sakura: Gracias papá, pero no sé cómo usarlo- dijo feliz y entre lágrimas.

Fujitaka: No te preocupes yo te enseño sígueme- dijo agarrando la mano de sakura y llevándola hasta la terraza viendo que ya era de noche.

Fujitaka: Bien sakura para usar el anillo de clow tienen que presionar fuerte la insignia, aparece muchas luces pequeñas con nombres en ellas, esas luces son las dimensiones que existen toca uno y el portas de esa misma dimensión se abrirá, entendiste.

Sakura: Si papá.

Sakura sigue las instrucciones de su padre, presiona fuerte la insignia, las luces aparecen, busca una dimensión en especial era el de la tierra ya que tenía la oportunidad de verla por si sola al encontrarla la toca y vuelve enorme lo que significaba que el portal hacia la tierra estaba abierto.

Fujitaka: Puedes ir pero antes toma esto-dándole a sakura un amuleto con un gran diamante rosa en ella.

Sakura: Gracias papá-dijo guardando el amuleto es su capa dentro de otro bolsillo interno.

Fujitaka: Cuídate y mándales saludos mi parte a tu prima y tía hija.

Sakura: Lo hare gracias- dijo mientras corría hacia el portal.

Al cruzarlo estaban tan contenta que podía contener su emoción y empezó a gritar y moverse de alegría por todo el portal, al ver la luz al otro extremo sabía que estaba por llegar pero en eso recuerda que olvido decirle del libro a su padre lo saca, lo observa, y toca el cerrojo, y eso se abre asustando a sakura y desviándola de su camino ella cae dentro de otro portal pero más pequeño llegando al suelo de espaldas, sakura sacude un poco su cabeza y el cuerpo para ver si no se lastimo algo estaba perfecta solo un poco adolorida por la caída, en eso se da cuenta en donde esta ella se calmó al ver el lugar donde se encontraba era un parque con muchos juegos y un gran pingüino corona que un tobogán rodeado de pingüinos más pequeños era un lugar donde ella y su prima/mejor amiga jugaban desde chiquitas.

Sakura más tranquila al ver que era de noche, que no había nadie alrededor y podía ver gracias a las luces que estaban en el parque, saca el libro de su capa y lo abre muestra en su interior estaba un agujero con cartas a su interior que tenían por detrás la insignia del mago clow.

Sakura: Es una carta, dice vi, cómo se pronuncia, vie, viento- dejando sorprendida a sakura al ver como brillaba la carta y que la insignia de clow apareciera debajo de ella, y de se forma una fuerte ventisca que hace mover todo alrededor, y haciendo volar todas las cartas que estaban adentro repartiéndolas por todas partes al terminar la ventisca deja caer el libro al suelo mientras ella cae de sobre sus piernas por lo acaba de presencias con sus ojos.

Sakura: En el nombre del mago clow que fue todo eso-dijo exaltada y de una el libro empieza a brillar liberando una criatura parecida a un muñeco de felpa.

Muñeco de felpa: Hola (x4 veces dijo hola), que inesperada visión para mis ojos al despertar una niña.

Sakura: Hablas raro- dijo aun con la sorpresa en su cara.

Muñeco de felpa: Bueno lo que pasa es antes de quedarme dormido vi una obra de teatro y esa frase la decían ahí.

Sakura: ¿Quiiii, quien eres tú y porque estabas dentro se ese libro?

Muñeco de felpa: Yo soy la bestia que mantiene cerrado este libro, mi nombre es Kerberos.

Sakura: Cerrado, kerberos.

Kerberos: Así es misión es proteger las cartas de este libro a través de un sello mágico para que no caigan en las manos incorrectas y se usen para el mal-dijo levantando el libro mostrando el espacio vacío al verlo se asustado por ver que las cartas ya no estaban y empieza a gritar- Haaaaaaaaaaa.

Kerberos: Las cartas desaparecieron, porque (x3) no están a donde pudieron a ver idoooo.

Sakura ve la carta que tenía en su mano y se la muestra que kerberos.

Sakura: Te refieres a esto.

Kerberos: A si(x2), así es(x2) me refiero a esto, donde están las demás cartas.

Sakura: Pues mira al leer la carta del viento, de repente se creó una ventisca.

Kerberos: Aja, aja. (Sonriendo)

Sakura: Y volaron todas las cartas-poniendo su mano detrás de su cabeza y con los ojos cerrados.

Kerberos: Ya veo- y ambos empezaron a reírse, pero entonces reacciona y muestra una gran cara de enojo.

Después de un rato caminado por el parque y de que kerberos logra calmarse se sientan en una banca cerca de los juegos, kerberos buscar las cartas con la energía de su cuerpo, mientras que sakura usa un pequeño hechizo que le enseño una de las cocineras para obtener dulces para hacer aparecer un pudin de crema.

Sakura: ¿Encontraste o sentiste algo?

Kerberos: No esto está muy mal no tengo idea de donde se encuentran las cartas.

Sakura le deja el pudin enfrente de él y una cuchara.

Kerberos: Se ve delicioso, dentro de este libro permanecían las cartas clow.

Sakura: Las cartas clow, como el mago clow.

Kerberos: Exacto, espere como sabes quién era el.

Sakura: Es una larga historia pero ahora lo importante es saber que pasara con las cartas liberadas.

Kerberos: Cuando sean liberadas del libro las desgracias caerán a este mundo, cada una de las cartas posee vida propia y guarda sorprendentes poderes, si dejamos que hagan lo que les plazca ningún humano podría tener el control sobre ellas fue por eso que el mago clow creo este libro y a mí me puso en la caratula como la bestia que lo mantiene cerrado, por lo tanto debo regresar las cartas a su lugar así que necesito que tú me ayudes con eso.

Sakura: Que y ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?

Kerberos: Tú fuiste quien disperso las cartas al invocar la magia del viento.

Sakura: Pero se supone que tu trabajo es proteger esas cartas por medio de un sello no es así.

Kerberos: A es que me quede dormido.

Sakura: ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Kerberos: A pues 30 años.

Sakura: Y eres la bestia que mantiene-dijo con una voz de duda.

Kerberos: Ahí todo puede pasar déjame ser.

Sakura: Esos ruidos que escuche eran tus ronquidos.

Kerberos: Algo que necesito aclararte es que si pudiste abrir el libro significa que posees cierta magia.

Sakura: Claro que la posee soy una prin-pero fue callada por kerberos.

Kerberos: Eso no importa ahora, oye y cómo te llamas pequeña.

Sakura: Sakura Kinomoto.

Kerberos: Bien sakura levántate y ponte al frente.

Sakura no sabía que era lo que iba hacerle kerberos pero que era algo importante, se levanta de la banca y se pone al frente de kerberos, y de pronto todo desaparece dejando a kerberos, el libro, y la insignia del mago clow debajo de sus pies.

Kerberos: Llave del sello-haciendo aparecer una pequeña llave rosa y don la cabeza de un ave,- aquí ay alguien que está dispuesta a recibir esa misión es una niña y su nombre es sakura, llave bríndale tus poderes a esta joven, libérate-haciendo aparecer un báculo de la llave, -sakura sujeta el báculo-, sakura se acerca hasta tener el báculo entre sus manos y aumentado su tamaño, -perfecto a nacido una nueva card captor- a sakura le lleva un segundo y rápidamente se da cuenta.

Sakura: Queeeeeeeee- volteando la vista hacia kerberos mientras que el empieza a comer el pudin.

Sakura: Sera imposible, jamás lo voy logar, esto es demasiado para mí- decía caminado de un lado al otro.

Kerberos: Que rico, puedes darme otro pudin- pregunto contento mientras que ella lo agarra por la espalda.

Sakura: Te estoy diciendo que yo no puedo ser una card captor.

Kerberos: Card captor tú te encargaras de recuperar las cartas clow no es maravilloso.

Sakura: Yo soy apenas estoy aprendiendo a usar mi propia magia, jamás salvare este mundo de las desgracias.

Kerberos: Y me puedes quien sus la carta del viento para dispersar a las demás.

Sakura: Y quien fue el que se quedó dormido y dejo de vigilar esas cartas.

Ambos se miran con enojo hasta que un fuerte viento los interrumpe, kerberos se da cuenta quien era el causante de ese fuerte viento.

Kerberos: Sakura-dice apuntando al cielo y sakura lo sigue con la vista.

En el cielo se logra ver una gigantesca con marcas entre sus alas (las marcas son para representar las alas de sakura tsubasa pero las tiene la carta vuelo).

Sakura: ¿Qué es eso?

Kerveros: Es una carta clow,

Sakura: Haa.

Kerberos: Esa debe ser la carta vuelo, no es momento para que a admires deprisa.

Sakura: ¿De qué Hablas?

Kerberos: Este es el primer trabajo para sakura card captor.

Sakura no quería hacerlo, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción ya que fue quien las libero, siguieron el rastro de viento fuerte lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a la entrada de un templo.

Sakura: Es demasiado grande, yo no podre contra él.

Kerberos: Ya deja de decir disparates.

La carta vuelo lanza un ataque tan fuerte que saca volando a sakura, y kerberos la rescata de no salir lastimada.

Kerberos: Sakura usa tu magia, usa esa llave hazlo tal como te lo había enseñado.

Sakura extiende su mano y empieza a decir las palabras mágicas.

Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadero poder frente a nosotros y bríndaselo a sakura la valiente que acepto esta misión, libérate- mostrándose el báculo completo.

Kerberos: Pon atención sakura, la aliada de la carta vuelo es el viento, ten por seguro que podrás atraparla con esa carta.

Sakura: No sé si debo creerte.

Kerberos lo mejor será acercarte un poco más.

La carta vuelo empieza a acercarse y atacarlos.

Sakura: Que aremos nos está atacando.

Kerberos: Sakura usa la carta viento.

Sakura sacar la carta para poder usarla y de una la carta vuelo los vuelve a atacar, ellos se alejan y se escudan pero eso no lo detiene.

Kerberos: Date prisa usa la carta viento.

Sakura: Pero así no, no podre usarla a menos- entonces empieza a recordar el hechizo de flotación que aprendió en la mañana, -a menos que este más lejos que él.

Sakura se aleja de kerberos para tener concentración y distancia.

Kerberos: Espera no me dejes soloooooooo- grito al atacarlo la carta vuelo y giro por el aire- sakura.

Sakura el tener suficiente distancia centra su magia y empieza a flotar rápidamente por el aire usando el hechizo de flotación sobre ella misma, al estar sobre la carta vuelo aterriza sobre él.

Kerberos: Sakuraaaa.

Sakura: Ahora conviértete en cadenas de justicia- la insignia de clow aparece, lanza la carta viento, y gira el báculo – Viento- dice liberando la carta viento que cubre por completo a la carta vuelo haciéndola caer, ella salta y se pone en frente para capturarla.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- haciendo aparecer una carta de luz en el aire, y regresando a la carta vuelo a su forma original, después de ese enfrentamiento inesperado cae rendida sobre sus rodillas.

Kerberos: Fue un buen trabajo sakura.

Sakura: Haaaa por un momento pensé que moriría.

Kerberos: Tengo esperanzas en que lograras se una gran card captor.

Sakura: Que pero nunca dije que yo quería hacer esto.

Kerberos: Entre más experiencia ganes te convertías en una excelente adulta, jaaa (x5), bueno acabamos de atrapar a nuestra primera carta hagamos una prueba de inmediato.

Sakura: Y ¿qué clase de cosas puedo hacer con esto?

Kerberos: Inténtalo y pronto lo descubrirás.

Sakura: Vuelo.

Al invocar la carta vuelo se extienden unas alas en la cabeza del báculo, haciendo volar a sakura por el aire, mostrándole una vista hermosa del lugar.

Kerberos: Verdad que es muy bonito.

Sakura: Si.

Kerberos: Espero que seamos buenos compañeros sakura card captor.

Sakura: Si, pero solo porque no tengo más opción que esta.

Los dos siguieron volando un largo rato por el cielo hasta que regresaron al parque donde kerberos cae dormido, sakura abre un portal a su dimensión y lo cruza con kerberos entre sus brazos, al llegar se da cuenta de que termina en su habitación, se pone pijama, guarda el libro, la llave/báculo del sello y el amuleto en su tocador, y pone a kerberos a su lado para dormir, para sakura eso significo el comienzo de una gran aventura mágica y dimensional, pero también era la cuenta regresiva para poder salvar los universo y todas las dimensiones que existían en ellas.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

Para aclarar:

 **Palabras negritas: son pensamiento.**

 _Letra cursiva: son los recuerdos y descripciones de sakura._

Paréntesis (): son datos, notas, hechos, significados, buscar imagen de inspiración y/o cualquier otra cosa relacionada, y número de veces que se repiten las palabras.

Dejen sus comentarios acepto ideas.

Posdata: A la servidumbre se me hizo más fácil no ponerles nombre y ponerlos así en la historia además habrá muchas otras cosas inventadas por mi Lady-Yi26.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Amiga de Sakura**

Era de mañana en el imperio clow, y sakura dormía tranquilamente en su cama, hasta que se escuchó una vocecita que la llamaba.

Vocecita: Sakura, sakura.

Sakura: Ay no, ya no puedo comer más.

Vocecita: Sakura ya despierta, y sabes dónde estamos.

 **Sakura: Quien habla, nadie en el palacio habla de esa forma tan extraña-se levanta busca alrededor y se encuentra con kerberos.**

Sakura: Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.

Kerberos: Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

Sakura: ¿Eres real?-dijo ya más tranquila.

Kerberos: Cielos aun estas dormida, pero no importa, y dime sabes dónde estamos.

Sakura: Es verdad ayer me encontré ese libro escondido en mi armario y libere todas esas cartas clow en la tierra, ahora kerberos necesita mi ayuda para recuperarlas.

Kerberos: Sakura, sakura, SAKURA (Gritando).

Sakura: Que, que pasa.

Kerberos: Desde hace rato te estoy preguntando en donde nos encontramos, tú lo sabes.

Sakura: Así, bueno anoche antes de darme el báculo trataba de decirte que soy la- y en eso la puerta de su habitación se abre de un golpe y entran dos hombres, eran su papá y su hermano.

Fujitaka/Touya: Sakura porque gritaste-y en eso ven a kerberos flotando junto a sakura.

Fujitaka/Touya: ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura sabía que preguntaban por kerberos así que no tuvo más opción, que pedirles a su familia que fueran a la salón del trono pequeño para poder explicarles la situación, ellos aceptaron, sakura se puso una bata, agarro el libro de las cartas clow y la puso dentro de ella y la llave/báculo en el cuello, sakura, su familia y kerberos se fueron directo al salón del trono, mientras que alrededor muchos de la servidumbre del palacio preguntaron qué era lo que pasaba y que era esa cosa flotante que los acompañaba.

Al llegar al salón del trono pequeño, el emperador fujitaka les pidió a unos guardias que nadie los interrumpiera a él y a sus hijos, al entrar el fujitaka se sienta en su trono y touya en un gran cojín al lado derecho de su papá, sakura se sentía muy nerviosa por lo que tendría que decir pero no tenía otra opción.

Fujitaka: Y bien sakura, ¿quién o qué es tu amigo?

Sakura: Papá, hermano, es el kerberos, y kerberos es el mi papá el emperador fujitaka kinomoto, y mi hermano mayor el príncipe touya kinomoto.

Fujitaka/Touya: Mucho gusto.

Kerberos: El gusto en mío, espera emperador y príncipe, sakura eso quiere decir que eres una princesa.

Sakura: Es lo que he tratado de decirte desde ayer, yo soy sakura kinomoto princesa de la dimensión de clow.

Kerberos: Queeeee, como es posible, en serio estamos en otra dimensión y como se supone que encontraremos las cartas clow.

Fujitaka/Touya: ¿Cartas clow?

Sakura: Si verán, ayer cuando volví de la escuela escuche un ruido extraño que venía de mi armario y lo seguí, se escuchaba más fuerte detrás de una pared así que empecé a tocarlo y encontré un pasadizo secreto, camine un rato hasta ver una luz a lo lejos y fue cuando encontré esto (mostrando el libro), quería abrirlo para saber lo que era pero fue cuando me llamaste, y bueno después de cruzar el portal que yo abrí fue cuando se abrió, me asusto y llegue a un parque que estaba en la tierra pero en la donde vive la tía sonomi.

Fujitaka: Si por eso es que quería buscarte, tu tía me llamo y me preocupo que no llegaras con ella, pero continua por favor.

Sakura: Al asegurarme de que no me paso nada, vi dentro del libro y encontré unas cartas y nombre a esta (mostrando la carta viento), al nombrarla se formó una ventisca que la hizo volar a todas, al terminar la ventisca fue cuando kerberos salió del libro, después de explicarme que eran las cartas y lo hacían me dio esto (mostrando la llave del sello colgando en su cuello), al invocarla se convierte en un báculo que libera el poder de las cartas clow y las regresa a su forma original, y luego apareció una de las cartas clow, está la carta vuelo (mostrando la carta vuelo), estaba causando desastres por todas partes así que kerberos y yo lo seguimos hasta la entrada de un templo, empezó a atacarnos y yo no sabía que hacer así que empecé a correr, pero recordé el hechizo de flotación que me enseñaron en la escuela y lo use para estar sobre la carta vuelo, al estar sobre ella invoque la carta viento capturándola y convirtiéndola nuevamente en una carta clow, y bueno eso fue lo que paso.

El empedador fujitaka y el príncipe touya no podían creer lo que habían escuchado, pero con kerberos, el libro, la llave, y las cartas clow mostradas no tenían más opción que aceptarlo pero ambos solo querían saber que tan fuerte podría ser sakura para encontrar las cartas clow, así que se miraron uno al otro para saber que más podrían saber por sakura y su nueva misión en la tierra.

Fujitaka: Sakura podrías dejarnos a solas con kerberos, por favor.

Sakura: Si papá, suerte amiguito.

Sakura salio del salón del trono dejando solos a kerberos, su papá y hermano, el ambiente estaba tenso por todo pero el emperador fujitaka empieza a hablar.

Fujitaka: Dime kerberos, ¿cómo fue que sakura libero las cartas de su sello?

Kerberos: La verdad no lose majestad, pero puedo decirle que si sakura logro liberar el sello del libro significa que sakura posee una magia muy grande en su interior.

Touya: Eso lo entendemos pero, ¿porque ella tiene que encontrar y convertir esas cartas y solo fueron soltadas en la tierra verdad?, si fueron liberadas en el portal tendríamos que ir a cada dimensión para encontrarlas una por una.

Kerberos: Tranquilos les aseguro que fue solo en la tierra, pero contestando la pregunta si fue capaz de abrir el libro sola también es la única que puede regresar las cartas a su forma original príncipe touya.

Touya: Que quieres decir con eso.

Kerberos: Lo que trato de decir es que sakura puede con esta misión, nunca había visto a alguien tan fuerte que no fuera el mago clow.

Touya: Espera tu conociste al mago clow.

Kerberos: Conocerlo, era nuestro dueño, nuestro creador, el mío y de las cartas clow, pero como es que todos saben de él, y también quisiera saber porque esta dimensión se llama igual que él.

Fujitaka: Bien hace 1000 años tu dueño el mago li clow, salvo nuestra dimensión de un hechicero malvado que trato de controlar cada una de las dimensiones en los universos, pero él lo impidió al lanzar un hechizo muy poderoso pero tuvo un precio que pagar.

Kerberos: Eso quiere decir que clow-dijo cayendo lento al suelo.

Fujitaka: Si, fue un héroe para nuestra dimensión así que uno de mis antecesores renombro la dimensión de kinomoto, a la dimensión de clow, por tu dueño kerberos.

Kerberos: Bueno eso explica porque dijo que nunca volvería.

Fujitaka/Touya: Volver.

Kerberos: Hace 1000 años clow nos dijo que tenía una misión muy importante con un buen amigo, debió ser su antecesor, y que era lo más seguro que nunca regresaría con nosotros, por eso creo los objetos que sakura tiene ahorita por si alguien nos encontraba.

Fujitaka: Entonces ustedes deben de ser el secreto de clow.

Kerberos: ¿Secreto de clow?

Fujitaka: Si justo antes de salir a pelear, el mago clow le entrego a mi antecesor un objeto muy preciado por él, no sabía lo que era pero le prometió que si algo le llegaba a pasar que lo cuidaría con su vida, al terminar la pelea clow ya no existía pero mi antecesor cumplió con su promesa y escondió el objeto lo llamamos el secreto de clow, solo los emperadores actúelas podían saberlo hasta el momento de su muerte era transferido el secreto a su sucesor, pero ahora.

Touya: Padre quieres que esta criatura y las cartas le pertenecen ahora a sakura.

Kerberos: Pues sí, cada vez que ella logra capturar una carta.

Touya: Que significa eso.

Kerberos: Verán cada vez que sakura logra capturar una carta se convierte en la dueña, pero si otro mago lo hace ese se vuelve el dueño, pero solo hasta que se reúnan todas las cartas clow, y **sean juzgados por el** (Se refiere a Yue).

Kerberos: Majestades sé que sakura puede ser muy joven para este tipo de trabajo, pero yo sé que ella tiene la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, anoche lo demostró al ir directo a la carta vuelo arriesgo mucho por ser una niña, pero su valor fue lo suficientemente grande como para hacerlo y sola, por eso les pido que la dejen ser una card captor solo ella puede regresar las cartas a la normalidad, además creo los tres estamos de acuerdo en que sakura tendrá que aprender a ser fuerte por sí misma y esta es la mejor forma posible majestades.

El emperador fujitaka y el príncipe touya veían a kerberos desde el suelo con una cara de súplica por dejar a sakura ser una card captor, ambos se miraron un rato en silencio hasta que el emperador da un suspiro de derrota.

Fujitaka: Bien kerberos dejare que sakura sea la nueva card captor y que vayan juntos a la tierra para encontrar las cartas clow, pero con la condición de que siempre la cuidaras y que nunca te separadas de ella, porque si algo le llega a pasar a mi hija no tendré piedad sobre ti entendiste.

Kerberos: Lo prometo su majestad, su hija estará muy bien con mi protección, y créame ella podrá con esto después de todo es la princesa de su dimensión.

Fujitaka: Bien ve por sakura, debe de estar en la entrada esperando nuestra respuesta.

Kerberos asiente con la cabeza y va por sakura, mientras que ella en pasillo estaba hecha una bola de nervios, no sabía si su papá y su hermano aceptaron que ella fuera una card captor y en eso kerberos abre la puerta.

Sakura: ¿Que te dijeron, aceptaron que yo fuera una card captor?

Kerberos: Entra y veras.

Sakura estaba aún más nerviosa por eso, al entrar veía a su papá y hermano teniendo la mirada muy fija en ella, hasta finalmente estar frente a ellos.

Fujitaka: Sakura tu hermano y yo tenemos nuestras dudas, pero ya tu eres la única que puede regresar esas cartas a su forma original puedes ser una card captor, pero si prometes que tendrás cuidado con eso.

Sakura: Si papá lo prometo.

Fujitaka: Bien, ve a vestirte pronto iras a la escuela.

Sakura: A claro, ven vamos a por mis cosas.

Kerberos: Bien.

Sakura y kerberos salieron dejando solos a su papá y hermano, mientras que el emperador fujitaka se acercó a una de las ventas del salón para ver su dimensión y seguir pensando.

Touya: Padre realmente crees que sakura sea capaz de hacer esto.

Fujitaka: No lo sé touya, pero en algo estoy de acuerdo con kerberos que sakura es alguien fuerte y valiente, y esta es la mejor forma de que ella logre tener seguridad en sí misma y para nuestro imperio.

Touya entendió lo que le decía su padre, el también creía que sakura era una persona fuerte y valiente, a veces pensaba que sakura sería una mejor emperatriz de lo que el llegaría a ser de emperador pero eso lo diría el tiempo, lo único que podían hacer era esperar a que sakura cumpliera su deber como la nueva card captor.

Mietras kerberos esperaba que sakura terminada de cambiarse para ir a la escuela, al terminar sakura va al tocador se pone la llame en cuello el anillo (Ya saben en dónde), y dispuesta a irse al comedor para desayunar, pero antes de salir una criada venía con una bandeja de comida.

Criada: Princesa sakura aquí está su desayuno y para el señor kerberos.

Sakura: ¿Cómo supo quién era?

Criada: Después de la pequeña reunión que tuvieron hace un rato, el emperador nos llamó al todo el personal para explicarnos su situación, y por qué su amigo estaría por el palacio, así que nos pidió servirle también al señor kerberos, princesa.

Sakura: Entiendo, bueno gracias por la comida ya puedes retirarte.

La criada se inclinó ante sakura y kerberos y se retira.

Kerberos: Bueno parece que tu padre me nombro un miembro más de la familia imperial de clow.

Sakura: Eso creo, pero te pido que no seas un aprovechado con esto de acuerdo.

Kerberos: De acuerdo.

Sakura y kerberos se sentaron a desayunar tranquilos, al terminar el desayuno se escuchó la campanada de las 7:30 AM.

Sakura: Ya tengo que irme a la escuela, y tú no te aproveches de la servidumbre entendido.

Kerberos: De acuerdo pero ya deja de repetirlo no soy tonto.

Sakura: Bien nos vemos después de la escuela.

Sakura salió de su habitación para irse a la terraza y se pone su capa y mochila en el camino, al llegar el portal hacia la escuela dimensional ya estaba abierto, da un gran salto y se va, al llegar sakura sakura estaba a punto de dejar sus cosas en su casillero pero sus amigos fay y kurogane la detienen.

Fay: Sakura ¿qué haces?

Sakura: Guardando mis cosas como siempre.

Kurogane: Ya se te olvido lo que dijo la sensei-mizuki.

Sakura: Creo que sí.

Kurogane: Ay sakura no tienes remedio.

Fay: Sensei-mizuki dijo que la directora Ichihara vendría a nuestra clase para escoger a los nuevos alumnos que formarían parte de su clase especial.

Sakura: En serio, supongo que estaba muy pensativa ayer.

Kurogane: Como sea, ven vámonos al salón antes de que llegue la directora.

Sakura, fay, y kurogane fueron rápidamente al salón y se sentaron en sus lugares, en ese instante sensei-mizuki entra junto con una mujer hermosa alta, piel blanca, ojos rojos, un gran adorno en la cabeza con listones blancos en los extremos y un dibujo de la luna menguante, un gran collar negro también de la luna menguante, un gran vestido negro abierto al frente entre las piernas con detalles blancos, y botas negras.

Sensei-mizuki: Niños, como ya sabrán ella es la señorita Ichihara.

Niños: Buenos señorita Ichihara.

Ichijara: Buenos días niños.

(Pov sakura)

 _Ella es directora y dueña de la escuela dimensional Yuuko Ichihara, también la conocen como la bruja dimensional, es una de las bruja con más poderosa en todas las dimensiones nadie tiene un poder más grande que el de ella, es capaz de crear portales y poderes muy pocos conocidos, muchas personas vienen con ella por su ayuda pero a cambio siempre exige algo muy valioso para la persona que le pide ayuda pero lo vale, y también desde que abrió la escuela siempre escoge a ciertos niños de 10 años para formar parte de su clase especial y entrenarlos para formar parte desarrollar mejor sus poderes mágicos hasta cumplen los 16 años, mi hermano fue entrenado por ella hasta que se graduó hace dos años, es muy sabia y un poco misteriosa ya que no sabe realmente mucho de ella pero es una persona confiable._

(Fin pov)

Ichihara: Bien veamos quienes serán los afortunados solo me faltan 3 alumnos para completar mi clase.

La directora ichihara veía a cada alumno para poder escoger a sus nuevos alumnos para su clase especial, de pronto sintió una especie de alteración en el aire muy pequeña para los demás en el salón pero para ella era suficiente para sentirla sigue buscando con la mirada hasta encontrarse con sakura y verla directo a sus ojos, sakura sentía un poco de miedo podía sentir la mirada fija de la directora ichihara sobre ella.

Ichihara: Bien, los alumnos que serán parte de mi clase a partir de hoy son, el príncipe Kurogane Ginryu.

Kurogane: Si.

Ichihara: El príncipe Fay D. Flourite.

Fay: Que alegría.

Ichihara: Y por último la princesa Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura: En serio estoy tan feliz.

Ichihara: Vengan conmigo y traigan sus cosas ya no necesitaran los casilleros de la entrada porque en su nuevo salón tendrán todo lo que necesitan.

Sakura, fay, y kurogane, salieron del salón con sus cosas y se despidieron de su clase para irse con la directora ichihara, caminaron un rato por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a una especie de salón pero también era como un campo de entrenamiento, los tres estaban sin palabras por ese lugar, el techo parecía que tuviera estrellas reales, los pupitre eran como unas largas mesas entre escaleras (como una universidad de EAU) y al frente un enorme campo de entrenamiento (como el de un gladiador romano), era impresionante en todo sentido ese lugar, y también había más niños de su edad en el salón.

Ichihara: Pongan sus cosas ahí-dijo señalando con la mirada unos casilleros más grandes que los de la entrada.

Sakura, fay, y kurogane rápidamente pusieron sus cosas en sus nuevos casilleros apareciendo sus nombres de sobre ellos y en letras de oro, aun con la impresión en sus caras, fueron contentos a sus nuevos lugares, kurogane se sentó en la primera mesa de arriba, sakura y fay en la que estaba el frente de kurogane podían compartirla fay en medio y sakura en la orilla.

Sakura estaba feliz por esta oportunidad de estudiar con la bruja dimensional Yuuko Ichihara al igual que su hermano pero en eso escucha una voz que conoce realmente muy bien y se oía al frente de ella.

Voz de niño: Hola princesa kinomoto-mostrando una sonrisa en el saludo

Sakura pensamiento: saca muestra corazones entre sus ojos

Sakura: Hola príncipe Watanuki-mostrando un sonrojo en su cara.

(Pov sakura)

 _Él es Kimihiro Watanuki príncipe de la dimensión infinity, su dimensión es un lugar muy misterioso y un sombrío pero las personas saben cómo llevarse realmente bien ahí, es muy apuesto y amable con todos, hay es tan lindo realmente me gusta, no puede ser ahora me doy cuenta de que estamos en la misma clase no podría ser mejor que esto._

(Fin pov sakura)

Sakura estaba muy perdida en sus pensamientos por saber que su amor platónico estaba al frente de ella.

Kurogane: Sakura, sakura.

Fay: Déjamela a mi kurogane, princesa sakura su padre el emperador fujitaka exige su presencia inmediata en salón del trono principal.

Sakura: Que ya voy.

Kurogane/Fay: Haaaaaaaaaa.

Kurogane: Hay sakura hubieras visto tu cara.

Fay: Si fue muy gracioso.

Sakura: Eso no fue nada gracioso amigos-con un tono de molestia en su voz.

Ichihara: Escuchen bien niños a partir de hoy todo lo que aprendan con migo podría ser muy esencial para sus vidas, como futuros reyes y magos deben dominar sus poderes mejor que cualquiera en todos los universos y dimensiones existentes, su primera lección es saber cómo crear luz de sus propias energías mágicas.

Todos estaban muy atentos a la directora ichihara para ver lo que hacía, mientras que ella empieza a brillar su cuerpo mientras dice un conjuro de iluminación moviendo sus manos.

Ichihara: Ante las sombras que me aprisiona, quiero ver luz entre la oscuridad que me rodea, que salda de mi la luz que me protege-dijo liberando una luz parecida al sol de su cuerpo.

Todos estaban muy impactados por lo que hizo, prácticamente logro convertir su cuerpo en sol.

Ichihara: Bajen aquí que quiero que todos hagan lo mismo con sus herramientas mágicas y/o magia propia.

Todos bajaron para realizar el conjuro que les mostro la directora ichihara, cada uno realizo el conjuro de diferente forma lo hacían bien para su primera vez, excepto sakura como siempre e ichihara se dio cuenta de eso.

Ichihara: Sucede algo señorita kinomoto.

Sakura: Ha hola señorita ichihara es que tengo problemas con el conjuro, y no como hacerlo.

Ichihara: Entiendo, lo único que tienes que hacer es respirar hondo, mover tus manos con suavidad, decir el conjuro sin miedo, y empezaras a iluminar.

Sakura se sentía más tranquila por lo que le dijo la directora ichihara, respira hondo, mueve las manos con suavidad, y dice el conjuro.

Sakura: Ante las sombras que me aprisiona, quiero ver luz entre la oscuridad que me rodea, que salda de mi la luz que me protege-y su cuerpo se ilumina.

Al terminar el conjuro ya sonó una fuerte campanada eso significaba que ya era hora de salida, les tomo todo el día aprender el hechizo de iluminación, todos en la nueva de la directora ichihara le dieron las gracias por enseñarles en conjuro e irse, sakura fue la última en el salón ella aun no quería irse deseaba agradecerle a la directora ichihara por ayudarla ya que para ella fue realmente importante.

Sakura: Señorita ichihara gracias por ayudarme con el conjuro, realmente me ayudó mucho.

Ichihara: No necesita agradecerme señorita kinomoto, pero tiene que trabajar un poco en su confianza yo sé que es usted es una persona poderosa y segura en su interior solo necesita un motivo para usarla.

Sakura: De verdad, bueno gracias de todas formas, nos vemos mañana.

Ichihara: Hasta mañana-dijo mientras se alejaba,-sakura card captor-mostrado una sonrisa.

Sakura cruzo el portal a su dimensión para ir a casa, estaba ansiosa por decirle a su papá y hermano sobre que ahora formaba parte de la clase especial de la directora Ichihara, al llegar a la terraza fue recibida por una cridad como siempre.

Criada: Bienvenida princesa sakura, permítame sus cosas.

Sakura: Gracias, sabes dónde están mi papá y mi hermano si en la sala del trono pequeño tienen una junta con los consejeros pero ya van a terminar, y el señor kerberos está en su habitación princesa.

Sakura: Gracias iré a esperar a mi papá y mi hermano es que tengo algo importante que decirles.

Criada: Bien dejare sus cosas en su habitación.

Sakura se va corriendo hasta el salón del trono pequeño esperando a que la junta terminara para darles la noticia, al terminar la junta todos los consejeros se fueron a regresar a sus trabajos, entro rápido al salón del trono para ver a su papá y hermano antes de que salieran.

Sakura: Papá, hermano tengo algo que decirles es de la escuela.

Fujitaka/Touya: Que paso en la escuela sakura.

Sakura: Pues al llegar a la escuela la directora Yuuko Ichihara fue a nuestro salón para escoger a los últimos alumnos que formarían parte de su clase, y yo estoy en ella hoy fue nuestro primer día de clases con la señorita ichihara y también mis amigos fay y kurogane no es emocionante.

Touya: Valla el monstruo está en la misma clase en la yo estudie pero felicidades de todas formas.

Sakura: QUE NO SOY UN MONSTRUO.

Fujitaka: Esto es emocionante hija ser una discípula (significa estudiante en castellano) de la bruja dimensional como tu hermano, no podría estar más orgulloso de ti sakura.

Sakura: Gracias papá-con un sonrojo en su rostro.

Fujitaka: Pero es todo lo que querías decirnos o ay algo más.

Sakura: No es todo, bien me voy a mi habitación nos vemos en la comida.

Sakura salió del salón del trono pequeño, y se fue a su habitación, y kerberos le da la bienvenida.

Kerberos: Hola sakura que tal la escuela.

Sakura: Fue maravilloso, porque a partir de hoy voy ser parte de la clase especial de la señorita Yuuko Ichihara, el la directora y dueña de la escuela, y la bruja más poderosa de las dimensiones.

Kerberos: Ichihara e me suena familiar, pero me alegro por ti sakura- y escuchan que tocan la puerta.

Sakura: Pasen.

Criada: Princesa sakura, señor kerberos ya está la comida los esperan en el comedor.

Sakura/Kerberos: Gracias.

La criada se inclina respetuosa y se va de la habitación, sakura y kerberos se van para el comedor donde la familia de sakura los esperaba.

Fujitaka/Touya: Kerberos.

Kerberos: Majestades.

Llego un mayordomo con la comida para los 4 y se sentaron a comer, al terminar de comer les llego el postre un pastel de fresas con crema y kerberos estaba más que feliz por eso.

Kerberos: Pastel que bien.

Sakura: Te gustan mucho los dulces verdad.

Kerberos: Por supuesto que si nada es mejor que los dulces- y comiéndose todo de un bocado.

Sakura, touya y el emperador fujitaka solo miraban (una gota en la cabeza estilo anime) ya estaban sorprendidos por cómo se ponía de ansioso por los dulces, tendrían que pedirle a la servidumbre que no den tantos dulces cuando ellos no estén en el palacio.

Después de comer sakura y kerberos se fueron a la habitación de sakura, sakura estaba dispuesta a practicar un poco el hechizo que aprendió hoy pero en eso kerberos se pone frente a ella.

Kerberos: Bien ve por tu capa y las cartas que tenemos que ir a la tierra ahora mismo.

Sakura: Si.

Sakura va a su armario sacando su capa, y al tocador para buscar las cartas y el amuleto guardándolas dentro de su capa, ya con sus cosas se ve con kerberos.

Sakura: Ya estoy lista.

Kerberos: Bien vámonos.

Al abrir las puertas se encontraron con el príncipe touya.

Touya: ¿A dónde van ustedes dos?

Sakura/Kerberos: A la tierra para buscar las cartas clow.

Touya: Haaa (suspirando), bien pero más te vale llegar con la tía sonomi, porque ayer nos preocupaste a papá y a mí.

Sakura: Bien, si me disculpas tengo que ir a la terraza.

Touya: Oye, mientras tengas el anillo del mago clow no tienes que ir hasta la terraza para abrir un portal a otra dimensión, solo has lo mismo que te explico papá en cualquier lugar en que te encuentres y así abrir un portal en cualquier lugar que quieras-dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sakura pensó un momento lo que dijo su hermano e hizo lo que le dijo, presiono el anillo, toco el portal (luz) de la tierra, lo abrió y entro hacia su camino a la tierra.

Después de un rato viajando en el portal, llegaron a la parte trasera de una mansión sakura logro caer de pie esta vez y kerberos flotando a su lado, vieron el cielo y ven que aún era de tarde (casi noche), ambos se observan y dan un suspiro de que ambos llegaron bien a la tierra y con los ojos cerrados, y una voz muy dulce (porque tomoyo tiene una bonita voz) les da la bienvenida, mientras que kerberos se esconde rápido en la capa de sakura.

Voz dulce: Bienvenida princesa sakura.

Sakura abre los ojos de una y su mirada se topa con el de una hermosa niña, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos color amatista (porque eso parecen para mí), cabello largo y negro, y vestía una gran vestido rosa (del cap. 2 de la serie).

Sakura: Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura que alegría verte-dijo corriendo y abrazándola.

(Pov sakura)

 _Ella es mi prima/hermana Tomoyo Daudouji, es mi mejor amiga en todas las dimensiones, es muy inteligente, bella, y su mamá es dueña de una gran empresa, según mi papá, además también su mamá y la mía eran hermanas, (_ se me ocurrió que sería mejor convertir a las mamás de sakura y tomoyo en hermanas en vez de primas, para darle más emoción a la historia _), sus pasatiempos son tomar fotografías y grabar con cámara de video, las pocas veces que estamos juntas siempre suele grabarme, pero mientras eso la haga feliz yo lo soporto._

(Fin pov sakura)

Tomoyo: Ha que alegría verte sakura, no puedo creer que estés aquí, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos- mientras seguía abrazándola.

Sakura: También me da mucho gusto verte tomoyo, pero ahora tengo algo importante que hacer.

Tomoyo: Claro, pero antes quiero mostrarte algo muy especial-agarrándola del brazo y llevándosela a su habitación.

Al llegar a la habitación sakura se sienta en uno de los sillones que tenía tomoyo (cap. 11), tomoyo agarra su cámara de video, y lo pone en la mesita.

Sakura: Un vídeo.

Tomoyo: Anoche grabe algo muy curioso y lo grave-encendiendo la cámara.

Se muestra que es de noche, con la luna menguante en el cielo, y una figura volando por el aire nocturno.

Sakura: Y ¿Qué es eso?-con la cara de sospecha.

Tomoyo: Si amplias la imagen lo veras mejor-ampliando la imagen del video.

Al tener de cerca la imagen se muestra a sakura quien está volando con el báculo y a su a lado kerberos, sakura puso la cara de sorpresa por eso.

Sakura: Yai (x4)-levantándose de una del sillón.

Kerberos: Qué te sucede, pasa algo malo sakura, es una carta clow, en donde está, yo me encargare de ella, quiere pelear- volteando la cara hacia tomoyo, que mantuvo una expresión d sorpresa, mientras que sakura tenía la frente azul por la vergüenza.

Tomoyo voltea la mirada hacia la cámara, observa a la criaturita que estaba con sakura y regresa su mirada a kerberos con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo: Ha es idéntico.

Kerberos: ¿Idéntico?

Tomoyo: Sakura, serias tan amable en presentarnos por favor.

Sakura: Te llamas kerberos no es así.

Tomoyo: Pues su nombre es muy diferente a su apariencia- con la mano en la cara por la duda.

Sakura: Le queda mejor el nombre de kero.

Tomoyo: Tienes razón.

Kerberos: Oigan no me pongan ese nombre tan ridículo, yo soy kerberos la bestia que mantiene protegidas las cartas clow.

Tomoyo: ¿Cartas Clow?

Kerberos le explico a tomoyo, como fue que sakura encontró las cartas clow y se convirtió en la card captor.

Kero: Y así sakura se convirtió en una gran card captor, que te pareció la historia.

Tomoyo: Me parece maravilloso, ella es una card captor que está dispuesta a proteger la dimensión de la tierra de las desgracias, que valiente eres.

Sakura: Si pero aun creo que es algo imposible es mucha responsabilidad.

Tomoyo: No estoy segura de tu puedes llevar a cabo la misión, podrías enseñarme los conjuros que sabes de magia.

Kero: Sí que lo haga, que lo haga.

Sakura: Pero.

Kero: No te preocupes estamos adentro donde nadie en el exterior esta observado.

Sakura se levanta del sillón, se aleja en un espacio de la habitación, extiende su mano con la llave (báculo) y dice el conjuro.

Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadero poder ante nosotros, y bríndaselo a sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión, libérate-haciendo aparecer el báculo.

Tomoyo: Con ese báculo puedes hacer magia verdad.

Sakura: Si pero necesito una carta.

Kero: Como esta- sacando la carta vuelo de la capa de sakura.

Sakura: Hay que impulsivo kero.

Tomoyo: No tienes una pose para decir conjuros.

Sakura (con la cara de sorpresa): Y ¿para qué?

Tomoyo: Las poses y los conjuros de magia van juntos, y sobre todo para una chica linda- decía con una gran felicidad, mientras que sakura solo se sentía avergonzada (con aspírales en los ojos).

Tomoyo: Una pregunta ¿Cómo saben si una carta está libre?

Kero: Eso yo lo puedo explicar, veras cuando una carta esta suelta puede sentirse su presencia mágica, o verse el desastre que causa cada carta.

Tomoyo: Ha entonces eso es lo que paso hoy en mi escuela.

Sakura/Kero: ¿En tu escuela?

Tomoyo: Si, bueno al llegar a la escuela esta mañana encontramos muchos de los pupitres y cosas de gimnasia acumuladas en medio del patio de la escuela, y al entrar al salón fue lo mismo, todos los salones estaban hechos un desastre, fue una situación muy deplorable, eso puede ser obra de las cartas clow.

Kero: Si, fue obra de una de las cartas clow.

Tomoyo: Lo sospechaba.

Sakura: Entiendo que causen problemas, pero ¿Qué clase de carta clow pondría ese desorden en la escuela de tomoyo?

Kero: Ammm no lo sé, pero lo más importante sakura es que te transformes en una card captor, iremos en cuanto anochezca.

Sakura: Bien pero ¿cómo vamos a entrar a la escuela de tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Yo puedo ayudarlos, tengo llaves de la escuela solo las usos para entrar a la escuela y practicar mi canto para el coro escolar, y además tendré la oportunidad de grabar a sakura en acción.

Sakura: ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tomoyo: Sabes perfectamente que ese es mi pasatiempo.

Kero: Perfecto, esta noche los 3 capturaremos la carta.

Tomoyo: Bueno después de esta decisión hay que escoger cuanto antes esa pose para sakura.

Kero: Claro hay que comenzar a practicar.

Sakura: Hayyyyy.

Después de largo rato practicando poses para sakura, la noche por fin había llegado a la escuela de tomoyo, fueron llevadas por las guardaespaldas de tomoyo, también trajeron consigo una camioneta aunque lo que estaba adentro seria toda una sorpresa para sakura.

Guardaespaldas: Ya llegamos señoritas y mm… señor kerberos, tengan mucho cuidado con esas tales cartas clow.

Tomoyo: Gracias yo les hablare para que vengan por mí-todas las guardas se fueron dejando a los 3 y la camioneta en la entrada de la escuela de tomoyo.

Sakura: Tus guardaespaldas son muy amables tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Lose pero no les des importancia ven.

Tomoyo agarro el brazo de sakura para llevarla a la parte trasera de la caminata, al abrir las puertas sakura se sorprendió por la cantidad de ropa que estaba ahí adentro.

Sakura: ¿Qué es esto?

Tomoyo: Deprisa hay que cambiarte.

Sakura: Pero ¿para qué?

Tomoyo: Sakura que supone que a partir de ahora tendrás que viajar entre dimensiones para capturar una carta.

Sakura: Así es.

Tomoyo: Cuando haces cosas especiales, también debes tener atuendos especiales.

Sakura: Queeee.

Kero: Ella tiene toda la razón, si la gran card captor no se viste de acuerdo a la ocasión es probable que no tengas el entusiasmo suficiente como para atraparlas.

Tomoyo: Estoy tan feliz de que me hayas comprendido-agarrando las pequeñas manitas de kero.

Kero: No hay que perder el entusiasmo.

Tomoyo: También tengo muchos sombreros, vamos, vamos entra en la camioneta-metio a sakura en la camioneta para vestirla.

Al terminar de vestir a sakura (para no batallar con la descripción de los trajes de sakura solo pondré el número de capítulo para reconocerlo y cap.2), tomoyo le graba con su cámara.

Tomoyo: Te ves realmente encantadora sakura, realmente muestra tu belleza de princesa.

Sakura: Hay es que me da pena.

Kero: No hay nada de qué avergonzarse.

Tomoyo: Ha es verdad también tengo un traje para ti kero.

Kero: Para mí también-que aparece con un moño rojo en el cuello como sakura con su capa.

Tomoyo: Te ves tan encantador como tu compañera sakura.

Kero: Tú crees-mostrando varias poses.

Sakura: El no conoce la vergüenza.

De repente se escuchó un ruido muy extraño, que asusto a sakura busco con la vista pero no vio nada.

Sakura: Que fue ese ruido extraño.

Kero: Te sucede algo malo.

Sakura solo podía escuchar los extraños ruidos, dio unos pasos atrás por el miedo.

Kero: Es la presencia de una carta clow.

El sonido seguía escuchándose cuando de pronto apareció una estatua flotando sola por el aire, casi atacando a los 3 al mismo tiempo, lograron esquivarla.

Sakura: Hayyyyy-con espirales en los ojos.

Kero: Tranquilízate.

Sakura: Es que no puedo.

La estatua empieza a moverse otravez.

Sakura: Se está moviendo, auxilio se está moviendo.

Tomoyo: Y aún hay mas, mira-señalando el suelo, se muestra la sombra de un hombre pero no hay cuerpo físico, solo la sombra.

Tomoyo: No hay nadie pero se ve una sombra.

Kero: Una sombra.

La sombra lanza la estatua hacia ellos.

Sakura: Cuidado-corriendo los 3 en diferentes direcciones.

Sakura: Oye kero ese sombra proviene de una carta clow.

Kero: Se trata de-aparecen muchas sombras de la nada-son los ataque de la carta sombra.

Sakura: Por favor kero quédate al lado de tomoyo.

Kero: Si puedes confiar en mí.

Sakura corrió hasta las sombras, para invocar al báculo.

Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ente nosotros y bríndaselo a sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión, libérate-mostrando el báculo.

Tomoyo: Es una preciosidad-oculta entre los arbustos.

Sakura lanzo la carta viento al suelo para invocarla, mientras que las sombras se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella.

Sakura: Ahora convierte en cadenas de la justicia, viento-la carta viento se liberó para destruir a las sombras pero eran demasiadas para ella.

Las empezaron a atacar a sakura, ella lograba esquivarlas pero no era suficiente.

Kero: Utiliza la carta vuelo para escapar antes de que maten.

Sakura: Vuelo-elevándose por el aire.

Kero: Que desagradable noticia, parece ser que la carta sombra a reunido a todas las sombras de los alumnos de esta escuela, la cantidad es tan impresionante que ni siquiera sakura podrá detenerlos.

Tomoyo: A caso no hay un método para lograrlo.

Kero: Si las sombras de los alumnos reciben rayos de luz desaparecerán, el único que quedaría con vida es sombra, y lo podríamos controlar con un conjuro de magia, lo malo es que es de noche.

Tomoyo: Si se trata de algo tan sencillo, puedes dejármelo a mí.

Kero: ¿Qué?

Mientras que tomoyo y kero estaban en su "platica", sakura luchaba contra los ataques de la carta sombra.

Sakura: Sabia que sería algo imposible para mí, que puedo hacer.

Las sombras empiezan a levantarse hasta donde esta sakura en el aire y sujetando su báculo.

Sakura: Oye suéltame, hay ayúdenme, haaaaaaaa, ayúdenme-de repente las luces de la escuela se encendieron y las sombras desaparecieron, liberando a sakura.

Sakura: Que paso, ya no están las sombras-viendo a lo lejos a tomoyo y kero desde la venta de uno de los salones.

Kero: Sakura, aquí.

Sakura: Las sombras desaparecieron.

Kero: Las sombras que fueron absorbidas desaparecen al recibir luz.

Sakura: ¿Luz?

Tomoyo: Es imposible llamar al sol por las noches, pero lo menos que puedo hacer es encender las luces para ti.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por tu ayuda tomoyo.

Kero: Sakura, esa es la verdadera sombra-apuntando hacia la cancha de la escuela.

Sakura: La atrapare-dijo volando hacia la carta sombra.

La carta sombra vio a sakura acercarse hacia él y empezó a atacarla, pero sakura lograba esquivar los ataques.

Tomoyo: Esta es tu oportunidad para capturarla- decía mientras grababa con su cámara.

Kero: Muéstrale lo que puedes hacer.

Sakura estaba por invocar a la carta vuelo, pero de una la carta sombra la agarrara del brazo impidiendo que pueda realizar el conjuro, atapaba cada parte del cuerpo de sakura una por una, la sombra estaba a punto de absorberla, pero de una recuerda lo que le dijo kero sobre lo que la hacia la luz y empieza a recordar el hechizo de luz.

Sakura: Vuelo-logrando liberarse del agarre de la carta sombra desde el aire.

Kero: Pero ¿Qué estás haciendo niña?

Sakura: Kero, es posible juntar un hechizo y una carta clow al mismo tiempo.

Kero: Si, es posible, pero que tiene eso que ver con esta situación.

Sakura: Tengo una idea solo confía en mí.

Kero: Bien pero hazlo rápido.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, mientras aterriza en el suelo esperando que la carta sombra atacara.

Kero: Solo espero que sepa lo que haciendo.

Tomoyo: Por supuesto que ella lo sabe kero, sino no te pidiera que confiaras en ella.

Sakura seguía esperando cuando la sombra empezó a lanzar un ataque, mientras ella solo se posiciona para atacar y empieza a decir el hechizo de luz.

Sakura: Ante las sombras que me aprisiona, quiero ver luz entre la oscuridad que me rodea, que salda de mi la luz que me protege-iluminando su cuerpo como el sol-y ahora conviértete en cadenas de la justicia, VIENTO-liberando la carta viento que también estaba iluminada como sakura, empieza a atrapar la carta sombra mientras se debilita por recibir tanta por parte de las 2 (por viento y sakura).

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, CARTA CLOW-convirtiendo la sombra en carta otra vez.

Kero: Lo lograste, eso fue asombroso juntar un hechizo de luz con la carta viento para debilitar y capturar a sombra, sakura card captar realmente es una experta en su trabajo.

Tomoyo: Es una chica maravillosa.

Después de esa enorme aventura, regresaron a casa de tomoyo, y sakura volvió a cambiarse con sus ropas normales.

Sakura: Muchas gracias por todo tomoyo, realmente nos ayudaste mucho al capturar la carta.

Tomoyo: Por nada sakura, además somos familia y amigas haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Sakura: A si casi lo olvido, ten-mostrándole el amuleto a tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Un amuleto.

Sakura: Es un amuleto mágico, sirve para hablar entre nosotras en diferentes dimensiones, yo tengo uno en mi casa así que podremos hablarnos entre nosotras en cualquier parte que estemos.

Tomoyo: Haaaa, esto es fantástico por fin podremos estar más tiempo juntas.

Kero: Me alegro por ustedes pero sakura tenemos que irnos mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

Sakura: Si, te llamo después tomoyo-Abriendo el portal de su dimensión.

Tomoyo: Hasta pronto amigos-deseándose con la mano, mientras que sakura y kero entraban al portal a casa.

Al dia siguiente, en el palacio de sakura comían tranquilos el desayuno, pero en eso sakura se le ocurre llamar a tomoyo, saca de su cuello un amuelo igual que el que le dio a tomoyo.

Touya: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sakura: Llamando a tomoyo, quiero saber si lo de ayer lo causo algún problema.

Touya: Dudo que tomoyo este disgustada, creo que más bien fue toda una aventura para ella.

Sakura solo limito a sonreír por lo que dijo su hermano, mientras tocaba el amuleto con suavidad para llamar a tomoyo, el amuleto empezó a brillar eso significaba que podía hablar con ella.

Sakura: Tomoyo está ahí, tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura que gusto verte (para aclarar se puede ver sus rostros porque el amuleto crea una esfera mágica donde pueden verse como un video chat mágico), ahorita estoy en la escuela pero es hora del descanso así que está bien.

Sakura: Si, pero dime no te paso nada malo anoche verdad.

Tomoyo: No, de hecho anoche fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y mira esto-poniendo el amuleto en frente de la panta del salón de audio visuales de su escuela, mostraba en la pantalla todo lo que paso anoche y eso hacía que sakura se muriera de la vergüenza.

Sakura: Haaaaaaa.

Fujitaka/Touya/Kero: Que pasa, déjanos ver-se acercaron a sakura, para ver lo que le enseño tomoyo, y empezaron a ver la grabación no podían creer lo que veían fujitaka y touya realmente sakura tenía valor para capturar las cartas.

Tomoyo: Que bueno que se grabó con gran nitidez-ella sonreía mientras que sakura caía de espaldas por la vergüenza.

Sakura: Pero también me estabas grabaste cuando estaba gritando.

Tomoyo: Por supuesto, no pude dejar de grabar ni un segundo el acto heroico que realizo sakura, por favor te suplico que me dejes acompañarte a capturar las demás cartas.

Sakura: Que.

Tomoyo: Es fácil saber que las hazañas de una card captor queden en video.

Sakura: Pero tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Y también déjame encargarme de tus atuendos cuando tengas que pelear, el siguiente vestuario será más bonito, le pondré moños para que luzcas divina.

Sakura: Haaaa.

Touya: Que buena grabación tomoyo, dinos podrías dejarnos a mi padre y a mi ver cada aventura de sakura que pueda llegar a tener.

Tomoyo: Que a hola primo touya y tío fujitaka, por supuesto que pueden verlas, ahí debieron estar ahí, sakura fue muy valiente para enfrentarse a esa carta.

Fujitaka: No lo dudo tomoyo, no lo dudo.

Sakura: Haaaaaaaaaa.

Al terminar la grabación se podía ver a sakura saludado con el singo de paz y amor con los dedos, y giñado el ojo.

* * *

Bueno así termina el capítulo 2, muchos de lo que voy escribir puede parecerse más a la seria de card captor, que tsubasa pero es parte de la historia, y una que otra cosa inventada también.

Besos, dejen comentarios.

Y saludos LadyYi26.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3. Problemas con el Agua**

Era de mañana en la dimensión de clow, y sakura estaba practicando el hechizo de hielo que les enseño el día de ayer la señorita ichihara.

Sakura: Vientos fríos que detienen mi calor (se refiere al calor interno de las personas), les pido que congelen todo a ti alrededor-lanzando un rayo de hielo con sus manos y creando un pequeño iceberg-haa (suspirando).

Kero: Fue mejor que el primer que lanzaste, casi me congelas niña.

Sakura: Lo lamento kero no era mi intensión congelarte, es que realmente quiero hace esto bien, la señorita ichihara dijo que era muy importante dominar este hechizo y que mañana nos evaluaría con él, así que estoy nerviosa.

Kero: Lose, pero podrías recordarme porque no fuiste a la escuela hoy.

Sakura: Ya te lo dije kero, la señorita ichihara tuvo que hacer un viaje a otra dimensión porque querían pedirle un favor.

Kero: Tu maestra hace favores a otros en dimensiones.

Sakura: Si pero debes darle a cambio algo que sea muy valioso para ti.

Kero: Un favor por un pago grande e, bueno supongo que lo vale.

Sakura estaba por responderle a kero, pero en eso el amuleto de sakura empieza a brillar, eso significaba que tomoyo la estaba llamando, toco el amuleto y apareció el rostro de tomoyo.

Sakura: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola sakura, hola kero.

Kero: Hola tomoyo.

Sakura: Oye paso algo en la tierra para que tengas que llamarme.

Tomoyo: No sakura, solo quería saludarte antes de continuar con el paseo escolar.

Sakura: ¿Paseo escolar, a dónde?

Tomoyo: Aun acuario es un lugar lleno de muchos peces de colores y formas, además de otras criatura marinas de la tierra.

Sakura: Eso suena divertido, me gustaría acompañarte pero no puedo seria arriesgado.

Tomoyo: Tu tranquila, mira estoy grabando todo con mi cámara de video, podre mostrártelo en cuanto vuelvas a la tierra.

Sakura: Me parece bien, bueno fue un gusto saludarte tomoyo.

Tomoyo: El gusto también es mío sakura, bueno me tengo que ir con mis compañeros adiós, y adiós también kero.

Sakura/Kero: Adiós tomoyo.

Sakura: Bien una vez más kero.

Kero: Hay no.

Sakura seguía practicando toda la mañana su hechizo de hielo en su dimensión, mientras que en la tierra tomoyo al terminar de llamar a sakura salio de su escondite para reunirse con sus compañeras que al parecer la estaban llamando.

Compañeras de tomoyo (x3): Tomoyo ¿dónde estás?

Tomoyo se fue hasta donde estaban sus amigas.

Tomoyo: Que pasa chicas.

1 compañera: Te estábamos buscando, pronto comenzara el espectáculo de pingüinos comenzara pronto.

Tomoyo: Que bien no puedo esperar a grabarlos con mi cámara.

3 compañera: Tu sí que amas grabar y fotografías las cosas y personas tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Si no puedo evitarlo es como preservar un momento muy especial para cualquier persona.

A lo lejos se escuchó una voz más gruesa que las llamaba a la cuatro.

Voz gruesa: Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, Naoko Yanagimasa, Tomoyo Daidouji.

Chiharu/Rika/Naoko/Tomoyo: Aquí profesor Terada.

Prof. Terada: Que bien que las encontré niñas, vamos con sus demás compañeros.

Chiharu/Rika/Naoko/Tomoyo: Si Profesor.

Tomoyo, sus amigas y su profesor fueron hacia donde estaban exhibiendo a los pingüinos donde estaba el resto de la clase de tomoyo, al llegar recién empezó el espectáculo todos estaban felices y alegres por los trucos que hacían los pingüinos, hasta que repente una de las entrenadoras empezó a ser jalada por el agua era una especie de remolino, todos estaban asustados por lo sucedido, incluso los pingüinos eran arrastrados por esa corriente parecía que no podrían liberarse, hasta que uno de los empleados salto al agua y logro salvarlos, y el remolino desapareció.

Después de esa extraña y aterradora escena la clase de tomoyo termino su excursión y regresaron a sus casas, tomoyo no paraba de ver la escena una y otra vez con su cámara.

De regreso a la dimensión de clow, sakura termino de practicar pero seguía en la terraza.

Sakura: Estoy cansada, pero por fin logre dominar el hechizo de hielo.

Kero: Si, pero a la próxima vez que practiques NO ME USES COMO TIRO AL BLANCO-decía gritando-estuviste a punto de congelarme más de 5 veces.

Sakura: Realmente lo siento kero, ya se pediré que te hagan un pastel solo para ti y del sabor que quieras, eso compensaría el que casi te congelo.

Kero: Eso está bien, pero que sea extra grande.

Sakura: Si.

Se ve una luz que aparece en la entrada principal del palacio.

Kero: ¿Qué es eso?

Sakura: Es un portal dimensional, papá me dijo en el desayuno que hoy vendría los reyes de una de las dimensiones con la que estamos aliados, iré al salón del trono principal para recibir a nuestros invitados como la princesa que soy, mientras que tu ve a mi habitación kero en cuanto pueda les diré a la servidumbre que te preparen tu pastel.

Kero: Que bien, que sea de chocolate con muchas fresas.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al salón del trono principal se encontró con una de las criadas.

Sakura: Disculpe criada, podría hacerle un pastel de chocolate con fresas a kero y que sea grande, y llevando a mi habitación el estará esperándola.

Criada: Claro princesa, enseguida le daré un pastel al amo kerberos.

Sakura: Gracias.

Sakura fue corriendo hasta llegar a la sala del trono principal antes que los invitados.

Sakura: Justo a tiempo.

Touya: ¿Dónde estabas monstruo?

Sakura: Que no soy un monstruo, y estaba practicando uno de los hechizos que nos enseñaron ayer en la terraza.

Fujitaka: Me alegro hija, ahora dejen un lado sus "peleas" tenemos invitados.

Los 3 esperaban tranquilos a sus invitados al entrar, sakura se sobresalta el ver que son los reyes de infinity, la reina Mitsuki Watanuki era una mujer bella, cabellos rubios, ojos verdes, piel blanca, y el rey Ryu Watanuki era igual que su hijo, cabello negro, ojos azul/fuerte, y al frente su hijo el príncipe Kimihiro Watanuki, ( . kimihito su ropa y, . sus padres, para ser honesta no encontré a padres biológicos así que los invente y la imagen es solo una vestimenta del cosplay fue lo más cercano que encontré a una vestimenta real de infinity).

Fujitaka: Familia real Watanuki, sean bienvenidos a la dimensión e imperio clow-recibe al emperador con un abrazo amistoso, mientras que sakura y touya se inclinan respetuoso dándole así la bienvenida a la familia watanuki.

Rey Ryu Watanuki: Siempre es placer venir a su imperio emperador fujitaka.

Fujitaka: Touya, sakura, iremos a la sala de reunión (es la pequeña) para discutir unos asuntos importantes, mientras podrían entretener a la reina y al príncipe.

Touya/Sakura: Si padre.

El emperador Fujitaka y el rey Ryu fueron al salón de reunión, mientras que touya y sakura mantenían entretenidos a sus invitados, sakura estaba encantada con la idea de pasar el dia con el príncipe Kimihiro, hasta que su amuleto empieza a brillar.

Sakura: Haa, reina Mitsuki, príncipe Kimihiro, se estamos muy entretenidos con nuestra compañía pero debo retirarme si no mucha molestia.

Reina Mitsuki: Claro que puedes retirarte, princesa.

Sakura: Que pasen una linda velada-haciendo una reverencia de despedida y sale rápidamente hasta su habitación.

Al llegar a su habitación en cuntra a kero comiendo su pastel de chocolate con fresas.

Kero: Hay que delicia, a hola sakura creí que estarías con tus invitados.

Sakura: Así era, pero tomoyo me está llamando- toco el amuleto con suavidad y aparece tomoyo- hola tomoyo sucede algo.

Tomoyo: Si después de llamarte en la mañana, mis compañero y yo fuimos a ver el espectáculo de los pingüinos, y a mitad del espectáculo apareció un remolino muy extraño empezó a agarrar a la entrenadora y a los pingüinos, lograron salir bien pero creo que ese remolino podría ser obra de una carta clow.

Kero: Descuida tomoyo iremos enseguida, si se trata de una carta clow lo sabremos de inmediato, sakura abre un portal.

Sakura: Si.

Sakura abre el portal a la tierra, entran ella y kero, y llega rápidamente a la tierra y en la habitación de tomoyo.

Sakura: Ya estamos aquí tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Que bien, tiene que ver esto -tomoyo los lleva a una pequeña sala de cine que está en su habitación (cap. 11).

Los 3 miran primero es el espectáculo de pingüinos hasta que repente se ve a la entrenadora siendo arrastrada por una especie de remolino ahí le pone pausa al video.

Tomoyo: Justo ahí en ese momento aparece el remolino.

Kero: Si parece ser obra de la carta agua, debemos ir de inmediato a detenerla para que ninguna otra persona o criatura salga herida.

Tomoyo: Haaa, que bien y ya tengo el vestuario perfecto para ti sakura.

Sakura: Ammm, tomoyo no es necesario.

Tomoyo: Claro que si sakura, y taran (cap. 3), póntelo de inmediato, y esto es para ti kero.

Sakura/Kero: Gracias tomoyo.

Ya después de cambiarse, las guardaespaldas de tomoyo los llevan al acuario a los 3, pero los dejan unos metros antes de llegar para que pusieran discreción antes de entrar ya era de noche así que sería más fácil, se escondieron detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban en la entrada del personal, sakura y kero van corriendo por los pasillos mientras que tomoyo los graba como siempre, llegaron a donde estaban los pingüinos.

Sakura: Aquí es tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Si aquí es donde ocurrió.

Kero: Que extraño no siento ninguna presencia magia, tal vez está en otra del acuario.

Los 3 siguieron explorando todo el acuario hasta llegar a un enorme tubo de cristal donde se encontraban muchos y kero empezó a sentir algo.

Kero: Aquí se siente la presencia, debe estar adentro, sakura antes de que hagas algo debes saber que la carta agua es muy fuerte y debes de ser muy lista para detenerla.

Sakura: Y ¿Cómo se supone que detendré al agua?

Tomoyo: Ha yo puedo ayudar, sé que tienen un congelador donde guardan la comida de los peces y los demás animales, iré a buscarlo y luego les llamo.

Sakura: Que sea rápido tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Si, -tomoyo se separó de sus amigos para buscar por fin lo encontró en el sótano del acuario pero esta un letrero pegado en la puerta que dice esta fuera de servicio por reparación , agarra el amuleto y los llama- Sakura, kero encontré el congelador pero dice que lo están reparando así que no funciona.

Kero: Perfecto ahora como atraparemos a la carta agua.

Sakura sé quedo pensando un rato y recordó el hechizo de estuvo practicando esta mañana.

Sakura: Tengo una idea tomoyo abre el congelador ya sé cómo paralizar a la carta agua, sin que sirva realmente el congelador.

Tomoyo: De acuerdo –toca el amuleto, deja de llamarlos, y abre el congelador esperando a sakura.

Kero: En estas pensando sakura.

Sakura: Confía en mi kero, solo tengo que llevar a agua hasta abajo, agua sal de ahí y ven a pelear.

Sale una enorme cantidad de agua del tubo, como un geiser activo, tratando de acercarse a sakura.

Sakura invoca a la carta vuelo, y hace que la carta agua la sigua, la carta agua empieza intenta a atacarla pero lo logra alcanzarla, sakura sigue volando hasta que se encuentra con tomoyo, ella se alega, mientras que sakura y la carta agua entran al congelador descompuesto.

Sakura: Viento, Vientos fríos que detienen mi calor, les pido que congelen todo a ti alrededor- combina la carta viento con el hechizo de hielo y congelando la carta agua, salió rápido y cerró la puerta para que la carta viento terminada el trabajo.

Kero: Fue una buena idea sakura, usar el hechizo de hielo con la carta viento.

Sakura: Se me ocurrió cuando tomoyo me dijo que el congelador estaba descompuesto, y recordé el hechizo del hielo que practique desde esta mañana, realmente te lo agradezco tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Me alegro que haya sido útil, bueno creo que llego el momento de llegar a verlo.

Abren el congelador y encuentran a la carta agua convertida en escultura de hielo.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow, -convierte la escultura y todo el hielo que se hizo nuevamente en una carta.

Kero: Fue una excelente idea.

Sakura: Si, pero lo malo es que esta carta ya no me permitió pasar más tiempo con el príncipe Kimihiro.

Kero: Hay no te preocupes tendrás para convivir con el.

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo: Haaaa, estas enamorada de un príncipe porque me no me lo dijiste antes, dime como es el, es amable, lindo, educado, quiero que me cuentes todo para poder grabarlo como esta aventura.

Sakura: Hay tomoyo.

Kero: Todo salió como fue planeado, sigue con ese valor sakura.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, mientras intenta evitar las preguntas de tomoyo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Un Domingo en la Dimensión Clow**

Era domingo en la mañana en la dimensión clow y una de las criadas fue a la habitación de sakura, abrió las puertas para irse a su cama y despertarla.

Criada: Princesa sakura, despierte- pero su sorpresa fue cuando vio que sakura no estaba en la cama.

Sakura: Buenos días estoy en mi armario.

La criada fue corriendo hacia el armario al escuchar la voz de la princesa sakura.

Criada: Princesa que sorpresa verla despierta tan temprano y en domingo.

Sakura: Es que no podía esperar, justo hoy vendrá tomoyo aquí a mi dimensión, así que podía dormir de la emoción, esta es la primera vez que viene a clow.

Kero: Si estaba tan emocionada y gritando por toda la habitación que me despertó-dice entre bostezos.

Criada: Usted y la señorita tomoyo son realmente unidas verdad princesa sakura.

Sakura: Si a pesar de que somos de diferentes dimensiones, nuestra amistad siempre va más lejos que cualquier cosa en el universo.

Criada: Me alegro por usted, pero quien ira por la señorita tomoyo ya que no puede viajar entre dimensiones como usted.

Sakura: Papá le pidió a uno de los guardias y a una criada ir por ella si podría llegar aquí sin problema.

Criada: Hablando de eso, su familia la espera para desayunar y al amo kerberos también.

Sakura: Ya vamos para allá, kero ven es hora de desayunar.

Kero: Ha si desayuno que rico.

Kero fue volando junto a sakura para irse al comedor a desayunar, al llegar su familia ya empezó a desayunar.

Fujitaka: Que tal hija muy buenos días.

Touya: ¿Por qué estás tan feliz monstruo?

Sakura: El día de hoy no voy a usar magia contigo-mostrando una sonrisa.

Fujitaka: Vaya hoy sí que has despertado de buen mi princesita sakura.

Sakura: Si es que estoy muy feliz por el hecho de que tomoyo vendrá hoy a nuestro hogar, y no puedo esperar a que llegue, le mostrare toda nuestra dimensión.

Kero: Si estaba tan contenta que no para de gritar de la emoción en toda la habitación.

Fujitaka: Me alegro por ti sakura, yo iré a la dimensión celes, tengo unos asuntos importantes que ver con el rey ashura en persona así que no volveré hasta tarde.

Touya: Yo también volveré tarde, yukito y yo iremos con los arquéalos a explorar las viejas ruinas en el desierto, parece que encontraron una especie de cámara secreta en ellas así que tenemos que ir a supervisar el lugar, todos los guardias irán con nosotros así que monstruo estarán solos con las criadas y mayordomos.

Kero: ¿Quién es yukito? Majestades- con comida en la boca.

Sakura: Yukito Tsukishiro es uno de nuestros principales magos de la dimensión clow kero, se encarga de mantener en equilibrio la magia que se trasmite en los sueños de nuestra gente ya que sus poderes provienen de la luna es la persona perfecta para eso.

Kero: Eso quiere decir que es un mago de la luna-dijo mientras bebía un jugo de naranja.

Sakura: Si, además es el novio de touya.

Kero escupe su jugo por la sorpresa de escuchar eso.

Kero: En serio vaya y eso no les molesta digo ya que ambos son hombres.

Sakura: Hay kero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, aquí y en otras dimensiones las relaciones con personas de su mismo género son muy comunes además yukito es un doncel así que puede tener hijos.

Kero: Ha en ese caso, piensa sentar cabeza con el príncipe touya.

Ahora era touya quien estaba sorprendido por kero.

Sakura: Es cierto ya llevan saliendo 8 años, cuando le propondrás matrimonio hay eso sería tan romántico.

Touya: Eso es asunto mío monstruo, y yo sabré cuando el momento.

Touya termina el último bocado y sale molesto del comedor.

Sakura: Y cuando se supone que es ese momento.

Fujitaka: Sakura no lo presiones, lo que dice tu hermano es verdad el sabrá cuando sea el momento correcto para proponérselo, así como yo se lo pedí a tu mamá, bien será mejor irme ahora, diviértanse los tres y tengan cuidado al recorrer el imperio, si algo pasa usa tu amuleto para llamarme y vendré enseguida-el emperador fujitaka sale del comedor para irse a la dimensión celes.

Sakura: Bien ya termine, y tu kero.

Kero: También termine.

Sakura: Genial vamos kero a la terraza, de seguro tomoyo no tardará en llegar, y estoy feliz de poder recorrer clow con ella.

Kero: De acuerdo- fue agarrado por sakura y va corriendo a la terraza.

Sakura llego feliz y agitada por lo que corrió, mientras que kero estaba mareado por lo rápido que corrió sakura, al llegar una luz estaba en el cielo era el portal en que estaba tomoyo.

Sakura: Ya llego- salen del portal, un guardia, una criada, tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo bienvenida a la dimensión clow.

Tomoyo: Sakura-corre hacia sakura y le da un gran abrazo-no sabes lo feliz que estoy de estar aquí, esta es la primera vez que vengo no puedo esperar para explorar este lugar.

Sakura: Bien vamos primero a mi habitación te va a gustar.

Sakura, tomoyo y kero van a la habitación de sakura, al llegar tomoyo se queda con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Tomoyo: Haaaa, sakura tu habitación es maravillosa, es realmente digno de la princesa que eres.

Sakura: Me alegro que te guste.

Tomoyo: Gustarme, me encanta, a casi lo olvido, traje mi cámara-saca su cámara de su bolso y empieza a grabar-tengo que grabar cada detalle de mi visita.

Tomoyo graba con una enorme sonrisa la habitación de sakura, mientras que ella (con una enorme gota en la cabeza) solo sonreía de los nervios.

Tomoyo: A casi lo olvido-saca al más de su bolso-tengan encontré en mi habitación 2 cartas clow mientras me arreglaba para venir.

Sakura: Eso es increíble, muchas gracias tomoyo, a pero uno está manchado de tinta.

Tomoyo: Si una de mis plumas se rompió y se le regó toda la tinta lo siento por eso.

Sakura: No te preocupes, lo que importa es que ahora es que están aquí después limpio la carta.

Sakura deja las cartas sobre la mesita de su pequeña sala.

Sakura: Ahora ven te voy a enseñar el salón del trono principal.

Tomoyo: Si que emoción.

Las dos salen corriendo de la habitación de sakura.

Kero: Sakura espera no puedes dejar las cartas solas son poner tu nombre antes, espera-kero las sigue.

Al dejar las cartas solas la carta que estaba llena de tinta empieza a limpiarse y brillar.

Sakura llevaba a tomoyo hasta el salón del trono principal ella no paraba de grabar con su cámara cada rincón del palacio, mientras que kero trataba de decirle algo importa a sakura.

Sakura: Aquí estamos tomoyo el salón del trono principal.

Tomoyo estaba maravillada con lo bonito que era el lugar, era enorme salón redondo con un pequeño pedestal sobre el que tenía 4 tronos ( . /-teFP6VovHIg/VoEfqkYVMkI/AAAAAAAADUM/S7YwcN8Q8RI/s1600/3715526_ =tronos de los padres de sakura, . /2219/2210632122_ =trono de touya, . =trono de sakura, son diferentes pero tiene que ver con la realeza lo juro, solo usen su imaginación)

Tomoyo: Hay que hermoso y ese último trono debe ser el tuyo sakura.

Sakura: Si ese es el mío, los primeros dos son de mis padres, y el del medio es de mi hermano touya.

Tomoyo: Es impresionante, puedes sentarte en tu trono por favor, así podre grabar a la gran princesa de clow en el símbolo de su autoridad de su imperio.

Sakura: Claro no hay problema-dijo teniendo una enorme gota en la cabeza.

Sakura se sienta en su trono como la princesa que es, mientras que tomoyo la grababa con mucha alegría, hasta que apareció y aliviado de lograr alcanzarlas.

Kero: SAKURA, haaaaaaa, por fin te alcanzo, tienes que regresar a tu habitación y ponerle nombres a esas cartas inmediatamente.

Sakura: ¿Por qué kero?, no puedo dejarlas solas un momento.

Kero: No sin escribir tu nombre en ellas porque-pero antes de que terminara de hablar, se escuchó unos fuertes gritos desde el pasillo.

Los 3 salieron corriendo a ver qué pasaba, al abrir las puertas fueron regresadas de un golpe por una 5 criadas muy agitadas por lo que corrieron y cerraron las puertas de inmediato.

Criada1: Princesa sakura que alegría que este a salvo.

Sakura: Yo estoy bien, pero que pasa ¿porque estaban gritando todas ustedes?

Criada2: Estábamos en nuestros deberes cuando escuchamos unos ruidos extraños que venían de su habitación.

Criada3: Pensábamos que era usted, así que yo decidí abrir la puerta para ver lo que estaba pasando y al abrirla aparecieron un montón de ramas y troncos tratando de atacarnos y salimos corriendo del lugar.

Kero: ¿Ramas y troncos? Me suena, tomoyo sabes los nombres de las cartas que encontraste en tu casa.

Tomoyo: Si la primer carta se llamaba bosque, la otra no se ya que se manchó de tonta por el frente.

Kero: Bosque, eso no tiene ningún sentido esa carta nunca atacaría a nadie.

Sakura: Que significa con que nunca atacaría a nadie- y de una unas ramas empiezan a empujar la puerta y las criadas lo están intentando bloquear- si nunca ataca entonces porque actúa así.

Kero: No lose normalmente bosque es una carta muy tranquila y amable, algo debe estar haciendo que haga este tipo de desastre.

Sakura estaba por decir algo pero las ramas empezaron a entrar al salón del trono principal hasta que se detuvieron antes de llegar a los tronos y las demás.

Todas las chicas y kero dieron un suspiro de alivio porqué se detuvo.

Kero: Sakura este es el momento para convertirla en carta.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, y convoca al báculo.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- las ramas y troncos desaparecen para volverse una carta otra vez.

Tomoyo: Que bella toma eres mi ídolo.

Criada5: Si princesa eso fue asombro, siempre hace eso cada vez que va a la tierra debe ser muy pesado para alguien tan joven.

Sakura solo sonríe a tomoyo en su cámara y a la cridada, mientras busca con la vista la carta.

Tomoyo: A caso sucede algo malo.

Sakura: La carta clow no está.

Kero: Es cierto la carta puede estar tirada en cualquier.

Tomoyo: Tal vez regreso a la habitación de sakura.

Sakura: Creo que tienes razón tomoyo.

Kero: Perfecto, hay que recuperar la carta clow.

Sakura: Si- y de una se siente un gran temblor por el palacio, y las ramas empezaron a salir nuevamente pero con más velocidad.

Sakura: Todos a la terraza ahora.

Todos fueron corriendo directo a la terraza, muchos criados escucharon el ruido y al ver a la princesa huir de unas ramas que la perseguían la siguieron, todos en el palacio estaban llegado a la terraza y antes de que las ramas los tocara, se detuvieron y empezaron a salir hojas.

Sakura: Parece que ya se tranquilizó.

Kero: Como recibió los rayos de sol, se sintió satisfecha.

Tomoyo: Claro eso es porque normalmente, esto necesita.

Mayordomo: Princesa está usted bien.

Sakura: Estoy bien, no se preocupen por mí.

Todo el personal del palacio estaba tranquilo porque su princesa estaba a salvo, pero ahora lo que les preocupa es que iba a pasar con esa carta.

Tomoyo: Pero que vamos hacer con.

Sakura: Aunque intente convertirla en carta, el árbol vuelve a crecer.

Kero: Que más podemos hacer, necesitamos ir a donde se encuentra la carta para sellarla por completo.

Sakura: Ósea que hay que ir hasta mi habitación.

Kero: Así es.

Se dé repente se escucha un fuerte estruendo las criadas y los mayordomos empiezan a sujetar a sakura y tomoyo para evitar que algo les pase.

Sakura: ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Tomoyo: Parece como si un elefante estuviera caminando.

Kero: Esos ruidos con porque el palacio está crujiendo, a un le falta crecer.

Sakura: Pero ya estaba muy tranquilo-dice soltando del abrazo de la criada.

Kero: Se dio cuenta de que en el exterior hay luz, y necesita recibir esos rayos en todo su tronco y ramas.

Tomoyo: Va a destruir el palacio.

Sakura: No lo hagas.

Kero: Ha llegado tu turno sakura card captor.

Sakura entro nuevamente a su palacio pero vestida con un disfraz que tomoyo le confecciono especial mente para ella (cap.3).

Sakura: Oye ¿Por qué trajiste esta ropa tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Lo que pasa, es que pensaba grabarte en cada rincón de tu palacio para mostrar tu linda personalidad real, iba a titularla como vive la princesa sakura de clow.

Sakura estaba muriendo de la vergüenza ya que también estaba el personal del palacio viéndola.

Criada: Se ve realmente adorable con esa ropa princesa.

Sakura: Gracias (sonrojada), bien todos saben el plan ustedes corten nato del árbol como puedan mientras que tomoyo, kero y yo vamos a mi habitación para sellarla.

Personal: Si princesa-unisonados todos.

Todo el personal se encargaba de cortar el árbol creciente, mientras que sakura, tomoyo y kero se dirigían a la habitación de sakura, trepaban, subían, bajaban, en cada rama del árbol en medio del camino sakura empezaba a cansarse.

Kero: Falta un poco más- y se siente un temblor en el palacio.

Tomoyo: Ha démonos prisa.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación de sakura, al entrar se escuchó un ruido muy peculiar.

Sakura: ¿Que es ese ruido?

Tomoyo: No lo sé.

Al tocar el suelo sakura vio que había agua en todo el piso de su habitación (estaban sobre antes por si tienen dudas).

Sakura: Es agua.

Kero: Que yo recuerde no sale agua de la carta bosque.

Sakura: Entonces debe ser la otra carta clow que me dio tomoyo.

Kero: Entonces eso significa– voltearon y vieron una pequeña nube sobe el gran tronco en medio de la habitación- que también trajiste a lluvia tomoyo.

Tomoyo: ¿Lluvia?

Kero: Es la carta de la lluvia, como bosque y lluvia permanecieron juntas en la habitación, ambas crearon esta jungla tan espantosa, vamos sakura.

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo: Hay que emoción, ha llegado el momento- apuntando su cámara a la acción.

Sakura: Lluvia, bosque – sale una niña de la nube- ya basta de hacer travesuras.

Tomoyo: Se ve sublime.

Kero: Sakura va hacia ti.

La carta lluvia se acerca a sakura y empieza a mojarla encima.

Sakura: Vaya no hizo gran cosa que digamos –se libera un enorme chorro de agua.

Sakura sale de la cascada que la moja, y la carta lluvia la sigue con una risa en la boca.

Sakura: Haaa.

Kero: Sakura esa criatura está jugando, séllala de una buena vez.

Sakura: Pero así no lo conseguiré- decía mientras huía de la carta lluvia.

Kero: Es cierto, sakura usa a agua, ella no podrá combatirla con esa llovizna que lanza.

Sakura: A agua está bien, carta creada por clow necesitamos de tus virtudes, brinda a aquellos poderes mágicos a esta llave que es mi báculo mágico, agua.

Sakura libera la carta agua, la carta estaba a punto de acercarse pero ve que su lluvia es atraída por el báculo y se ve la carta agua en ella.

Sakura: Agua convierte en cadenas de justicia- y encierra a la carta lluvia en una burbuja.

Kero: Muy bien la atrapo.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que merece carta clow- y la convierte en carta nuevamente.

Tomoyo: Lo lograste sakura.

Sakura: Ahora solo falta encargarme del árbol que está destruyendo mi palacio, y es bosque.

Kero: Espera.

El árbol empieza a brillar y encoger sus ramas, afuera el personal seguía contando pero observaron que el árbol se encogía y una de las criadas hablo.

Criada: Ustedes limpien yo iré con la princesa a ver si está a salvo.

Todo el personal asiente por la orden y la criada se dirigía a la habitación de su princesa.

Sakura: Haa- se acerca a la carta y se convierte en carta ente sus manos sin usar el báculo.

Kero: Ves como tenía razón, bosque en una carta muy gentil.

Sakura: Seguramente ella y la lluvia son muy buenas amigas.

Kero: A miren en las ventanas es un arcoíris.

Tomoyo: Hay que hermoso esta.

Sakura se siente en la mesita de su sala y empieza a escribir su nombre sobre las cartas.

Sakura: Sakura ya.

Kero: De esta forma las cartas clow te pertenecerán y obedecerán todos tus mandatos, entiendes.

Sakura: Si, ya aprendí la lección y no volverá a pasar.

Kero: Bueno yo me iré a tu cama a dormir un poco.

Sakura: Que descanses- se levanta de la mesita con el libro abrazado- lamento que tu primera a mi hogar haya terminado en una recolección de cartas tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Al contrario grabe una escena más interesante de las pude haber tomado en todo tu palacio.

Sakura: Que enserio- y se escucha la voz de una criada.

Criada: Princesa sakura, se encuentra bien- decía mientras la abrazaba de la preocupación.

Sakura: Estoy bien mira- la criada la suelta y le muestra las cartas- aquí están las cartas selladas y con mi nombre así me obedecerán.

Criada: Gracias a los dioses que se encuentra bien, pero dígame siempre le pasa este tipo de cosas cada vez que tiene que buscar una carta en la tierra.

Sakura: Pues si básicamente.

Tomoyo: Y eso que no estuvieron presentes es más se los mostrare ahora ustedes.

Criada: Es muy amable de su parte señorita tomoyo, pero tengo que ayudar a mis amigos a limpiar todo el desorden que dejaron esas cartas, con permiso princesa- se inclina y se va de la habitación.

Sakura: Oye tomoyo vamos a ayudar.

Tomoyo: Tú sabes bien cuál es mi respuesta, sí.

Sakura y tomoyo salen para ayudar al personal a limpiar, les costó algo de tiempo que aceptaran la ayuda de la princesa pero al final se convencieron y a mitad de la limpieza tomoyo conversa que algunos del personal y por supuesto grabando con su cámara.

Tomoyo: Y díganme siempre es así de considera y humilde, la princesa sakura.

Mayordomo: Todo el tiempo, la princesa ve primero por sus súbditos y nosotros antes que ella misma, al igual que el resto de su familia.

Criada: Si, es sin duda la chica más maravillosa del multiverso, no hay nadie más amable, gentil, y linda con todos que ella.

Tomoyo dirige su cámara a donde está limpiando sakura y la ve con una gran sonrisa.

Tomoyo: Ella sin duda en toda una princesa.

Al terminar de limpiar todo el palacio tomoyo fue llevada de regreso a la tierra, sakura le pidió al personal que no le dijeran nada a su papá y hermano, como un rato después el emperador fujitaka y el príncipe touya regresaron a casa.

Fujitaka/Touya: Ya llegamos.

Mayordomo: Majestades bienvenidos a casa, y como les fue a los dos.

Fujitaka: Muy bien, el rey ashura es realmente una persona muy fiel ante sus súbditos.

Touya: La cámara que encontramos parecía una clase de salón ceremonial así que yukito y otros magos se podrán a investigar sobre él.

Mayordomo: Me alegro de que hayan tenido un excelente día.

Fujitaka: Y como le fue a sakura con su visita.

Mayordomo: Vayan a su habitación y ahí lo sabrán.

Fujitaka y touya no entendieron lo que les dijo el mayordomo, pero decidieron ignorarlo e ir a la habitación de sakura, al entrar no estaba en su sala pero escucharon un suave suspiro y era sakura acostada junto con kero en sus brazos.

Fujitaka: Parece que tuvo un día muy emocionante con tomoyo.

Touya: Y considerando lo energética que es no me sorprende que este cansada ese monstruo.

Fujitaka: Mejor los dejamos descansar a esos dos, luego tomaremos té y pastel al rato.

Touya: Mejor le ponemos nombre a la comida o esos dos se lo acabaran por completo.

Fujitaka y touya salen con cuidado, dejan a los dos descansar.

Sakura: M..no nos regañen, y ya escribí mi nombre.

Y se ven las cartas lluvia y bosque juntas sobre el tocador de sakura.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Un Panda y Una Hermosa Tienda**

Era una mañana tranquila en la escuela dimensional, sakura y sus amigos estaban entrando a clases muy alegres, estaban hablando tranquilamente hasta que se escuchó la Voz de la señorita Ichihara.

Ichihara: Buenos días niños.

Niños: Buenos días señorita ichihara.

Ichihara: Hoy quiero mostrarles cómo hacer una red áurea (eso representa una hechizo a celes, algo que yo invente y áurea sig. Luz del alma).

Fay toca el hombro de sakura y kurogane para llamar su atención.

Kurogane: ¿Qué quieres fay?, intentamos escuchar a la señorita ichihara.

Fay: Ese es un hechizo de mi dimensión, y se puede hacer con solo decir- pero es interrumpido.

Ichihara: Joven flourite me está escuchando.

Fay: No, lo siento señorita ichihara solo estaba pensando, no era mi intención ignorarla.

Ichichara: Bien, le decía si podría ser amable de mostrarnos como se crea la red áurea y lo que puede hacer.

Fay: Si señorita ichihara.

Ichihara: Ve la enorme piedra que está en frente de usted, quiero que la mueva con la red aural.

Fay se levanta feliz de su asiento, se pone en medio del campo de entrenamiento y empieza a mover sus manos.

Fay: Por las luces de celes que recorren el universo, atrapen aquello que amenaza a mi alma- y crea una pequeña aurora boreal que empiezan a envolver toda la piedra como si fuera atrapado por una red, y la empieza a moverla fácilmente como fuera una pluma y lo pone en su lugar.

Ichihara: Buen trabajo joven flourite, puede volver a su lugar.

Fay: Si señorita ichihara.

Fay regresa tranquilo a su lugar, y los demás esperan instrucciones de la señorita ichihara.

Ichihara: Todos recuerdan las palabras que el joven flourite, dijo al momento de crear la red aural.

Alumnos: Si.

Ichihara: Bien, quiero que todos lo practiquen para nuestra siguiente clase en 3 días, yo quería que lo practicáramos hoy en esta clase, pero me necesitan en otra dimensión para resolver una emergencia y no volveré hasta pasado mañana, así que termino la clase por hoy, ya pueden retirarse a sus casa.

Todos los alumnos salen del salón de ichihara y se abren portales devuelta a sus dimensiones, mientras sakura estaba a mitad del portal a su dimensión, el amuleto empieza a brillar lo que significaba que tomoyo le hablaba, lo toca y aparece tomoyo con el uniforme de deportes.

Sakura: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola sakura, oye creo que una carta clow está en acción.

Sakura: Estas segura, porque crees eso.

Tomoyo: No lo sé un presentimiento creo, pero dime kero está contigo tal vez sepa mejor.

Sakura: No estoy en un portal camino a mi dimensión apenas voy regresando de la escuela, pero en cuanto llegue a casa iremos para haya.

Tomoyo: Bien, entonces los esperare en casa, tengo que ir a mis clases, nos vemos después.

La imagen de tomoyo se va y sakura mira la luz al otro lado significaba que llego a casa, y aterriza de pie en la terraza, corre hasta su habitación pero a mitad se topa con una criada y antes de chocar con ella logra detenerse a tiempo.

Criada: Bienvenida princesa sakura, pero porque llego tan temprano a casa ni siquiera es hora del almuerzo.

Sakura: La señorita ichihara tuvo una emergencia en otra dimensión así que salimos temprano no volverá hasta pasado mañana, podrías darles un mensaje a mi papá y mi hermano de mi parte.

Criada: Si princesa, que quiere que le diga al emperador y al príncipe.

Sakura: Que voy a ir a la tierra, mi prima tomoyo parece que encontró otra carta clow, pero tengo que ir con kero para poder encontrarla y sellar, no sé cuánto tiempo me tome así que puede que regrese hasta tarde o mañana, es solo para que no se preocupen por mí, entendiste.

Cridada: Si princesa.

Sakura: Gracias, ahora a buscar a kero.

Sakura fue corriendo a su habitación través, la criada iba para un estudio que se encontraba al lado del salón del trono pequeño, era como una oficina privada donde el emperador revisaba asuntos de estado menores y papeles importantes, toco la puerta del estudio y escucho la voz del emperador.

Fujitaka: Adelante.

Criada: Buenos días emperador fujitaka, mmm tengo un mensaje de la princesa sakura para usted y también para el príncipe touya.

Fujitaka: Sakura, ya llego, porque volvió tan temprano de la escuela.

Criada: La princesa dijo que la señorita ichihara tuvo una emergía que ella tenía que resolver personalmente, y que no volvería hasta pasado mañana.

Fujitaka: Clásico de la bruja dimensional, pero dime cual es el mensaje que quería darme sakura.

Criada: Así, que va en camino hacia la tierra, dijo que la señorita tomoyo encontró otra carta clow pero que tiene ir con el amo kerberos para estar seguros, y no sabe cuándo volverá hoy hasta tarde o mañana ya que necesita tiempo para encontrar y sellar la carta.

Fujitaka: Entiendo, gracias por decirme y lo de diré a touya en cuanto lo vea en la comida, ya puedes retirarte.

La criada se inclina y sale del estudio, dejando a fujitaka que empezó a perderse en sus pensamientos.

 **Fujitaka: Sakura espero que realmente sea capaz de hacer esta misión de reunir las cartas clow, porque no me perdonaría si algo te llegara a pasar.**

Mientras que sakura fue por sus cosas (las cartas, la llave), encuentra a kero dormido sobre el sofá de su habitación.

Sakura: KEROOOOO- y se despierta por el susto del grito.

Kero: Que te pasa, para ser una princesa eres muy grosera, no debes despertar así a alguien que está durmiendo, pero que haces aquí tan temprano deberías estar en la escuela.

Sakura: Salí temprano porque la señorita ichihara tuvo una emergencia en otra dimensión pero no hay tiempo para eso, tomoyo me llamo y dijo que encontró otra carta clow, por eso te desperté hay que ir de inmediato a la tierra.

Kero: No digas más, vámonos.

Sakura al tener sus cosas listas, abre el portal, entran y llegan muy rápido a la tierra, el portal termina dentro de la habitación de tomoyo, donde ella los estaba esperando ya era el ocaso en su dimensión.

Tomoyo: Ha, que alegría que hayan llegado.

Sakura: En cuanto me llamaste sabía que teníamos que venir kero y yo.

Kero: Y dinos tomoyo, como sabes que una carta clow esta suelta.

Tomoyo: Bueno por lo que nos pasó ayer en todo comenzó.

(Flashback Tomoyo)

 _Tomoyo camina para la escuela cuando vio a una mujer tratando de sostener una caja y se le cae la caja de las manos sacando muchos muñecos de felpa, tomoyo se acerca para ayudarla._

 _Mujer: Muchas gracias._

 _Tomoyo: Es un placer, se ve que tiene muchos muñecos y además son lindos._

 _La mujer la mira agradecida y terminan de poner los muñecos en la caja._

 _Tomoyo: Va a abrir la tienda el día de hoy._

 _Mujer: Si mi nombre es Maki Masumoto, yo soy la encargada de esta tienda mucho gusto._

 _Tomoyo: Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji._

 _Señorita Maki: Con que te llamas tomoyo, ven a ver la tienda cuando salgas de la escuela, para esos momentos yo tendré todo listo._

 _Tomoyo: Si, no vemos después-se va para la escuela y escucha caer las cajas de lejos._

 _A la mitad de clases tomoyo iba al salón de música para practicar su canto, y se topa con chiharu en el pasillo, quien iba para su práctica de porrista._

 _Chiharu: Tomoyo, sabes que abrieron una nueva tienda está cerca de aquí._

 _Tomoyo: Si, se llama twin bells._

 _Chiharu: No quieres ir a verla._

 _Tomoyo: Te fascinan los muñecos de felpa, chiharu._

 _Chiharu: Si, invite a rika y a naoko para que me acompañaran, quieres venir con nosotras._

 _Tomoyo: Si, después de mis lecciones de canto con el coro, bueno será mejor irme no puedo llegar tarde._

 _Chiharu: Nos vemos despues-las dos se separan para ir cada una a sus prácticas._

 _Al terminar todas las clases y actividades, se fueron hacia la tienda para comprar y conocer el lugar, pero al llegar la tienda no estaba lista, aún seguían las cajas y las mesas estaban vacías._

 _Chiharu: Parece ser que la tienda aún sigue cerrada._

 _Rika: Pero el letrero dice que está abierto-señala el letrero con su dedo._

 _Tomoyo: Pero todavía no ha terminado de arreglarla._

 _Ven por el aparador a la señorita Maki caer al piso mientras sostenía una de las cajas._

 _Señorita Maki: Otra vez me pasó lo mismo._

 _Las niñas ven que está batallando con arreglar el lugar ella sola, tomoyo abre la puerta y sus amigas la siguen._

 _Señorita Maki: Adelante por favor, a eres tú la niña que paso en la mañana._

 _Tomoyo: Buenas tardes, traje a mis amigas de la escuela._

 _Señorita Maki: Ho, disculpen por este tiradero._

 _Tomoyo: No le gustaría que la ayudáramos a ordenar su tienda._

 _Señorita Maki: Ha, pero no puedo dejar que mis clientes hagan eso._

 _Tomoyo: No se preocupe por eso, además estamos ansiosa por ver la bellas cosas y muñecos que vende._

 _Señorita Maki: Muchas gracias._

 _Tomoyo y sus amigas empezaron a ordenar, limpiar y arreglar la tienda y estuvieron casi mayor parte del día, luego la señorita Maki les dio té y dulces como recompensa por ayudarla._

 _Señortia Maki: Muchas gracias a todas, tengo muy poco de haberme mudado a esta ciudad y no conozco a nadie aquí, ustedes me ayudaron mucho, adelante coman._

 _Tomoyo/Rika/Chiharu/Naoko: Muchas gracias._

 _Señorita Maki: Como todo fue tan rápido, no vieron todo lo hay en la tienda, mañana si gustan pueden venir y ver con más tranquilidad, las estaré esperando._

 _Chiharu: Si mañana vendremos también, esta tienda es encantadora._

 _Naoko: Debes estar feliz, aquí hay de los muñecos de felpa que te gustan chiharu._

 _Chiharu: Si, me siento muy feliz._

 _Señorita Maki: Te gustan los muñecos de felpa._

 _Chiharu: Oigan no quieren ir a mi casa, ya compre más._

 _De pronto una de las cajas que un faltaban por sacar se cae, y unos muñecos sale rebotando hasta llegar a chiharu era un panda de felpa y ese mismo muñeco ponía nerviosa a la señorita Maki._

 _Chiharu: Que lindo-lo recoge y lo abraza._

 _Naoko: Pensé que era un balón de futbol._

 _Después de encontrarse con el panda chiharu lo compro y se todas se fueron a su casa, al llegar fueron a la habitación de chiharu que estaba repleto de muñecos de felpa._

 _Tomoyo: Hay toda clase de muñecos, esto parece un zafarí._

 _Rika: Tienes razón tomoyo._

 _Todas salieron de la habitación para irse a la sala._

 _Chiharu: Vengan en la hay un muñeco más grande se los voy a enseñar._

 _Van hacia la sala para ver el muñeco de chiharu cuando escuchan un ruido extraño y se detuvieron en medio pasillo._

 _Tomoyo: Que fue ese ruido._

 _Chiharu: Iré a ver._

 _Todas se quedaron en el pasillo unos segundos y siguieron a chiharu a su habitación, pero ella se encontraba quieta y sorprendida en la puerta._

 _Rika: Que sucede chiharu, haa._

 _Chiharu: El muñeco en forma de panda desapareció._

 _Rika: Fue un ladrón- y chiharu se posa sobre ella para llorar._

 _Naoko: Habrá escapado desde este lugar._

 _Tomoyo: Pero si lo seguimos después de que se escuchó el ruido, es muy extraño._

 _Al día siguiente, las chicas estaban en clase en gimnasia._

 _Rika: Ojala pronto atrapen al culpable._

 _Tomoyo: Pero el culpable no dejo huellas, ni siquiera una pista para empezar las investigaciones._

 _Naoko: Ayer me puse investigar en internet, y vi sobre un rumor en otra ciudad que habla sobre._

 _Rika: Sobre una que trae desgracias y adquiere su mercancía, por eso es que un ladrón entro a su casa ese día._

 _Naoko: Si._

 _Tomoyo: Intentas decir que la señorita Maki, es la ladrona._

 _Naoko: Dudo que ella lo sea, podría estar bajo un embrujo de algo o alguien._

 _Rika: Naoko eso es imposible._

 _Naoko: Pero podría pasar, nunca qué tipo de criaturas o seres mágico podrían estar cerca de nosotros._

 ** _Tomoyo: Me pregunto si fue una travesura de alguna carta clow._**

 _Al terminar las clases, tomoyo fue sola a la tienda de la señorita Maki, para investigar si fue una carta clow el problema._

 _Señorita Maki: Buenas tardes._

 _Tomoyo: Buenas tardes- y mira al muñeco de panda._

 _Señorita Maki: Que sucede._

 _Tomoyo: Señorita Maki, ese muñeco fue el que compro chiharu._

 _La señorita Maki se voltea y mira al muñeco con temor._

 _Señorita Maki: Otra vez hizo lo mismo._

 _Tomoyo: ¿Otra vez?_

 _Señorita Maki: Cuando abrí mi tienda en otra ciudad sucedió lo mismo y no fue solo una vez, en ese lugar se creó un rumor, que si comprabas en esa tienda atraías a los ladrones pero nunca consiguieron arrestarlo, todos comenzaron a creer que yo había sido la culpable, lo mejor será que cierre este negocio._

 _Tomoyo: No diga eso, pues parece un desperdicio porque es un lugar tan agradable._

 _Señorita Maki: Pero no crean que hice esto sola._

 _Tomoyo: Hoo._

 _Señorita Maki: Yo estaba comprometida, él era uno de los mejores diseñadores pero lamentablemente falleció en un accidente, a él le gustaban mucho los muñecos su sueño era crear sus propios diseños para venderlos en su tienda._

 _Tomoyo: Señorita Maki._

 _Señorita Maki: Si cierro el negocio él se pondrá muy triste verdad, pero ya no puedo._

 _Tomoyo salió de la tienda, y fue caminado a su casa caminando lento y para poder llamar a alguien._

(Fin Flashback Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: Y fue cuando los llame.

Sakura: Pobre Señorita Maki, por lo que nos contaste podría ser una carta clow.

Kero: Si, pero no existe ninguna carta clow que sea capaz de reunir muñecos, me suena bastante absurdo, además no que esté relacionado con la magia.

Sakura: Pero será mejor ir a confirmar kero, tu puedes sentir la presencia de una carta clow.

Kero: Bueno depende del caso.

Sakura: Si una de las cartas clow es la causa, podríamos ayudarla, además es lo único que le queda de su prometido.

Kero: Pues ni hablar vayamos a echar un vistacito, tomoyo tú nos guías.

Tomoyo: Si.

Los tres salieron de la casa rápidamente para irse a la tienda de la señorita Maki, y acordaron un plan en el camino, tomoyo distraería a la señorita Maki, mientras que ellos dos buscaban la carta clow, llegaron a la tienda y comenzó el plan.

Tomoyo: Señorita Maki el té negro que nos sirvió estaba tan delicioso, sería tan amable de enseñarme como se sirve él te son es mucha molestia.

Señorita Maki: Claro que si tomoyo.

La señorita Maki se lleva a tomoyo a la parte de atrás de la tienda, y le da la señal a sus amigos de que no hay amenaza de ser descubiertos.

Kero: Muy bien el plan marcha a la perfección.

Sakura: Hay que buscar esa carta kero.

Sakura y kero entran a la tienda.

Sakura: Según tomoyo el panda redondo es el más extraño.

Kero: Bueno hay que buscar ese panda no.

Pero el panda ya no estaba en el lugar que decía estarlo.

Sakura: Que raro tomoyo dijo que lo vio aquí al medio día.

Kero: Ho mi amor soy graduado de la universidad.

Sakura: Que demonios estás haciendo- lo regaña al verlo coquetear con una muñeca de felpa.

Mientras que tomoyo seguía entreteniendo a la señorita Maki.

Señorita Maki: Lo recomendable es que el agua caliente y repose un poco para que agarre sabor.

Tomoyo: Ha con ese es el secreto.

Señorita Maki: Bueno hay que regresar a la tienda.

Tomoyo: Señorita Maki, sabía que antiguamente la isla de Seinlak, eran donde se daban los cultivos de té Seinlak.

Señorita Maki: Ha ya veo Seinlak era en un país antiguo, a decir verdad no conocía ese dato.

Tomoyo: También bebieron té con leche, ayuda a la digestión sobre todo después de la comida.

Sakura y kero continuaban buscando al panda pero no encontraban nada, y kaede se golpeó con una silla por accidente.

Kero: Si no guardas silencio descubrirán que estamos aquí, puedo sentir la presencia de una carta clow.

Sakura: Ha, en dónde.

Kero: Debajo de la mesa.

Sakura mira hacia abajo y encuentra al panda se va rodando y lo agarra.

Sakura: Te atrape.

Kero: A no, se dio a la fuga.

Sakura: Que se dio a la fuga.

Kero: Así es se posiciono en otro muñeco de peluche.

Sakura: Haaaay.

Tomoyo mantenía a la señorita Maki distraída tanto como podía.

Tomoyo: Y ya sabía que la edición de una cinta de video, no significa cortarla para volverla a pegar, las escenas que uno cree conveniente se graban por separados, a eso se le llama editar, pero al momento de editar la imagen perderá un poco de calidad por lo tanto es necesario usar una cinta de la cámara de video.

 **Tomoyo: Sakura sal de la tienda lo más pronto posible, porque se me están terminado los temas de conversación.**

Sakura y kero revisaban cada muñeco de felpa en la tienda pero no lo encontraban en ninguna la carta clow.

Tomoyo: Creo que la imagen más nítida se obtiene con las cámaras digitales, es una ventaja que se puedan grabar con unos colores hermosos, los juegos de video y todas esas cosas pero el único problema que hay son los derechos de autor, ha es verdad casi lo olvidaba últimamente las baterías de las cámaras de videos son más durables para grabar por horas y horas, por ejemplo hace 2 años en la boda de mi tía tuve que cargar 10 baterías porque duraba poco tiempo.

Kero: Estoy seguro de que puedo sentir su presencia.

Sakura: Crees que no esté aquí kero- y saca un peluche muy raro y de color rosa.

Kero: Es ese, tienes en tus manos la carta salto.

La carta empieza a mover todos los muñecos, empezaron a agruparse y formaron una enorme bola de muñecos que empezaron a atacar a sakura.

Tomoyo: Y la distancia vocal es muy importante- y se escucha un ruido muy extraño.

Señorita Maki: Ha, ay alguien dentro de la tienda- y va a la tienda.

Tomoyo: Señorita Maki espere.

Al entrar a la tienda ve como todos los muñecos se mueven por si solos y ve a una niña en medio, la carta salto se suelta de sakura rompe el cristal y se saltando junto con todos los muñecos de felpa, la señorita Maki se desmaya por lo sucedido.

Tomoyo: Señorita Maki.

Sakura: Tomoyo cuida de ella, voy por la carta.

Kero: Yo te acompaño.

Tomoyo: Hay es una lástima que ahora no podré grabar sus hazañas.

Sakura y kero van corriendo tan rápido como le es posible para seguir a la carta salto, y sakura logra acercarse, casi logra capturarla pero le salta sobre la cabeza y logra escapar.

Sakura: Donde quedo la carta salto.

Kero: Arriba.

Ven a la carta salto reunir a todos los muñecos, para tocar a sakura, pero no le hizo nada, y los dos pusieron una cara de confundidos.

Sakura: Eso no me dolió nada- y ven a la carta salto aterrizar.

Kero: Quiere escapar otra vez.

Sakura: No iras a ninguna parte.

Sakura se para, corre, atrapa la carta pero hace que los 2 salgan saltando por el aire, estaban muy arriba en el aire, la carta logra escapar y deja caer a sakura, y kero se encontró de bajo sobre una vaca de plástico que la aplasto.

Sakura: Llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ente nosotros y muéstraselo a sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión, libérate- aparece el báculo y saca la carta vuelo-Vuelo- se salva de caer y empieza a volar sobre su báculo.

Sakura: Ahí está.

Lo sigue hasta el parque del rey pingüino y logra aterriza, al tener la carta enfrente intenta posicionarse para capturarla.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces.

La carta salto, va muy rápido de una posición a otra, no paraba y logra escapar otra vez.

Sakura: Árbol muestra tus hojas verdes, convierte en mi aliado, bosque.

Bosque sigue a la carta salto y logra atraparla en una enorme trampa de troncos.

Sakura: Lo atrape.

Mientras que kero logro salir de la vaca que lo aplastaba.

Kero: Esta vez nos trataron muy mal.

Los muñecos empiezan a levantarse y a volar hasta donde estaba la carta salto.

Kero: Que pasa- sigue a los muñecos.

Sakura estaba lista y escucha un ruido desde los arbustos era tomoyo con su video cámara.

Tomoyo: Ya sellaste a esa criatura en la carta clow.

Sakura: Tomoyo apenas lo voy hacer.

Tomoyo: Llegue justo a tiempo.

Sakura: Y la señorita Maki.

Tomoyo: Ella se encuentra bien.

Se empieza a escuchar un fuerte crujido, era la carta salto saliendo de su encierro, salta alto en el aire y los muñecos empiezan a rodear la carta por completo.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué es eso?

Kero: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sakura: No tengo idea.

La carta salto se convierte en un gigantesco muñeco de felpa, y emite un sonido muy bajo.

Kero: Parece que ahora va a rugir.

La carta salto intenta aplastarlos y los 3 salen corriendo.

Sakura: Sera mejor que nos separemos.

Kero: Si pi.

Se separan, tomoyo se va entre los árboles mientras que sigue grabando, sakura corre tan rápido como les es posible.

Sakura: Hay sus pasos son muchos más rápidos que los míos- y llega al rey pingüino.

Sakura se posiciona para atacar, pero antes de mover siquiera un dedo la carta salto empezó a balancearse, se cae y su cuerpo hecho de felpa se destruye por completo.

Sakura: Ho- muestra una cara de "que fue lo que paso", se acerca a los muñecos y ve a la carta salto desmallado.

Kero: Perfecto esta es tu oportunidad para sellarlo en la carta.

Sakura: Si, regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- y la convierte en una carta y la atrapa con la mano.

Kero: Lo hiciste muy bien sakura.

Sakura: Aunque al final fue algo vergonzoso- miran los dos la carta salto.

Kero: Es muy ágil pero carece de inteligencia.

Sakura: De verdad.

Tomoyo: Apenas comenzara con el trabajo pesado.

Sakura: ¿Apenas comenzara?

Tomoyo: Debemos regresar todos los muñecos de felpa a la tienda, no podemos dejarlos aquí.

Los 3 miran todos los muñecos que estaban tirados por el parque, y sakura recordó la lección de esta mañana.

Sakura: Por las luces de celes que recorren el universo, atrapen aquello que amenaza a mi alma- atrapa a todos los muñecos de felpa en la red áurea –ahora llevemos estos muñecos con la señorita Maki.

Sakura empieza a caminar con los muñecos flotando por la red áurea, mientras que kero se queda sorprendido por eso y tomoyo feliz grabando, llegaron a la tienda y puso todos los muñecos en orden y reparo el vidrio roto con su magia, y salieron de la tienda, pero el muñeco de panda lo regresaron a chiharu, regresaron a la casa de tomoyo donde pasaron la noche.

Al día siguiente la tienda ya estaba abierta y con muchos clientes viendo todo tipo de objetos y muñecos, tomoyo y sus amigas fueron para verla y quedo fantástica, chiharu fue con la señorita Maki.

Señorita Maki: Quieres a los amigos del panda.

Chiharu: Si, para que no se sienta solo de nuevo, pero me parece que es un panda bastante extraño, cuando regreso me dio un gran susto.

Señorita Maki: A mí me paso lo mismo, hasta sufrí un desmayo de la impresión.

Tomoyo, rika, y naoko miraban, a lo lejos.

Tomoyo: Chiharu recupero su ánimo de siempre verdad, además la tienda esta vendiendo muy bien.

Rika: Si, pero aún me pregunto cómo fue que el panda despareció y luego volvió aparecer, no tiene sentido.

Naoko: Yo tengo una idea, talvez una alguna magia que esta sobre el muñeco.

Rika: Jaa,jaa, hay rika tú y tus fantasías.

Naoko: Pero podría ser verdad.

Y escuchan la puerta abrirse era sakura la que estaba entrando, kero está oculto en su capa, tomoyo se acerca a ella.

Tomoyo: Sakura, pensé que ya estabas en tu di.., en tu casa.

Sakura: Mi papá y hermano me llamaron en la mañana mientras que tú estabas en clases, dijeron que como tengo clases hasta mañana podría quedarme el resto del día aquí como recompensa, además quería saber cómo le había ido a la señorita Maki.

Tomoyo y sakura mantenían una enorme, pero escucharon a naoko llamándolas y se acercan.

Tomoyo: Chicas ella es mi prima sakura.

Sakura: Mucho gusto soy Sakura Kinomoto.

Rika: Hola yo soy Rika Sasaki.

Naoko: Naoko Yanagimasi, y que ropa tan llamativa tienes.

Sakura: Si, es que originaria de dónde vengo, soy de un país que está en el desierto.

Naoko: Eso lo explica.

Sakura: Bueno será mejor irme, nos vemos después- y golpe las tarjetas haciendo caer donde estaban sostenidas.

Señorita Maki: Niña te encuentras bien.

Sakura: Si, y lo siento mucho- se agacha para recoger todo.

Kero: Creo que salto no es el único que le causa problemas a la señorita Maki.

* * *

Bueno espero que le haya gustado.

Besos.

Y Disfruten su VERANO Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Recuerdos de Sakura y su Mamá**

Era de mañana en la escuela primaria de tomoeda los alumnos estaban en el receso y Naoko les contaba a sus amigas sobre lo que le paso ayer.

Naoko: Ese día se me hizo muy tarde, por eso se me ocurrió tomar un atajo, así que al pasar por el bosque que está detrás de la escuela, vi una luz muy extraña que flotaba en el aire, hasta donde estaba en abismo y vi que salió una horrible fantasma.

Rika/Chiharu: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Tomoyo y naoko se taparon los oídos para no oír el grito de miedo de sus amigas.

Tomoyo: Por favor rika, chiharu no griten así.

Rika/Chihari: Lo lamentamos.

Chiharu: Es cierto lo que nos acabas de contar naoko.

Naoko: Si.

Chiharu: No habrás confundido con otra cosa.

Naoko: No.

Rika: Por favor ya no hablen sobre eso, se me pone la piel de gallina.

Chiharu: Oigan, no les gustaría comprobar con sus propios ojos si lo que sucedió fue cierto, podemos ir después de las prácticas para ver se oculta en esos bosques.

Rika: Pero en ese lugar, se supone que hay un barranco muy profundo podría ser peligroso.

Chiharu: Mientras estemos juntas no habrá ningún problema, vamos todo saldrá bien, tú estás de acuerdo tomoyo, tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Que, así estoy de acuerdo.

Rika: Oye te pasa algo has estado distraída toda la mañana.

Tomoyo: No es nada chicas.

Y Escucharon una campanada, era hora de volver a clases.

Naoko: Ya termino el receso vamos.

Todas se levantaron, para ir a su salón pero tomoyo no para de pensar que era otra y en día de hoy.

 **Tomoyo: Tal vez fue una ilusión de alguna carta clow, tendré que esperar al salir de la escuela.**

Eran las 4:05 PM y las niñas iban directo al bosque para comprobar la existencia de un fantasma ahí, caminaban por el parque siguiendo a naoko, y chiharu decidió romper el hielo.

Chiharu: Que creen, dentro de poco será el cumpleaños de mi mamá y estaba pensando en buen regalo, no se les ocurre algo.

Rika: Como a tu mamá le gusta mucho la repostería, me parecería perfecto regalarle un lindo plato para poner pasteles.

Chiharu: Si un lindo plato, oye tomoyo qué opinas al respecto.

Tomoyo: Me parece una estupenda idea- y siguieron caminando.

 **Tomoyo: Es verdad, el próximo domingo debería ser el cumpleaños de mi tía nadeshiko, ojala sakura este bien porque hoy también es el aniversario la muerte de su mamá.**

En tanto la dimisión de clow, todo el lugar estaba en completo silencio porque era el 7 aniversario de la muerte de la emperatriz Nadeshiko Kinomoto, siempre en el mismo día toda la dimensión se quedaba en silencio, la familia Kinomoto fue a la tumba de nadeshiko para visitarla todo el día estuvieron ahí, rezando, dejando regalos y hablando con ella uno a la vez incluso kero, al llegar el ocaso se despidieron, subieron a su carruaje y se fueron al palacio, la tención era grande.

Al llegar al palacio fueron recibidos por la servidumbre, les avisaron que estaría pronto la cena, pero no dijeron nada solo asentaron con la cabeza y cada uno de ellos se fue a su habitación a vestirse, kero podía notar lo triste que estaba sakura, quería romper la tención pero mejor se quedó callado para no hacerla sentir más triste, se viste cpn su pijama y le tocan a la puerta.

Sakura: Adelante.

Criada: Buenas noches princesa, ya está lista la cena su familia la espera.

Sakura: Gracias, ya voy- la criada cierra- vamos kero.

Kero solo sigue a sakura hasta el comedor, al llegar todos estaban en silencio sakura se sentó en su lugar, ni su padre ni su hermano decían nada por eso, y llegar el mayordomo con la comida, y le pone los platos a todos.

Mayordomo: Aquí tienen, son fideos con mariscos.

Sakura: Son mis favoritos.

Touya: También los de mamá.

Mayordomo: Que disfruten la cena- sale y la familia empieza a comer, y sakura nota en la mesa un jarrón de flores y una fotografía de su mamá, sakura agarra la foto.

Sakura: Esta fotografía me gusta mucho, fue cuando mi mamá tenía 16 años verdad.

Fujitaka y Touya dejaron de comer para ver la foto que tenía sakura, ella se la dio a su papá para mirarla al igual que touya.

Fujitaka: Así, lo recuerdo bien, era cuando su mamá solía ser modelo en la tierra, antes de casarnos claro.

Kero: No es por ser grosero majestad, pero en todo el día he tenido la curiosidad de preguntar, ¿cómo era su esposa?

Todos en la mesa se quedaron en completo silencio hasta que hablo el emperador fujitaka.

Fujitaka: Ha, nadeshiko es una mujer hermosa, y amable con todo el mundo, jamás conocí a alguien tan encantadora, cuando llego a esta dimensión no estaba segura de que ella fueron aceptada por los habitantes de clow, pero se ganó el amor del pueblo con gentileza y amabilidad, nunca ha existido nadie más maravillosa que ella-le da foto a sakura y ella lo pone en su lugar junto al jarrón.

Kero: Suena a que era una mujer muy hermosa.

Sakura: Y lo sigue siendo kero.

(Pov Sakura)

 _Yo tenía solo 3 años cuando mi mamá falleció, por eso no tengo muchos recuerdos de ella, pero mi papá, mi hermano, y todos en la dimensión clow me han contado cosas sobre ella, por eso es que la quiero tanto._

(Fin pov Sakura)

Fujitaka: Sera mejor que comamos los alimentos antes de que se enfríen.

Todos empezaron a comer y la situación mejoro un poco, incluso sakura volvió a sonreir y eso ponía a kero más tranquilo, después de cenar todos se fueron a su habitación, sakura estaba dispuesta a leer un poco antes de dormir al igual que kero, pero el amuleto de sakura empieza a brillar, lo toca y aparece tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo, hola paso algo.

Tomoyo: Amm, si creo que encontré un carta clow, pero también dice que podría tratarse de un fantasma.

Sakura: Fantasma, haaa, me dan miedo.

Kero: Así que le tienes miedo a los fantasmas.

Sakura: Si.

Kero: Pero no le temes a nada, cuando te enfrentas a una carta clow.

Sakura: Mira le tengo pavor a la cosas que no tienen forma, en cambio una carta puedo saber su identidad.

Kero: Que manera de comentar las cosas, se ve que eres una chica bastante complicada, pero dinos tomoyo estas segura de es un fantasma o una carta.

Tomoyo: Amm, no lo sé, hoy naoko nos contó que vio un fantasma en bosque que está detrás de la escuela, y la seguimos después de clases para ver si era verdad que había un fantasma en ese lugar, llegamos hasta el barranco y vimos una luz detrás de nosotras haciendo aparecer el fantasma, chiharu dijo que lo vio salir de una niebla tensa y que tenía orejas puntiagudas, naoko dijo que tenía un solo ojo que le daba vueltas, rika dijo que tenía una boca roja con colmillos filosos.

Sakura: Haaaaaaaaaaa, ya no cuentes más por favor- decía con lágrimas entre los ojos.

Kero: Pero que miedosa eres, y tu tomoyo que viste.

Tomoyo: Un Panecillo gigante.

Sakura/Kero: ¿Qué?

Tomoyo: Lo que yo pude ver fue un panecillo gigantesco.

Kero: Eso es muy raro, pero todas vieron cosas muy distintas, no recuerdo una carta con esas características tan extrañas.

Tomoyo: Fue por eso que los llame, podrían venir a la tierra asegurarse de que es lo que aparece.

Kero: Por supuesto, no dejaremos que nadie más salga asustado o lastimado por esa aparición, verdad sakura.

Sakura: Ya que, no tengo alternativa, solo voy por mis cosas y nos vamos- sakura va por su capa, su anillo, su báculo, al tenerlas cosas abre el portal y llegan a la casa de tomoyo, y como siempre tomoyo le tenía un disfraz de conejo listo para el momento y su video cámara, se vistió y se fueron al bosque, pero sakura estaba muerta del miedo.

Kero: Pero que te pasa, una card captor no puede llorar por algo así, demuestra valor.

Sakura: Es que.

Tomoyo: De verdad estas bien.

Sakura: Si pero es que tengo miedo.

Tomoyo: Bueno sakura no quiero que te lastimes como esa niña.

Kero: ¿Esa niña, lastimada?, quieres decir que alguien ya salió lastimado.

Tomoyo: Si, antes de que llegaran chiharu me llamo diciendo que volvió aquí con otras 5 niñas que investigaban también al fantasma, pero al momento de ver al fantasma, todos comenzaron a tener pánico y la cosa se complicó cuando de ellas cayo.

Sakura: Entonces es necesario atrapar a la carta clow.

Kero: Así es como debe actuar una card captor que protege la paz de esta dimensión.

Sakura: Pero que voy hacer si sale en fantasma.

Kero: Para solucionar ese problema, primero hay que averiguarlo de acuerdo.

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo: Pues vayamos cuanto antes- se voltea y esta una pequeña luz flotando.

Sakura: Si es- la luz se aleja entre los árboles.

Kero: Niña.

Sakura: Si, vuelo- sigue a la pequeña luz hasta el barranco.

La luz se detiene y empieza a extenderse por todo el barranco, sakura estaba lista para defenderse pero aparece una mujer de entre la luz, y la mujer era su mamá.

Sakura: Eres, eres tu mamá- y seguía viendo fijamente- de verdad eres mi mamá- se miran una a la otra y sakura parecía que lloraría de felicidad- si eres tú.

Tomoyo y kero llegaron al barranco y vieron la luz que rodeaba a sakura.

Kero: Que es eso, que es lo que sucede sakura- se golpea por una especie de escudo que protegía la carta.

Tomoyo: Kero- lo atrapa.

Sakura seguía cautivada por ver a su mamá, ella estaba tan feliz.

Sakura: Hola mamá- su mamá extiende sus brazos como queriendo abrazarla, y empieza a caminar hacia ella.

Tomoyo: Por favor no sigas, o caerías.

Pero ella no escuchaba nada, solo seguía caminando para estar con su mamá, en cuanto está en frente de ella su mamá desaparece y ella se desmaya en caída.

Tomoyo: CUIDADO SAKURA.

Antes de caer alguien la sujeta de la mano empezando a descender suavemente, y a medio descenso un portal es abierto, salen dos jóvenes del portal la atrapan y van hacia arriba del barranco, el escudo desaparece y tomoyo ve a su primo touya y aun joven de piel blanca, cabello gris, ojos café, que sostenía a sakura en sus brazos, ella corrió hacia ellos con kero en sus manos que seguía inconsciente.

Tomoyo: Gracias a al cielo que la atraparon, y usted quien es joven.

Joven: Soy Yukito Tsukishiro, soy uno de los magos de la luna de la dimensión clow, y el novio del príncipe touya.

Tomoyo: Pues mucho gusto tsukishiro- reacciono muy normal y con su sonrisa de amabilidad.

Touya: Tomoyo que fue lo que paso aquí, porque sakura estaba cayendo del barranco y porque kero está dormido en tus brazos- kero se despierta al oír la vos del príncipe touya.

Kero: Que me paso- y mira a sakura inconsciente- haa, sakura que le paso.

Touya: ESO MISMO QUIERO SABER YO.

Yukito: Calma touya, primero debemos llevar atender a sakura, y luego que nos digan los tres que paso aquí- touya asiente con la cabeza como respuesta.

Tomoyo: Vayamos a mí casa, ahí podrá estar más tranquila cuando despierte.

Todos estuvieron de acurdo con ese plan, tomoyo llama a sus guardaespaldas y van por ellos 5 muy rápidamente, al llegar a la casa de tomoyo la llevaron a su habitación para poder revisarla, al ver que se encontraba en perfecto estado la dejaron sobre el sofá para pudiera descansar, después de un rato sakura empezó a despertar y se levanta de golpe.

Tomoyo/Kero: Sakura- le dan un abrazo- que alegría que estés bien.

Sakura: Gracias tomoyo y kero- ve que su hermano y yukito están en la habitación- hermano, yukito, que hacen aquí.

Touya: Pues vinimos a impedir que te lastimaras, yukito fue al palacio diciendo que tuvo una visión en la tú estabas en problemas, que bueno que llegamos a tiempo.

Sakura: Lo siento no era mi intención preocuparlos a todos.

Tomoyo: Eso no importa sakura, lo bueno es que estas bien.

Kero: Pero dinos, que fue lo paso ahí, cuando yo intente acercarme una clases de escudo me noqueó muy fuerte.

Yukito: Si, princesa que fue lo que le ocurrió.

Sakura: Fue algo muy sorpresivo, vi a mamá en ese lugar.

Touya/Yukito/Tomoyo/Kero: ¿Qué?

Sakura: Si, era ella o su espíritu pero estoy segura de que era mamá.

Kero: Eso es imposible, su cuerpo está en la dimensión de clow.

Sakura: ¿Porque ella estaría en ese lugar tan solitario?- empieza a dormirse otra vez, tomoyo la sostiene para que no se caiga.

Touya: Sera mejor irnos a casa- va por sakura y la pone sobre su espalada- gracia por todo tomoyo.

Tomoyo: No fue nada, primo touya.

Touya: Yukito podrías abrir un portal por favor.

Yukito invoco un bastón el doble de grande que de sakura para poder abrir un portal.

Touya: Y tu kero, espero que me le des a mi padre una mejor explicación de lo que le paso a sakura, que la que me diste a mí- amenazó a kero, él se sentía muy avergonzado por no proteger a sakura.

Yukito: Ya está abierto el portal touya, vámonos- salta al portal.

Touya y kero entran al portal.

Tomoyo: Adiós- y se cierra el portal.

Llegaron a la dimisión de clow, en la habitación de sakura donde el emperador fujitaka los estaba esperando muy preocupado, vio a sakura dormida sobre la espalda de touya.

Yukito: Yo pondré a sakura en su cama, majestad.

Fujitaka. Gracia yukito.

Yukito agarra a sakura para acostarla en su cama, mientras que fujitaka con solo una mirada les pedía que los tres salieran de la habitación, al salir tuvo una reacción muy mala sobre esto.

Fujitaka: Que fue lo que paso en la tierra, kerberos.

Kero: Bueno es que.

Fujitaka: Se suponía que tendrías que cuidarla.

Kero: Pero fue un accidente.

Fujitaka: Un accidente que pudo haber herido a sakura, si no fuera por yukito ella estaría lastimada.

Kero: Pero majestad- se abre la puerta.

Yukito: Ya acomode a sakura majetad, y no se preocupe ya la revise en la tierra y está en perfectas condiciones.

Fujitaka: Gracias yukito, me gustaría que te que quedaras a dormir esta noche con nosotros para que puedas ver a sakura mañana, y tu kero espero que tengas una buena explicación, hablaremos de esto todos en la mañana- y se va muy enojado a su habitación.

Kero entra a la habitación muy preocupado, y touya y yukito se van a la habitación de touya, al llegar se ponen a conversar.

Touya: Yuki, aun no te he agradecido por decirme lo de sakura, gracias.

Yukito: No fue nada touya, pero crees que realmente sakura haya visto a la emperatriz nadeshiko antes caer al barranco, algunas se te apareció tu madre.

Touya: Claro si, de hecho fue mi culpa que sakura le temiera los fantasmas y espíritus.

Yukito: ¿Por qué?

Touya: Cuando era más pequeño, se me ocurrió decirle que había una mujer con el cuerpo invisible o un anciano que hacia explotar los objetos.

Yukito: Y por esa razón, sakura le tuvo miedo a muchas cosas.

Touya: Ella no puede verlos, pero puede sentir su presencia, losé porque se pone a llorar sin razón.

Yukito: Ves muy seguido al espíritu de la emperatriz.

Touya: No, después de cumplir los 13 años, desapareció y no volví a saber de ella, tú crees que sakura se sienta sola porque su mamá no está a su lado- dijo terminando de poner un pijama.

Yukito: No dudo mucho que se siente sola, pero es muy normal que ella tanga deseos de verla nuevamente, sakura está pasando por muchas cosas desde que empezó a reunir las cartas clow así que no la regaña por lo de hoy.

Touya: Losé pero- yukito pone sus manos en su rostro.

Yukito: Touya se te asusta la idea de algo malo le pase a sakura, pero tienes que aprender a confiar en ella, porque si no nunca sabrás los que ella misma puede lograr.

Touya: Odios cuando me llegas yuki.

Yukito: Por algo soy tu novio no- y se dan un beso en los labios.

Yukito: Pero si crees que tu hermana es linda, lo que deberías hacer es dejarla de molestar, no se merece que la trates así.

Touya: Yo tengo todo el derecho porque es mi hermana.

Yukito: La sobre proteges mucho.

Touya: Cállate y vamos a dormir- dos se duerme junto en la cama (porque la comparten no sean mal pensados).

A la mañana siguiente sakura despierta en su habitación pero no tenía puesta una de sus pijamas sino una muy diferente a las que acostumbraba, ve a kero a su lado dormido con una flor roja en la boca y su amuleto empieza a brillar, lo toca ve a tomoyo.

Sakura: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Esta bien sakura.

Sakura: Si estoy bien.

Tomoyo: No te lastimaste, te sientes bien,

Sakura: Tranquila estoy mejor ahora que descanse- ve a kero despertarse y se pone en frente de ella- kero.

Kero: Lo siento, yo tuve la culpa por obligarte hacer esto.

Sakura: Mm, muchas gracias- huele la flor rápido- que lindo.

Y la puerta se abre, eran su papá, su hermano, y yukito los que entraron.

Fujitaka: Sakura, dime estas bien.

Sakura: Estoy bien papá.

Todos dan un suspiro de alivio, yukito revisa si no está lastimada, dice que se encuntra en perfecto estado y ven a tomoyo.

Fujitaka: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola tío, será mejor dejarlos a solas.

Fujitaka: Espera tomoyo, me gustaría que también me explicaras lo que paso ahí.

Tomoyo: Si, así lo quieres, oye sakura que abra sido ese resplandor tan extraño.

Fujitaka/Touya/Yukito: ¿Resplandor?

Sakura: Si, es que vi a mi mamá en ese resplandor, estoy segura de que esta en ese bosque.

Fujitaka: Pero es imposible, su cuerpo está aquí.

Yukito: Pero su esposa vino de la tierra, majestad es probable que quisiera estar cerca de lo que una vez fue su hogar.

Tomoyo: Pero todos aquí dicen que vieron cosas diferentes, tu eres la única que vio a tu mamá sakura.

Kero: Creo que lo mejor, será olvidarnos de este caso.

Sakura: ¿Qué?

Kero: No sé, si se trata de una carta clow o un espíritu, pero tiene los poderes suficientes como para lanzarme bastante lejos, te pedí por favor que me ayudaras a obtener las cartas, pero no quiero que un ser desconocido te lastime o te le haga llorar.

Fujitaka: Estoy de acuerdo con kerberos, no dejare que corras ese riesgo otra vez, no puedo permitir que algo te pase, eres la princesa y mi hija sakura.

Sakura: Gracias a todos por cuidarme, aunque lo mejor será ir de nuevo a ese lugar.

Tomoyo: Estas segura.

Sakura: Si es una carta clow es necesario hacer algo para atraparla, y si se tratara de mi mamá- se levanta y va hacia su balcón- tú lo dijiste hermano, que mamá ya no estaba en este mundo, y que como he crecido ella se siente tranquila y que se marchó aun lugar precioso que hay en cielo, por eso quiero saber qué hace mi mamá en la tierra.

Touya: Estas segura de esto sakura.

Sakura: Más que nunca.

Sakura mira a todos muy fijamente y el emperador fujitaka da un suspiro de derrota

Fujitaka: Bien sakura si eso es lo que quieres volverás a ese lugar, pero iras con yukito para que te ayude en caso de que haya problemas.

Sakura: Gracias papá.

Tomoyo: será mejor que vengan hasta la noche, yo le avisare, adiós.

Y la esfera de tomoyo desapareció, el emperador fujitaka le pidió a sakura que descansara el resto del día, y que el mismo le avisaría a la señorita ichihara de su falta a clases, todos salieron de su habitación incluso kero salió para dejarla tranquila, después de pasar casi todo el día descansando sakura y kero se fueron a la tierra con la compañía de yukito, al llegar tomoyo le dio un traje un tanto futurista y un audífono para kero (parecía un audífono), se puso el traje y se fueron al bosque y en el barranco.

Tomoyo: Por favor, cuídate mucho sakura.

Kero: Me voy a acercar a ese barranco de nuevo, entendido.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza.

Kero: Ten mucho cuidado con lo que va a suceder, y yukito tu ten lista tu magia.

Yukito: Si, kerberos- sostenía un bastón en forma de medialuna.

Tomoyo: Pero creen que esta vez aparezca.

Kero: Claro, mi intuición nunca facha.

Tomoyo graba con su cámara hacia el barranco, y estas la misma luz que atrajo a sakura hacia su trampa.

Tomoyo: Cuidado, ahí está.

Kero: Sakura.

La luz empieza a extenderse por el barranco y aparece la mamá de sakura.

Sakura: Eres tu mamá.

Tomoyo: Es cierto es su mamá.

Yukito: No puedo creer que sea la emperatriz nadeshiko.

Kero: Es idéntica al retrato que vi, pero que paso esta vez, todos podemos ver lo mismo.

Sakura: Mamita- se acerca - de verdad eres tú, que estás haciendo aquí- su mamá solo mantenía los brazos extendidos hacia ella.

Sakura: Mamá te sientes sola, quieres que me quede a tu lado para siempre- se aleja su mamá- ha espera no te vayas mamá.

Kero: No espera, no sigas caminado- fue volando rápidamente hasta sakura y yukito corrió junto a él, pero al acercarse a sakura los dos se golpean con un campo de fuerza y ambos chocan contra los árboles.

Tomoyo: Kero, tsukishiro.

Kero/Tsukishiro: Ayuda a sakura.

Sakura: Mamá espérame, mamá por favor, te lo suplico, mamá no te vayas, mamá, mamá, mamá- al tratar de sostener su mano se cae al barranco.

Kero/Tsukishiro: SAKURA.

 **Sakura: Mamá porque, porque, porque- recordó una lección que les dijo Ichiharu en una de sus clases.**

 ** _Señorita Ichiharu: Cuando un ser querido por nosotros que ya no está físicamente protege a un ser importarte para él o ella con su alma, por nunca lo expondría en algún peligro por eso deben usar su magia, para aprender a protegerse y que esa alma pueda estar en paz consigo misma._**

 **Sakura: Es verdad, mi mamá Jamás me aria esto.**

Sakura: Eso jamás- lanza una carta y la invoca- Vuelo- vuela hasta llegar arriba otra vez, se pone en frente de su mamá.

Kero: Sakura.

Tomoyo: Bien hecho.

Yukito: Gracias a dioses.

Sakura: Tú no eres mi mamá, quien eres tú.

Su mamá, empieza a distorsionarse y aparece una especie de ilusión, ante ellos.

Kero: Recuerdo muy bien esa apariencia, lo sabía, se trata de una carta clow.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces carta clow.

Tomoyo: Felicidades sakura.

Kero: Veamos, es la carta ilusión, ahora entiendo porque todos veían cosas tan diferentes.

Tomoyo: A que te refieres con eso.

Kero: La carta ilusión, puede mostrarle a la personas lo que ellas quieren ver, cada persona tiene diferentes pensamientos, y por esa razón todos veían cosas distintas.

Tomoyo: Ahora entiendo porque la primera vez que lo vi, medio un panecillo, me estaba muriendo de hambre y solo en eso podía pensar.

Yukito: Y el que la princesa viera a la emperatriz nadeshiko.

Kero: Todos ellos pensaron que si verían a determinado fantasma, saldrían gritando de miedo, antes de venir aquí sakura nos mostró el retrato de su mamá en clow, por eso todos porque pensamos que estaría en este bosque.

Tomoyo: Y fue esa fuerza que los impulso a ti y a tsukishiro.

Kero: Fue el sentimiento de felicidad que tenía sakura, al ver a su mamá, el cual era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Sakura: Que bueno mamá, que no estabas sola en este lugar- decía limpiando sus lágrimas- me daría gusto verte de nuevo, pero me daría más gusto saber que te encuentras en un precioso lugar en el cielo.

Kero: Sakura, le has puesto mucho entusiasmo a tu vida, te aseguro que tu mamá está muy tranquila, bueno al principio todos nos preocupamos un poco.

Después de capturar la carta fueron a la casa de tomoyo, se despidieron, y volvieron a la dimensión clow, el emperador fujitaka y el príncipe touya los esperaban en la habitación de sakura, al llegar dijo que estaba muy cansada y así que todos fueron a sus habitaciones para descansar, al día siguiente sakura se fue corriendo hacia el comedor porque se le iba hacer tarde para la escuela dimensional kero le seguía el paso, en el comedor estaban el emperador fujitka, el príncipe touya, y yukito.

Sakura: Haaa, llegare tarde- empieza a comer rápidamente el desayuno

Touya: Iras a la escuela en domingo.

Sakura: Si, es que la señorita ichihara hoy regresa de una dimensión y va evaluar los últimos hechizos que hemos aprendido en su clase- sakura termina el desayuno, antes de salir su papá le habla.

Fujitaka: Sakura espera.

Sakura: Si, papá.

Fujitaka: Como has estado esforzándote mucho por encontrar las cartas clow, y no quiero que vuelvas acorrer un riesgo de que te lastimen, le pedí a yukito que te acompañara a la tierra para puedan reunir las cartas clow.

Sakura: Esta bien papá, si crees que es lo mejor, no me molesta que me acompañe.

Fujita: Y tu kerberos qué opinas.

Kero: Yo tampoco tengo problema, majestad además si es por la seguridad de sakura mejor.

Sakura sale corriendo del comedor para ir a la terraza.

Yukito: Creo que acompañar a sakura, será muy interesante.

Touya: No lo dudes yuki.

Sakura seguía corriendo y vio una enorme pintura de su mamá donde estaba una mesa que estaba llena de regalos y flores porqué era el cumpleaños de la emperatriz nadeshiko, sakura saco un pequeño regalo para ella de su mochila y la deja en la mesa.

Sakura: Muchas felicidades en tu cumpleaños mamá, te quiero mucho, bueno tengo que irme a la escuela.

Sakura corrió a la terraza y entro al portal, pero ella no sabía que su mamá la veía y estaba a su lado.

Nadeshiko: Esta vez vine porque me preocupa un poco, pero creo que todo regreso a la normalidad, sigue trabajando duro mi princesita linda- se ve su anillo de matrimonio reluciente y se regresa hacia el cielo con una tranquilidad al saber que sakura se está convierto en una chica muy fuerte y valiente.

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 6, que les guste.

Besos, Lady-Yi26.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7. El Primer Desafío de Sakura como Ladrona**

Era de noche en la tierra, en un museo de la ciudad de tomoeda estaba un guardia vigilando los pasillos, en tanto una persona estaba escondida entre las sombras el guardia apunto hacia el pero logro esconderse antes de ser visto, el guardia siguió caminado y detrás de él estaba una pintura de un ser que no parecía humana.

Mientras que en la dimisión de clow, sakura seguía probándose diferentes vestido que tenia guardados en su enorme armario.

Sakura: Que tal este kero.

Kero: Es lindo.

Sakura: Seguro, creo que se hace ver un poco infantil- va a buscar otro vestido.

Kero: Haaaaaay, sakura ya decídete te has probado como unos 30 vestidos en tan solo 2 horas, además porque tienes que verte bien mañana que es lo especial que ocurrida.

Sakura: Ha, si se me olvidaba es van a hacer una pintura de mi mañana en la tarde, es una tradición de clow cuan do un príncipe o princesa cumples sus primeros 10 años de vida–entra una criada en el armario.

Criada: Princesa, amo kerberos, los esperan para cenar.

Sakura/Kero: Si ya vamos- salen del armario y de la habitación para irse a cenar, llegan al comedor viendo que estaban sirviendo la cena a su familia, y se sientan.

Sakura: Perdón por la tardanza.

Touya: Por un segundo pensé que empezaríamos sin ti monstruo.

Sakura: Que no soy un monstruo.

Fujitaka: ¿Que estabas haciendo en tu habitación?

Sakura: Estaba buscando la ropa que me pondré mañana en la tarde, para mi pintura.

Kero: Si, estuvo más de 2 horas buscando algo en su armario, a mí me tenía frustrado-lo decía comiendo.

Fujitaka: Estas muy ansiosa por tu primera pintura verdad sakura.

Sakura: Si, solo espero lucir bien, como mi hermano en el suyo.

Touya: Si, pero la mía mostraba a un príncipe noble, no a un monstruo hiperactivo.

Sakura: QUE NO SOY MONSTRUO.

Fujitaka: Ya vasta ustedes dos, sakura no tiene que preocuparte estoy segura de que harán una hermosa pintura de ti.

Sakura: Mm…gracias papá.

Todos cenaron tranquilamente, para después irse a dormir, a la mañana siguiente sakura fue a la escuela dimensional, estaba en sus clases y mientras realizaban un hechizo en pareja fay podía notar la mente distraída de sakura.

Fay: Sakura, has estado muy pensativa desde hace rato, ocurre algo.

Sakura: Ha, no es nada es solo estaba pensando en que ropa ponerme hoy esta tarde.

Fay: Es verdad, hoy van a pintar tu retrato, los 10 años de sakura kinomoto princesa menor de la dimensión de clow.

Sakura: Si, estoy muy emocionada.

Señorita Ichihara: Concentre niños, este hechizo es muy importante para eviten cualquier ataque silencioso, porque hasta el silencio puede ser mortal si no tiene cuidado.

Alumnos: Si, señorita ichihara.

Señorita Ichihira: Repitamos el hechizo una vez más, ante el silencio que sofoca el sonido, escucha lo más lo que más has de temer, quiero que lo repitan hasta que lo aprendan bien, entendieron.

Alumnos: Si.

Estuvieron todo el día hasta la hora de salida, sakura estaba a mitad del camino a su dimensión, cuando vio brillar su amuleto, lo toco, y apareció la esfera de tomoyo.

Sakura: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola sakura, oye otra carta está en acción.

Sakura: Que, en serio, ¿Dónde está?- se detiene en medio del portal.

Tomoyo: En el museo, pero no estoy segura de lo que hace, será mejor que vengas para explicarte mejor.

Sakura: Si, iré de inmediato.

Sakura se voltea y con su anillo invoca una grieta en el portal que la llevara directo a la tierra, llega directo a la habitación de tomoyo, mientras que tomoyo también recién llega de la escuela entra a su habitación con el uniforme escolar.

Tomoyo: Sakura, viniste muy rápido.

Sakura: Si, es que yo estaba dentro del portal de mi escuela a mi casa, y logre invertirlo para trajera aquí.

Tomoyo: Tu familia y kero saben que estas aquí.

Sakura reacciona de golpe y mantiene una enorme lágrima de vergüenza en la cabeza.

Sakura: Haaaaaaaa, es verdad gracias por recordármelo- toca su amuleto, llama a su papá y aparece él en la esfera.

Sakura: Hola papá.

Fujitaka: Sakura ¿dónde estás? las cridadas me dijeron que tardabas mucho en volver a casa, ¿estás bien?

Sakura: Si, es que tomoyo me llamo mientras estaba en portal, dice que encontró otra carta clow, ahora estoy con ella en su casa.

Fujitaka: Que bueno hija, le diré a kerberos y a yukito que vayan de inmediato a la tierra.

Sakura: También dile a kero que me traiga mis cosas, él sabe cuáles son- la esfera de su papá desaparece.

Tomoyo: Bien, mientras esperamos, te tomare las medidas para tu siguiente traje- decía muy alegre y con una cinta métrica en la manos.

Sakura solo mantenía la gota de vergüenza en su cabeza dejando que tomoyo tomara sus medidas, después de tomoyo tomara las medidas de sakura llegaron yukito y kero, kero le dio sus cosas a sakura.

Sakura: Ahora que estamos todos aquí, podrías decirnos tomoyo como sabes que es una carta clow.

Tomoyo: Bien, todo empezó hoy en la mañana mi grupo fue de excursión al museo de arte de Tomoeda, yo estaba pintando junto con naoko, cuando ella termino se fue al jardín para acompañar a las rika y chiharu, cuando buscaba la entrada al jardín vio como un niño trataba de destruir una pintura, y que de repente vio que la pintura movía su mano y que todo el ruido desapareció, cuando fui por ella ya era de volver a clases y nos contó a mí a mis amigas.

Kero: Que todo el ruido desapareció, debe tratarse de silencio.

Tomoyo: Silencio, esa palabra significa que no hace ruido.

Kero: Si, esa carta detesta que haya ruido a su alrededor, y le encantan los lugares tranquilos.

Sakura: Como el museo de arte de esta ciudad.

Kero: Exactamente.

Tomoyo: Y ¿Cuáles son los poderes de la carta silencio kerberos?

Sakura: Según tú y tu amiga naoko, solo desaparece lo puede desaparecer los ruidos.

Kero: Pero no solo eso, cuando la carta intenta callarte desaparecen los ruidos pero al mismo tiempo.

Sakura: ¿Qué más puede hacer?

Kero: No tengo idea.

Sakura se desmaya, tomoyo y yukito solo tenía expresión de sorpresa en sus rostros.

Sakura: Y te haces llamar la bestia guardiana de las cartas.

Kero: Y qué quieres que haga, como casi no habla, no tengo especificado su carácter.

Tomoyo: Anda sakura, mientras esperamos a que llegue la noche, te hare un traje perfecto para el momento.

 **Sakura: Lo sabía.**

Pasaron toda la tarde esperando a que llegara la noche en tomoeda y haciendo un traje para sakura, al llegar la noche fueron en la camioneta especial de tomoyo donde tenía los trajes de sakura para sus misiones, se estacionaron detrás del museo, una de las guardaespaldas de tomoyo dijo que estaría esperándolos ahí a los 4, bajaron de la camioneta, tomoyo cerró la puerta y graba felizmente a sakura con su nuevo traje era azul marino con rombos azules y alas de murciélago.

Sakura: Este traje me gusto, va de acuerdo a la ocasión.

Yukito: Te ves muy bien con ese traje sakura.

Tomoyo: Si, los ladrones no deben ser llamativos.

Sakura: En realidad no quiero actuar como ladrón, tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Pero tienes que burlar a la vigilancia que hay en el museo de arte, es necesario disfrazarte de acuerdo a la ocasión- guarda su cámara y saca un papel de su bolso.

Kero: Y ¿Qué es eso?

Tomoyo: Es el itinerario del vigilante que está en el museo.

Sakura: Increíble como lo conseguiste.

Tomoyo: Regrese al museo y copie el itinerario que estaba en su oficina, antes de ustedes llegaran.

Sakura: WOOOW.

Yukito: Es muy lista señorita daidouji.

Tomoyo: Gracias, puedes llamarme tomoyo, bien de acuerdo al itinerario el único problema que tenemos es que regresa a vigilar el lugar después de una hora, no contamos con mucho tiempo chico.

Sakura: Así es.

Tomoyo: Seamos precavidos, pondré la alarma de mi reloj 5 minutos antes para que nos avise, es hora de llevar a cabo nuestra misión- aplasta un par de botones del reloj y empieza a correr el tiempo.

Los 4 corren y se escabullen por los pasillos del museo, están el segundo piso escucharon un ruido, vieron por el bandaral del pasillo, parecía un persona pero no podía distinguirse quien era por lo obscuro del lugar.

Sakura: ¿Qué estará haciendo aquí?

Tomoyo: Parece sospechoso.

Kero: No hablen nosotros también lo somos.

Yukito: Si, pero no intentamos robar nada kerberos.

Tomoyo: Seguramente vino a robar alguna pieza del museo de arte.

Sakura: Crees que podrá ser un ladrón, que vamos a hacer, no ponemos dejar esto así.

Tomoyo: Muy fácil, vamos a ahuyentarlo.

Kero: Si ¿Pero cómo piensas hacerlo?

Tomoyo: Con esto- muestra una lámpara roja y grande. Ya verán este es mi plan.

Después de que tomoyo les explicara su plan comenzaron a actuar, la persona seguía caminado por los pasillos hasta que escucho una voz misteriosa.

Voz misteriosa: ¿Quién eres tú?- la persona se asusta- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- Sal de aquí inmediatamente.

Persona: ¿Quién, quien eres tú?, no me engañas estas ahí.

Kero: Es un chico muy valiente, no se escapa.

Sakura: Oigan esa voz es de.

Tomoyo: Se parece a la de un niño.

Kero: Bueno hagámoslo.

Tomoyo: Si- enciende la linterna para hacer aparecer la sombra de kero.

Persona: Sal de ahí.

Kero: Escúchame con atención, soy el espíritu que protege este lugar, vete de aquí.

Persona: No es cierto, tú no proteges este lugar, debes ser el que hace travesuras a las pinturas.

Sakura: Creo que viene hacia acá.

Tomoyo: No salió como lo planeamos.

La persona se acercó lo suficiente.

Persona: No te vayas a mover- aparece kero con la luz, lo asusta- HAAAAAAAAA- choca con una de las esculturas, kero estaba por agarrar la escultura que le callera encima, pero yukito se le adelanto y el agarro la escultura antes de que le cayera en la cabeza a la persona, la puso en su lugar la escultura pero al revés.

Sakura y tomoyo fueron hacia la persona, y tomoyo lo ilumina con su lámpara.

Tomoyo: Lo suponía es un niño.

Sakura: ¿Por qué un niño, vendría a este lugar y tan noche?

Kero: Eso lo averiguaremos pronto.

Yukito: Ustedes pueden encargarse de esto, yo seguiré escondido en el segundo piso por si algo pasa- se regresa al segundo piso.

El niño empezaba a abrir los ojos.

Tomoyo: Recobro el conocimiento.

Sakura: Te encuentras bien.

El niño ve a kero, pero este fingía ser un muñeco.

Niño: Haaaaaaa.

Sakura: No te asustes, solamente es un muñeco de felpa.

Niño: Hace un momento hablo.

Sakura: No use ventriloquia para hacer este truco- comenzó a mover la cara de kero.

Kero: Pensé que eras un ladrón, discúlpame.

Niño: Que cara tan rara, me dio un buen susto.

Sakura: Jajaja(x3)

Niño: Yo no soy un ladrón, y ustedes que están haciendo en el museo de noche, no perdonare al malvado que está haciendo travesuras a las pinturas.

Sakura: Nosotras no hemos hecho nada.

Tomoyo: Somos unas ladronas de primera categoría, nunca haríamos algo así- sakura tenía una expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza.

Niño: Son ladronas, entonces.

Sakura: No es mentira, hemos venido por algo que se nos olvidó.

Niño: Entonces, ¿Por qué te disfrazaste?

Sakura: Esto es porque, porque- decía sonrojada.

Tomoyo: Nos divierte.

Tomoyo dio una respuesta un tanto extraña, pero fue convincente para el niño, aunque sakura se sentía avergonzada.

Niño: Si no son las que hacen travesuras a las pinturas no me importa, me voy tengo prisa.

Sakura: Espera- ve que una etiqueta se le cae de su maleta, y ve le nombre- Espere Yuuki Chibana- el niño se detuvo.

Yuuki: ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Sakura, le muestra la etiqueta de su maleta, y se sientan en una de las bancas del museo para conversar tranquilos, y yukito veía todo desde lo lejos.

Yuuki: Realmente soy muy descuidado.

Sakura: Yuuki de verdad, piensas destruir esa pintura con el cuchillo.

Yuuki: No pienso hacer eso, solo quería regresarla a la normalidad.

Sakura: Mmmm.

Yuuki: Esa pintura la hizo, mi papá, su nombre es Taikacha Chibana y es un pintor famoso.

Tomoyo: Yo conozco a Taikachi Chibana, él nos ha hecho el favor de pintar muchos cuadros, pero el año pasado él- mira a yuuki, y también sakura mira al niño.

Yuuki: El otoño pasado, enfermo gravemente y murió- decía tratando de no llorar, tanto sakura como tomoyo sintieron pena por él- es pintura fue la última que hizo mi papá durante nuestro viaje familiar que tuvimos en verano, él quiso pintarme con todo entusiasmo como recuerdo de que fuimos al mar, mi mamá dice que es su pintura favorita, pero a alguien no le importo y dibujo unos garabatos encima de ella, destruyo el recuerdo más valioso de mi papá y mío- derramo una lagrima en su mano.

Sakura: Que cruel, ahora entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también se lo importante que es una pintura que conmemora a alguien que amas, mira yuuki nos comprometemos a ayudarte en esto.

Yuuki: No las necesito, yo puedo arreglármelas solo.

Kero: Porque dices eso ellas se esme- sakura le tapa su boca para que no las descubran.

Yuuki: Maaa.

Sakura: Es ventriloquia, mira- mueve la cara de kero- no seas malo con nosotras déjanos ir contigo.

Yuuki: Hagan lo que quieran pero no interfieran en mi trabajo.

Kero: Impertinente.

Tomoyo: nos hemos demorado más de la cuenta, démonos prisa.

Sakura: Si.

Todos fueron hacia donde la pintura, pero sakura se notaba un tanto preocupada.

Sakura: No podré usar mi magia en frente de yuuki.

Kero: Tampoco conseguiremos ahuyentarlo de aquí.

Tomoyo: Aprovechen el momento, mientras hablo con él- les quiña el ojo.

Sakura: Si.

Todos estaban frente a la pintura, yuuki se acercó a ella.

Sakura: Esta es, verdad.

Kero: Estoy seguro de que es la carta silencio.

Yuuki: El lugar donde pintaron a esta mujer está fresco, como es pintura lonio (no sé cómo se prenuncia) poder quitársela.

Sakura: Sabes mucho.

Yuuki: Yo también, quiero ser un gran pintor como mi papá.

Sakura: Seguramente lo serás.

Yuuki se voltea un poco para esconder su sonrojo por lo que dijo sakura, tomoyo se acerca les guiñe el ojo sakura y kero y empieza la distracción.

Tomoyo: Pero yuuki, sabes que es muy difícil reparar las pinturas hechas a lonio, porque no dejas que un especialista lo haga.

Yuuki: No puedo dejar que esos señores se encarguen de esto.

Tomoyo: No tendrás problemas.

Yuuki: No para nada, yo mismo me encargare de arreglarlo.

Sakura estaba por encerrar a la carta silencio, cuando vio que movía su mano.

Tomoyo: Seguro causaras que el vigilante venga a la sala- voltearon a la pintura sus miradas.

La carta silencio puso la mano sobre su boca, logro que toda la habitación fuera un total silencio, pero también logro que todos salieran de la sala, y los llevo al jardín.

Sakura: Parece que estamos afuera, en el jardín.

Yuuki: Otra vez paso lo mismo, si te acercas a la pintura de mi papá sin darte cuenta, pareces fuera de la sala.

Tomoyo: Debe ser el poder de la carta silencio.

Kero: Entiendo, si haces ruido, tiene los poderes para sacarte de la habitación.

Sakura: Hoo, que no hizo cuando estaban al medio día aquí.

Yuuki: Pueden creer lo que sucedió, pensé que se trataba de un fantasma por eso trate de hacerlo durante el día, pero no funciono, que puedo hacer para acercarme a ella.

Sakura: ¿Un fantasma?, haa- se acercó al niño- sabes algo yuuki, pienso que sucedió porque hicimos mucho ruido cerca de la pintura, mientras permanezcamos callados dudo mucho que el fantasma se dé cuenta, y nos saque de nuevo.

Yuuki: Entonces, lo único que debo hacer es guardar silencio.

Sakura: Así es.

Yuuki: Pero no podre despegar a ese fantasma.

Sakura: Entonces te iras.

Yuuki: Niega con la cabeza- se puede entrar por ese lado, vamos.

Vuelven a entrar hacia el salón, y con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido.

Kero: Lo del fantasma fue buena idea, podemos engañarlo diciendo que fue obra de él.

Yuuki saco de su maleta de arte una lámpara de cabeza, pero hizo caer su cuchillo e hizo ruido.

Sakura: Ahí no.

Tomoyo: Fue ruidoso.

La carta escucha y los saca de la habitación otra vez, vuelven a entrar, yuuki guarda la lámpara de cabeza, le chita sakura para decir silencio, tomoyo sacar un cuaderno diciendo dense prisa (creo que es lo que dice no encontré la traducción correcta), kero estornuda, yuuki lo escucha finge de ella el estornudo, la carta silencio entra en acción de nuevo.

Yuuki: Rayos.

Sakura: Solo estornudo levemente.

Kero: De esta forma no podremos hacer el conjuro.

Tomoyo: A caso, no habrá algún método para solucionar esto- y escuchan el reloj de tomoyo sonar la alarma ya casi era hora de que el vigilante viniera hacer su ronda.

Yuuki: Yo me las arreglare solo.

Sakura: Espere no vayas yuuki.

Tomoyo: No, el vigilante no tardara en venir y si también nos descubren quien sellara la carta silencio.

No tuvieron más opción que quedarse ahí, yuuki corría para hacerse cargo del pintura y la lámpara del vigilante lo ilumina.

Vigilante: Quien anda ahí- yuuki corre- no huyas regresa- lo persigue hasta donde la carta silencio.

Sakura: Hay no, ya lo atraparon.

Kero: Aquí también es peligroso.

Tomoyo: Vamos a escondernos- se esconden detrás de una escultura.

Sakura: Hay que ayudarlo.

Yuuki: Suéltame, suéltame.

Vigilante: Eres el niño del medio día.

Sakura: Ahora que haremos.

Y de pronto ve que el vigilante y yuuki paralizados como estatuas, sakura, kero y tomoyo fueron corriendo hacia la entrada para ver lo que había pasado, al entrar ven a yukito con su baculo, desaparece su báculo y aleja a yuuki del vigilante.

Sakura: ¿Qué hiciste?

Yukito: Un hechizo de parálisis, reaccionaran pronto- pero se dio cuenta de hizo ruido y otra vez la carta silencio actúa, están de nuevo en el jardín.

Kero: Esta carta empieza a molestarme, me agradaba más cuando se quedaba callada.

Yukito: Si, esa carta es como una sombra pero a la vez algo sofocante.

Sakura: Sombra, Sofocar- recuerda la lección de la clases de al medio día y la carta sombra.

Sakura: Eso cierto, ya sé que hacer- se posa en frente de la ventana- sombra sobrepasa los vidrios y trasládame hacia ese lugar, sombra.

La carta sombra imita a sakura pero la luz del ventanal no llega a la pintura, tomoyo enciende su linterna y la dirige a la pintura, la carta silencio estaba a punto de actuar pero sakura la detiene con el hechizo que aprendió.

Sakura: Ante el silencio que sofoca el sonido de voz, escucha lo más lo que más has de temer en tu interior- logra perturba a la carta silencio, quien se cubre los oídos parecía que sufría mucho por algo- regresa a tu forma humilde que mereces carta clow- la sella en una carta la recoge con su mano ensombrecida, luego la deja en pasto, va por ella, la recoge y la toma en su mano junto con kero y ambos posan para la cámara de tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Nuestro plan fue un éxito.

Yukito: Si, buen trabajo.

Ven que el guardia empieza a moverse y se escoden rápidamente, yukito agarra a yuuki paralizado en sus brazos.

Vigilante: Eso fue extraño, y a donde se metió ese niño, que travieso es-ve la pintura- QUE ESTO- se aterra el guardia y sale corriendo- Que horror esa pintura cambio.

Sakura, kero tomoyo, y yukito regresaron al salón y dejaron a yuuki en el suelo para pudiera descongelarse, yukito se vuelve a esconder, y yuuki al fin se descongela.

Yuuki: Que paso, hay no logre hacer mi trabajo de nuevo.

Sakura: Eso no es cierto, mira.

Tomoyo ilumina la pintura, se ve que es yuuki pero con el cabellos más largo y mostrando una gran sonrisa, yuuki se acerca a la pintura, hace caer su gorro que escondía su cabello largo.

Yuuki: La pintura regreso a la normalidad.

Sakura: Ya veo eres una niña, discúlpame por haberte tratado como un niño.

Yuuki: Yo debo disculparme.

Tomoyo: El cabello largo te sienta muy bien yuuki.

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo acompaño a yuuki hacia la salida del museo, para que sakura, kero y yukito pudiera irse a su dimensión, yukito abrió un portal, fueron directo a su palacio, al llegar todo el palacio estaba tranquilo demasiado tranquilo terminaron en el salón del trono principal, y en eso entra el emperador fujitaka.

Fujitaka: Que bien que hayan vuelto.

Sakura: Hay papá nunca crearas lo que tuve que hacer.

Fujitaka: Me lo puedes contar en otro momento, ahora hay algo que tengo que enseñarte, pero primero cierra los ojos.

Sakura: ¿Por qué?

Fujitaka: Confía en mí, solo ciérralos.

Sakura cierra los ojos, su papá la guía para que no le pasara algo en el pasillo por no ver, kero y yukito sintieron curiosidad por lo que le mostrarían a sakura, los siguieron, fueron hasta el pabellón donde se exhibían las pinturas de las familias imperiales de clow, en medio del pabellón estaba una enorme cortina de tercio pelo rojo colgando en la pared.

Fujitaka: Ahora abre los ojos.

Sakura empezó abrir sus ojos lentamente, al igual que la cortina empezaba a caer, al abrir los ojos, se tapa la boca con las manos por la gran sorpresa, era ella, su pintura ya estaba hecha ( . /revision/latest?cb=20090207182654 para que vean).

Sakura: Ho por los dioses, no puedo creer esto, pero como, si yo no estaba aquí como fue que.

Fujitaka: Fue idea de tu hermano.

Sakura: ¿Mi hermano?

Touya: Si, aun pienso que eres un monstruo, pero también eres la princesa de clow, y como faltaste a que te retrataran para capturar otra carta clow, le pedí de favor al pintor que pudiera hacer tu pintura por orden obligatorio del príncipe.

Sakura: Pero como supo cómo soy físicamente.

Fujitaka: La verdad sakura, le mostramos una foto que le pedimos a tomoyo y el resto fue fácil.

Sakura: En serio, bueno no importa, gracias hermano- le da un gran abrazo a touya.

Touya: No fue nada monstruo.

Sakura: QUE NO SOY MONSTRUO.

Todos se empezaron a reír de las acciones de ambos príncipes, por la forma en que se expresaban su "amor" los hermanos.

Kero: A pesar de la forma en que trata el príncipe touya a sakura, se ve que la quiere mucho.

Yukito: Así es touya, el solo quiere que ella sea una chica fuerte, por eso la actitud pesada hacia ella, pero gracias a ello sakura es una niña realmente maravillosa.

Kero ya no dijo nada podía ver como todos en ese lugar la apoyaban incondicional y cariñosamente, mientras sakura y touya seguían con su "discusión" el resto se dispuso a admirar la pintura de sakura, era el reflejo de una verdadera princesa, pero lo que nunca imaginarían que alguien estaba a punto de entrar a sus vidas que también estaba dispuesto a encontrar las cartas clow.

En la tierra tomoyo se despide de yuuki y se regresa a la camioneta donde sus guardaespaldas la estarían esperando, mientras que en la punta de la torre del museo estaba un niño con un tablero chino que brillaba y luego se detuvo.

Niño: Siento la presencia de una carta.

* * *

Aquí tienen mis lectores el capitulo 7.

Y para mariana: por ahora no, sakura no sera capaz de ver espíritus hasta que más adelante, pero si superada su miedo a ellos.

Lamento la tardanza pero he tenido días muy ocupados.

Dejen sus comentarios y Besos.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8. El Rival de Sakura**

Sakura estaba teniendo el mismo sueño que había tenido el día, pero había algo un poco diferente en sueño.

 **Sakura: Este sueño, la había tenido antes.**

Kero estaba a su lado, pero en esta ocasión se encontraba un niño con ropas orientales, chinas según recordaba.

 **Sakura: ¿Quién es?, no soy yo.**

Ve al niño saltar desde el edificio al igual que ella lo hizo, sakura comenzó a retorcerse por su cama agarrándose la cabeza con las manos, kero vio eso empezando a preocuparlo.

Kero: Sakura que es lo que te sucede, oye sakura, sakura- despierta sakura, ve a kero- sakura- sakura grita y hace caer a kero.

Kero: Sakura estaba preocupado por ti, porque comenzaste a gritar entre sueños.

Sakura: Lo siento, es que tuve un sueño muy extraño.

Kero: ¿Un sueño extraño?

Sakura: Mmm, ya la había visto, es una noche en la torre de Tokio en la tierra, y de repente aparece un niño con ropas chinas según recuerdo lo que me explico tomoyo y sale con espada.

Kero: ¿Qué con ropas chinas?

Escuchan que tocan la puerta.

Sakura: Adelante- abre la puerta una criada.

Criada: Buenos días princesa sakura, buenos días amo kerberos.

Sakura/Kero: Buenos días.

Criada: Princesa vístase su familia la espera en el comedor para el desayuno, también a usted amo kerberos.

Sakura/Kero: Si.

Sakura va rápido a su armario, se pone su ropa, agarra sus cosas para la escuela y va junto con kero hacia el comedor, sakura seguía pensando ese sueño que tuvo, su pensamiento es interrumpido por kero.

Kero: Quiero comentarte algo sobre tu sueño sakura, tú tienes la habilidad de crear un poco de magia, es probable que ese sueño, sea una predicción.

Sakura: ¿Una predicción?

Kero: Lo que quiero decir es que un futuro cercano, talvez conozcas a ese niño.

Touya: ¿Cuál niño?

Sakura y kero estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no se dieron de que ya habían llegado al comedor, los dos se sentaron, les dieron el desayuno, sakura comió muy rápido para irse pronto a la escuela y evitar las preguntas de su hermano.

Sakura: Ya termine, me voy a la escuela, adiós a todos.

Touya: Oye aun no me dijiste, quien es ese niño del que hablaste.

Sakura ya está muy lejos como para escuchar a su hermano, pero eso no impedía que touya le preguntara a kero.

Touya: Y bien kerberos, ¿de cuál niño se referían ustedes dos hace rato?

 **Kero: Este será un largo día, por favor sakura regresa pronto a casa.**

Sakura llego a la escuela dimensional, pero la señorita ichihara aún no llegaba, así que cada estudiante se puso hacer algo diferente, fay, kurogane y sakura platicaban entre ellos, pero ella no ponía atención a la plática solo seguían pensando en ese niño y en lo que dijo kero, pero se interrumpen por las voces de sus amigos.

Fay/Kurogane: Sakura.

Sakura: Hee, que pasa amigos.

Fay: Oye sakura te sientes bien.

Kurogane: Si estás muy distraída, bueno más de lo normal.

Sakura: No es nada amigos, es solo que tuve un sueño bastante raro.

Kurogane: ¿Un sueño raro?, y ¿de qué era ese sueño?

Sakura: No estoy segura, pero sé que algo muy importante me pasara por tener ese sueño, lo presiento.

Fay: Mi hermano dice, que los sueños son capaces de predecir las cosas, talvez lo que viste era una predicción.

 **Sakura: Kero me dijo lo mismo.**

Kurogane: Una predicción, bueno yo sí puedo predecir algo.

Sakura: ¿Qué cosa kurogane?

Kurogane: Que la señorita ichihara, no podrá a practicar otro hechizo muy complicado hoy.

Fay: Eso no es una predicción, es un hecho.

Sakura/Kurogane/Fay: Jajaja(x3)- no pararon de reír por lo que dijo fay, hasta que escucharon las puertas abrirse, era la señorita ichihara, lo alumnos que estaban fuera de sus lugares se fueron hacia ellos para empezar la clase.

Señorita Ichihara: Buenos días niños.

Alumnos: Buenos días, señorita ichihara.

Señorita Ichihara: Hoy tendremos una lección un tanto fuera de lo común.

Kurogane: Lo sabía.

Sakura/Fay: Silencio kurogane.

Señorita Ichihara: Bien antes que nada, todos aquí abajo.

Los alumnos bajaron por obedecer a la señorita ichihara, pero no tenían ni idea de lo que harían, la señorita ichihara comenzó a mover liberando pequeños brillos de sus manos y de un golpe se crearon relámpagos y enormes esferas de luz que parecían atacarles a ellos, todos los alumnos gritaban del miedo por el gran susto que les hacia esas esferas y rayos.

Señorita Ichihara: No se asusten niños, díganme que tienen que decirme que tienen en común estos relámpagos y esferas- ninguno respondió estaban muy aterrados como para decir algo- por favor, niños concéntrense que lo tienen en común, rápido.

Ninguno de los niños podía responder, estaban paralizados del miedo, hasta que se escuchó la voz del príncipe kimihiro watanuki.

Príncipe Watanuki: Que son luz.

Señorita Ichihara: Exacto joven Watanuki, y que se necesita para bloquear la luz.

Watanuki: Oscuridad.

Señorita Ichihara: Una sombra joven watanuki, las sombras es como la capa de oscuridad que proteger sin lastimar o dar miedo a las personas, todos escuchen atentos el hechizo, sombras que están escondidas detrás de mí, ante la luz que ciega mi visión les pido que la escondan bajo su manto de oscuridad- crea una enorme sombra de sus manos que empieza a atrapar algunos rayos y esferas de luz- todos rápido hagan lo mismo que yo para poder detener este caos.

La mayoría de los niños decía el hechizo para poder detener ese desastre, pero otros se mantenían ocultos entre ellos sakura que estaba en la parte donde más se hacían los rayos y esferas de luz, pero en eso el príncipe Watanuki se le acerca y le extiende su mano.

Príncipe Watanuki: Toma mi mano kinomoto.

Sakura agarra su mano y salen juntos, pero antes de salir un relámpago estaba a punto de atacarlos, aparece la señorita ichihara protegiéndolos con el hechizo que menciono antes.

Señorita Ichihara: Watanuki ve a ayudar a los demás alumnos.

Príncipe Watanuki: Si, Señorita ichihara.

Señorita Ichihara: Kinomoto, ayuda también.

Sakura: No puedo, tengo miedo.

Señorita Ichihara: Escúchame bien kinomoto, que es más importante tu vida o la de los demás, mira a tu alrededor que importa más.

Sakura voltea la mirada hacia los demás veía algunos haciendo el hechizo, otros escondiéndose, ella podía ver el miedo de sus compañero de clase y a sus amigos tratando de detener ese caos, pero una esfera de luz alcanzo a fay lastimando sus ojos.

Fay: Haaaaa- cayó al piso con ambas manos en los ojos para curarlo del dolor.

Kurogane: Fay, estas bien.

Fay: No puedo ver nada, me dejo ciego.

Sakura se sentido horrorizada por lo que vio, uno de sus amigos se lastimo y no podía dejar que algo más les pasara a ellos y a los demás, movió sus manos y empieza a decir el hechizo.

Sakura: Sombras que están escondidas detrás de mí, ante la luz que ciega mi visión les pido que la escondan bajo su manto de oscuridad- creo una enorme sombra que elimino a todos los relámpagos y esferas de luz, al terminar fue corriendo con fay y kurogane para ver si sus amigos se encontraban bien, el resto de su clase se impresiono como es que una sola persona haya podido detener sola ese caso.

Sakura: Kurogane, que le pasa a fay.

Kurogane: Las esferas de luz lo dejaron ciego.

Sakura se sentía asustada, pensó que era su culpa el que fay se quedara ciego, por no haber actuado antes, la señorita ichihara vio lo que pasaba y se fue con ellos 3.

Señorita Ichihara: Apártense los dos- sakura y kurogane se alejaron para ella pudiera ver a fay, al acercarse sintió miedo porque no podía ver a nadie- tranquilo joven flourite soy yo Ichihara, ahora cálmese y podre ayudarlo.

Fay le tomó la palabra a la señorita ichihara se tranquilizó, después de que fay se calmó ichihara puso su mano derecha sombre los ojos de fay, empezó a brillar su mano unos minutos sobre los ojos, retiro su mano, fay volvió a abrir a sus ojos su visión había regresado.

Fay: Puedo ver otra vez, gracias- le da un abrazo a la señorita ichihara.

Señorita Ichihara: No fue nada joven flourite- se escuchó una campada muy fuerte, era la hora de salida, estuvieron en ese caos todo el día- bien niños, esta vez yo tomo la responsabilidad de este caos el día de hoy, pero también quiero que aprendan que habrá muchas situaciones en las que deberán tomar mucho valor y confianza, y eso era lo que quería que me mostraran el día de hoy, no tienen que sentirse culpables, algunos actuaron para proteger a los demás y otros se escondieron por miedo, pero muchos de ustedes tendrán que recordar que son de la realeza y deberán primero por su gente que por ustedes mismo en situaciones parecidas a estas, por ahora practiquen el hechizo, nos vemos mañana.

Todos iban de salida para ir a los portales que los llevarían a sus casas, pero muchos se iban con mucha vergüenza por no haber actuado en el momento que debían, excepto una que ichihara llamo.

Señorita Ichihara: Señorita kinomoto, ven aquí.

Sakura miro a sus amigos, se despidieron y se acercó a la señorita ichihara muy nerviosa, temía que le regañada por lo de hoy.

Sakura: Si, señorita ichihara.

Señorita Ichihara: Señorita kinomoto, debo darle las gracias.

Sakura: Que.

Señorita Ichihara: Lo que oíste, gracias a ti ese caos que yo cause puedo expandirse por la escuela, al final tuviste valor como para lograr eliminar todos esos rayos y esferas de luz.

Sakura: Si, pero si hubiera hecho algo antes fay no se- es interrumpida porque ichihara pone un dedo sobre sus labios y le agarra el mentón suavemente.

Señorita Ichihara: Escúchame bien kinomoto, no fue tu culpa lo que le paso a flourite, pero gracias a ti pudiste evitar que a otros aquí les pasara lo mismo, tienes que recordar esto, que no importa que tan arriesgada o peligrosa sea la situación, siempre tendrás que ver cómo proteger a los demás y eso logra al hacerlo, entendiste.

Sakura solo asienta con la cabeza como respuesta por lo que dijo la señorita ichihara.

Señortia Ichihara: Bien, puedes retirarte-se voltea para evitar ver a sakura.

Sakura sale del salón mira por última vez a la señorita ichihara y sale del salón, mientras que ichihara solo da un suspiro de intranquilidad por esto, porque en realidad era una prueba para ella.

 **Señorita Ichihara: Esto realmente será más difícil de lo que pensé, pero también ha demostrado una gran fortaleza en sí misma, solo espero que sea lo suficiente para poder encontrar todas las cartas clow, antes de que él logre liberarse.**

Sakura había regresado a su dimensión, como siempre recibida por la criada y fue a su habitación, kero estaba en la habitación muy cansado y parecía medio muerto, ya que le príncipe touya no para de preguntarle por el niño del que hablaban él y sakura en la mañana, escucha que abren la puerta, ve desde el sofá y mira que es sakura entrando con una criada, la criada deja sus cosas sobre la mesita en la sala de la habitación, y se retira la criada.

Kero: Hola sakura, como estuvo la escuela, sakura- ve que se va a su cama sin decir una palabra lo cual no es normal en ella, se acerca a ella para saber que paso- ¿sakura te sientes bien?, ¿qué ocurrió en la escuela?

Sakura: Un hechizo muy grande kero, me agoto por completo mi energía, estoy cansada.

Kero: Bueno eso es normal para una niña como tú, aun eres muy joven sakura, pero conforme vayas practicando y mostrando experiencia en ello serás capaz de hacer cualquier hechizo sin problemas.

Sakura: ¿Experiencia?

Kero: Si, experiencia, bien tejo que descanses un rato- se va a la salita para dejarla descansar, mientras que ella pensó en lo que dijeron kero y la señorita ichihara.

 **Sakura: _Señorita Ichihara: No importa que tan arriesgada o peligrosa sea la situación, siempre tendrás que ver cómo proteger a los demás y eso logra al hacerlo, Kero: Conforme vayas practicando y mostrando experiencia en ello serás capaz de hacer cualquier hechizo-_ me pregunto si lo que trata de decirme lo mismo que me dijo kero.**

Sakura no podía de dejar de pensar en las palabras que les dijeron tanto ichihara como kero, y ve que su amuelo brilla, se sienta a la orilla de la cama, toca el amuleto y ve la esfera de tomoyo.

Sakura: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola sakura, oye puedes venir aquí ahora hay algo que me gustaría contarles a kero y a ti.

Sakura: Pasa algo tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Te lo explicare cuando vengas- desaparece la esfera.

Sakura se levanta de su cama, va a la sala de su cuarto, agarra su capa, a su tocador por la llave y las cartas, y de nuevo a la sala por kero.

Sakura: Kero vámonos.

Kero: ¿A dónde vamos sakura?

Sakura: A la tierra, tomoyo me llamo diciendo que quería contarnos algo a los dos.

Kero: Le avisare al emperador para que llame a yukito.

Sakura: No hay tiempo, le dejare una nota para que lo mande después, las criadas la verán al momento que nos llamen para comer.

Sakura saca de su mochila una hoja de papel, la pluma de un ave para escribir y un cartucho de tinta, escribe la nota, la deja en la mesita y se van ella y kero a la tierra, llegan en la habitación de tomoyo donde ella los esperaba sentada en su sala.

Tomoyo: Que bien llegaron rápido.

Sakura: Tomoyo, que era lo que tenías que contarnos a kero y a mí.

Tomoyo: Pues verán esta es la situación.

(Flashback Tomoyo)

 _Tomoyo estaba entrando al salón de clases, se sentó en su asiento y una de sus amigas se le acerco era Naoko._

 _Naoko: Buenos días tomoyo._

 _Tomoyo: Buenos días naoko._

 _Naoko: Oye mientras caminaba camino aquí, en el pasillo escuche al director hablando con el , le dijo que un alumno nuevo vendrá a la escuela y estará en nuestro clase._

 _Tomoyo: De verdad, que raro que esta época trasladen a un alumno a otra escuela._

 _Naoko: Lose y eso lo hace muy interesante verdad, me pregunto si es un niño o una niña._

 _Entra el al salón y todos los alumnos se sientan en sus pupitres._

 _Prof. Terada: Comenzaremos con nuestra clase- ve la lista si alguien no falto a clases- creo que ninguno de ustedes falto._

 _El miraba a su alumnos y fijo su mirada en rika al verla se le iluminaban los ojos al igual que a ella._

 _Prof. Terada: Ammm, hoy les presentare a nuevo alumno que estará con nosotros, anda entra a salón._

 _Naoko: Ya es hora, tomoyo- le decía desde su asiente que estaba al lado derecho de tomoyo._

 _Tomoyo: Hay naoko._

 _Un chico de cabello castaño/fuerte, ojos color café, piel blanca, y con una mirada seria miraba fijamente en dirección hacia tomoyo, y ella se dio cuenta de eso._

 ** _Tomoyo: Me pregunto porque me mirada tanto._**

 _Prof. Terada: Su nombre es Li Shaoran, el viene de Hong Kong, espero que todos sean buenos amigos con él, veamos en donde será tu asiento, a es verdad al lado izquierdo de Daidouji no hay nadie._

 _Shaoran va hacia donde está su asiento, se sienta y mira a tomoyo pero no era precisamente a ella sino su amuleto, mientras que ella podía sentir la mirada del chico en su amuleto._

 ** _Tomoyo: Porque no dejara de ver mi amuleto, será posible que este chico sea mágico como sakura._**

 _Había pasado la mitad de las clases y todos iban a los vestidores para ponerse su uniforme para la clase de educación física, tomoyo se había quitado su amuleto y lo dejo en su salón para que no se le perdiera o dañara, pero en recuerda li shaoran y regresa a su salón para ver si su intuición estaba en lo cierto, al llegar se encuentra con li con su amuleto en la mano izquierda y un tablero extraño que señalaba su amuleto con rayo de luz._

 _Tomoyo: Aléjate de mí amuleto, ladrón._

 _Shaoran: ¿Por qué tienes esto? si tú ni siquiera tienes poderes como yo._

 ** _Tomoyo: Entonces tenía razón, él es mágico como sakura._**

 _Tomoyo: Eso es un secreto mio, li ahora dame mi amuleto, por favr._

 _Antes de que shaoran pudiera responder, el entra al salón por sus alumnos, y tomoyo encontró la excusa perfecta para que se lo regresara._

 _Tomoyo: él tiene mi amuleto._

 _Prof. Terada: Que, que está pasando aquí joven li._

 _Shaoran estaba entre la espada y la pared, así no que le quedo más alternativa que excusarse._

 _Shaoran: Yo vi que se le cayó esto de su asiento, lo levante y fue cuando ella entro._

 _Prof. Terada: Por un segundo pensé que se lo estabas robando, bien ahora déselo a daidouji es de ella ese amuleto._

 _Shaoran le devolvió el amuleto a tomoyo, muy a su pesar, porque sentía que algo escondía esa niña, algo que no quería que él supiera._

 _Prof. Terada: Bien ahora que todo este asunto se arregló, vayan a cambiarse la clase de gimnasia empieza en 10 minutos._

 _Tomoyo/Shaoran: Si._

 _Los salieron del salón, pero tomoyo decidió no apártese de su amuleto para evitar que intentaran robárselo de nuevo, al terminar las clases tomoyo llamo a sus guardaespaldas para que vinieran por ella, fueron rápidamente por ella, llego a su casa._

(Fin FlasBack Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: Y por eso los llame.

Sakura: Dices que un niño, tiene poderes mágicos como kero y yo.

Tomoyo: Si, yo misma lo vi con ese extraño tablero.

Kero: Tablero, ¿Qué tablero tomoyo?

Tomoyo: No lo recuerdo muy bien pero tenía pintadas uno símbolo del yin y yan dentro de un sol, y con.

Kero: Y con esquinas que señalaban las 4 esquinas del mundo.

Tomoyo: Si, como fue que lo supiste.

Kero: Porque ese tablero se lo hizo el mago clow a su hermano menor, Víctor Li, lo recuerdo perfectamente, se volvió una herramienta de la familia Li.

Tomoyo: ¿Víctor?, pero ese un nombre inglés y ¿la familia Li?.

Kero: Si, verán chicas les contare sobre mi dueño el mago clow, su padre era nativo de Inglaterra mientras que su madre era de nacionalidad china, por eso muchos de sus conjuros tienen tanto magia occidental como oriental, tu abras dado cuenta de eso sakura por las escrituras que se encuentran las carta y el libro.

Sakura: Si, pero eso que tiene con ese niño.

Kero: Veras sakura como tu provienes de otra dimensión tu magia podría más superior de la fue la del mago clow, lo que significa que tú eres capaz de crear magia con conjuros nuevos, así como él mago clow.

Tomoyo: El mago clow, suena a fue una persona increíble.

Kero: Es verdad tomoyo, pero también tenía sus problemas.

Sakura/Tomoyo: ¿Problemas?

Kero: Olvídenlo, la mama de clow viene de la dinastía Li, una antigua familia de guerreros en china, recuerdo que su casa quedaba originalmente en Hong Kong, ahí es donde vivió su hermano Víctor en la casa de su mamá haya en Hong Kong.

Sakura: Entonces eso quiere decir que ese niño es.

Kero: Un pariente muy lejano del mago clow, recuerdo que clow les dejo artefactos mágicos para poder encontrar las cartas y defenderse en caso de que algo malo le pasara, debió haberlo hecho antes de que él se fuera a tu dimensión sakura.

Sakura: Haaaa, entonces tendré que entregarle las cartas clow a ese niño en cuanto lo vea- sostiene algunas cartas en sus manos y se mira preocupada.

Kero: No, te equivocas sakura- saca el libro de clow de su capa con su magia- tu abriste este libro y de esa forma me despertaste, eso lo te lo dije desde la primera vez que nos vimos, pero te repito que la persona que pueda abrir este libro, es porque posee determinada magia ya que se encuentra sellado con algún tipo de conjuro, lo que quiero decirte es que tienes la actitud para usar estas cartas, además tienen tu nombre escrito, ósea que eres muy buena sakura.

Sakura se quedó sonrojada por todo lo que dijo kero, se sentía alagada por todas las palabras que él dijo sobre ella y sobre cómo manejar las cartas clow, y tomoyo grabando todo como siempre, aunque ellos estaban muy distraídos para darse cuenta.

 **Tomoyo: Pero gran escena, definitivamente será el momento más memorable de la vida de sakura, y lo tengo todo en video.**

Y de repente escucharon un gran trueno del cielo, y entre los rayos había algo muy extraño, se sentía una fuerza grande ellos.

Sakura: Eso me asusto.

Kero: Sentí la presencia de una carta.

Escuchan un sonido en la habitación, como el de un timbre, tomoyo vio que era el teléfono que tenía en su cuarto, dejo su cámara en la mesita y contesto.

Tomoyo: Hola- escucha la voz de naoko.

Naoko: Tomoyo soy yo naoko.

Tomoyo: Naoko, hola que sorp- y es interrumpida por su amiga.

Naoko: No crear lo que me paso, camina por el parque después de la escuela para llegar a mi lección de piano porque es el camino más rápido, y de pronto escuche un gran estruendo del cielo, pensé que vendría una tormenta y me escondí dentro del rey pingüino, pero no cayo ni una sola gota de agua, y luego de la nada un relámpago cayó del cielo saltaba de entre las luces del parque, y al final regreso al cielo que se despejo como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, no crees que podría ser alguna clase de actividad paranormal, que emocionante.

Tomoyo: Si bueno, eso es suena muy extraño, tengo que colgar naoko mi mamá me está llamando para cenar, nos vemos mañana en la escuela.

Naoko: Esta bien, adiós.

Naoko colgó primero, y tomoyo puso el teléfono en su lugar.

Tomoyo: Lo escucharon también.

Kero/Sakura: Si.

Kero: Definitivamente es obra de una carta clow, se trata de trueno es una carta muy poderosa y agresiva, sus relámpagos pueden ser muy peligrosos, sakura tienes que ir a atraparlo antes de que lastime a alguien.

Sakura: Si.

Tomoyo: Vayamos a donde se concentran más las nueves, ahí puede ser origen de la carta trueno.

Kero: Perfecto ahora vámonos.

Los 3 fueron llevados por las guarda espaldas de tomoyo en la camioneta que ella tenía especialmente para los trajes de sakura, llegaron a unos que eran cubierto por una nubes muy espesas, eso significaba que la carta se encontraba ahí, los dejaron e un pequeño jardín cerca de los edificios, donde podrían esconderse sin problemas, y como siempre sakura con un deslumbrante traje, mientras que tomoyo la filmaba.

Tomoyo: Hay muchos relámpagos, te hice un disfraz hecho de goma, para que no tengas ningún problema en atraerlos.

Kero: ¿Y este, cascabel?

Tomoyo: También está hecho del mismo material, para que no los atraiga.

Kero: ¿Y porque es un disfraz de gato?- decía señalando a sakura.

Tomoyo: Porque me pareció algo lindo.

Los 3 veían el cielo, esperando a que la carta trueno atacara, y de pronto un enorme relámpago cae en uno de los edificios cerca de estaban, haciendo que las luces se vuelvan locas, saltaba de edificio a edificio para poder moverse.

Kero: Es la carta trueno.

Tomoyo: Si, parece poderoso.

Sakura se posiciona rápidamente para invocar una carta.

Sakura: Vuelo- se sube a su báculo para volar por el aire y alcanzar a la carta trueno, junto con kero, y tomoyo grabando con su video cámara, lo más cerca posible.

Tomoyo: Se ven, tan bien.

De regreso con Sakura y Kero.

Kero: Sakura, recuerdas que tomoyo dijo que ese niño, poseía un tablero que buscaba las cartas.

Sakura: Si, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?

Kero: Ese niño usada ese tablero para encontrar a trueno y capturarla, debemos encontrarla antes de que él lo haga.

Sakura: Si, te lo prometo.

Y de una la carta trueno se les acerca, pero sakura logra esquivarlo, va de regreso y otra vez logra esquivarlo, sakura aterriza para en el techo de la escuela.

Sakura: ¿Cómo podemos combatir la carta?

Kero: Primero tenemos que hacer, que recupere su forma original.

Sakura: ¿Su forma original?

Kero: Ahí viene.

La carta trueno se acerca a ellos para intentar atacarlos otra vez, pero sakura es más rápida que esa carta.

Sakura: Salto.

Sakura fue salando de edificio en edificio para evitar a la carta trueno y kero a su lado volando, mientras que los seguía a través de las luces puestas en la calle, sakura seguía saltando junto con kero hasta llegar a la punta del campanario de la escuela de tomoyo, donde se detuvieron al fin.

Sakura: Pero, ¿cuál es la forma original de la carta trueno?

Kero: La verdadera figura de trueno es.

Voz de niño: No sabes cómo es la carta trueno.

Sakura se sobresaltó de pronto, pudo escuchar la voz de un niño cerca de ella, miro hacia debajo de ella y ahí se encontraba el niño que vio en sus sueños, con las mismas ropas y la espada.

Sakura: ¿Quién eres tú?- decía sorprendida.

El niño no le responde a sakura, pone su espada frente de él, pone su mano en el lado plano de la espada y dice las siguientes palabras.

Niño: Muéstrame la verdadera identidad del trueno.

Espera a que la carta trueno se acercara, y le lanza un relámpago, logra hacer caer al trueno en el techo, el niño salta del campanario hacia la carta, y sakura se queda sorprendida por fue lo mismo que en su sueño.

 **Sakura: Esto fue lo que soñé.**

El niño se acercó a la carta y sakura le siguió, al igual que kero, la carta trueno parecía un lobo gigante hecho de relámpagos, era una criatura imponente, pero la forma en que tenía le hacía recordar a sakura lo que paso en la mañana su escuela, y le asustaba.

Sakura: Tengo miedo.

Niño: Después de convertir la carta en bestia, la puedes atrapar, tampoco sabias ese dato importante.

Sakura: Amm, yo ha.

Kero: Yo estaba a punto, de explicarle lo mismo.

Sakura, kero y el Niño veía la carta trueno muy furioso, sakura estaba muy asustada no podía dejar de sentir lo mismo que lo la mañana con esos rayos y esferas que atacaban a sus compañero y a fay, ella retrocedió con miedo.

Niño: Eres tonta, no tienes ninguna idea de cómo controlar a trueno verdad.

Sakura: Si, pero es que nunca había visto una carta tan fuerte como esta.

Kero: Puedo soportar que la humille, pero lo que no puedo permitir que le digan tonta y mucho menos a una niña, oíste tonto.

La carta trueno comenzó a caminar por el techo, el niño y sakura retrocedieron para evitar que los lastimara.

Niño: Tienes la carta sombra en tu poder.

Sakura: Si.

Niño: Bien.

Antes de que sakura sacara la carta sombra, y el niño intentara hacer algo con su espada, la carta trueno los ataco muy fuerte, les lanzo uno de sus relámpagos, los dos cayeron del techo ambos cayeron en el patio de la escuela el impacto que tuvieron gracias a la carta trueno fue muy grande y sorpresivo para ellos, sakura cayo detrás de la carta trueno, mientras que el niño cayo sobre el pasillo que esta junto las escaleras del patio, sakura se levanto rápidamente del suelo y kero la siguió rápidamente.

Kero: Sakura, estas bien.

Sakura: Si estoy bien- se acaricia la cabeza y mira de lejos al niño.

Sakura ve al niño tratando de levantarse con la ayuda de su espada, y le aparece el momento en que fay trata de levantarse pero no puede por el dolor de su ceguera, en eso sakura se levanto, dio unos paso lentos pero firmes hasta llegar a la carta trueno.

Sakura: OYE, TU NO PUEDES LASTIMAR A NADIE SIN PAGAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS, ATAQUEME SI TE ATREVES.

La carta trueno lo tomo un reto, se volvió a convertir en esfera y se dirijo al cielopara poder atarca, y el niño se recupero y vio lo que sakura intentaba hacer.

 **Niño: Pero que esta haciendo, la matara, es realmente una tonta.**

Sakura solo miro lo que la carta trueno hacia, y no podía desictir ante su decisión.

Kero: Sakura, pero que es lo intentas hacer, te lastistamaras.

Sakura: Kero confía en mí, ¿alguna vez te he decepcionado?

Kero, no dijo nada solo se alejo, para que ella pudiera hacer su trabajo sin ningún estorbo, y entonces trueno baja rápidamente tratando de atacar a sakura, pero antes de que se acercara ella dijo un hechizo.

Sakura: SOMBRAS QUE ESTÁN ESCONDIDAS DETRÁS DE MÍ, ANTE LA LUZ QUE CIEGA MI VISIÓN LES PIDO QUE LA ESCONDAN BAJO SU MANTO DE OSCURIDAD, SOMBRA- logra atrapar a la carta trueno impidiendo que la atacara y cai el asuelo como una enorme pelota de color negra- REGRESA A LA FORMA HUMILDE QUE MERECES, CARTA CLOW-logra convirtir a trueno en carta, y el niño no podía creer lo había visto.

 **Niño: No es posible, como fue logro fusionar un hechizo con una carta clow, no puede tener magia más grande que la mia, no puede serlo.**

Kero: Eso fue fantástico sakura, usar a sombra y un hechizo de oscurdad juntos, realmente te estas convititiendo en una card captor muy capaz.

Tomoyo: Si, y lo grabe todo de lejos, y Li.

Sakura/Kero: ¿Li?

Niño: Si, soy yo, Li Shaoran, uno de los descendiantes del mago clow- mira el baculo que tiene sakura en las manos- con ese es baculo que sella las cartas, es una vergüenza que no sepas nada al respecto.

Kero: Oye, pero que estas diciendo, sakura apenas esta reuniendo las cartas, es verdad que no sepa mucho.

Shaoran: ¿Qué es esta cosa?

Sakura: No es una cosa, es kero.

Shaoran: Que, esta es la bestia que protege el sello de las cartas llamada kerberos, el guardian más poderoso que posee ojos dorados, es este muñeco- lo señala con el dedo.

Sakura mantenia una enorme gota en cabeza por la vergüenza, y kero molesto le muerde el dedo con el le esta señalando.

Sakura: No kero- le dijo para que dejara a shaoran, y el agitaba su mano de arriba abajo hasta que lo suelta y le da una mirada molesta.

Shaoran: Debo admitir, que tienes un buen don para la magia, no es fácil juntar un hechizo con una carta clow, pero eres muy cobarde para hacerle frente a una batalla, lo que te hace muy débil, y eso no te ayudara areunir todas las cartas clow- decía alejándose de sakura y de los demás.

Tomoyo: No le hagas caso sakura, yo se tu podras encontrar todas las cartas clow.

Kero: Si, tú eres alguien muy fuerte para la edad que tienes, además logras hechizo que ese mocoso nunca lograría hacer en toda su vida- pero ella mantenia una expresión seria- sakura, estas bien- podía ver una expresión muy seria y trsite en su rostro.

Sakura: Si solo, vámonos de aquí si.

Los 3 regresaron a donde estaba la camioneta, tomoyo llamo a sus guardaespaldas, los recogiron y a la camioneta, y volvieron a casa de tomoyo, al llegar estaba joven yukito esperándolos en la habitación de tomoyo.

Yukito: Vine tan rápido como me fue posible, la criada me mostro la nota, como una 3 horas después de que te fuiste y cuando llegue ya no sentía ninguna presencia mágica, están todos bien.

Tomoyo: Estamos bien, joven tsukishiro.

Kero: Si, no paso nada grave, además logramos capoturar la carta trueno sin ningún problema.

Yukito: Me alegro, princesa sakura te encuntras bien.

Sakura: Si, estoy bien- decía con una voz triste.

Yukito no esperaba esa respuesta, de su princesa, pero pensó que seria mejor no hablar del tema, parecía que la deprimia recordarlo.

Antes de Yukito, abrió un portal y se fueron a Clow, al llegar sakura se encerro en su habitación y sin ganas de cenar, mientras que en comer estaban touya, yukito, kero y fujitaka, cenando pero parecían estar tensos y yukito decide romper el silencio.

Yukito: Kerberos, que paso en la tierra que sakura, se encontraba tan triste.

Kero: Bien esto no será tan simple pues verán.

Kero les explico todo, desde lo de tomoyo en la mañana en su escuela, hasta el momento en que sakura logro capturar la carta.

Kero: Y eso fue lo paso- dijo muy serio.

Yukito: Pero estas seguro Kerberos.

Kero: Completamente, yo mismo lo vi con mis propios ojos.

Touya: No puede creer esto, mi hermana tiene un rival y encima se atreve a ofenderla, voy a ir a la tierra y le dare una lección a ese mocosp- le dice muy molesto.

Fujitaka: Touya basta, se que esto nos tiene sorpredidos a todos, mañana en la mañana, hablare con tomoyo y le pediré que nos ayude a vigilar a ese tal Li Shaoran, si llega a descubrir nuestro hogar todos esteremos en una problema, especialmente sakura, bien no quiero a nadie presionando sobre le tema me oyeron.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, al terminar de cenar, todos se fueron directo a dormir, ya que mañana seria un largo día, especialmente para sakura.

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 8, perdón por el retraso por ya saben como esta persona ocupada con las fiestas, fin les deseo un FELIZ 2018 A TODOS.

ABRAZOS Y BESOS, dejen sus comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9. Sakura y El Broche Misteriso**

Era de mañana en la dimensión Clow, sakura se despertó, pero se sentía triste después del encuentro con ese niño en la tierra, la hizo dudar sobre de haber aceptado reunir las cartas, ella no sabía que realmente tenía las cualidades para poder reunir todas las cartas clow, realmente se encontraba muy confundida, y en eso entra la criada.

Criada: Buenos princesa sakura.

Sakura: Buenos días.

Criada: Su familia y el amo kerberos la están para desayunar, pero si usted quiere desayunar aquí en su habitación, yo le avisare a su familia y le traeré el desayuno.

Sakura: No, iré al comedor en seguía, solo me visto y arreglo mis cosas para la escuela, dile a mi familia que iré enseguida.

Criada: Si, princesa- sale de la habitación para que sakura se vista.

Sakura se viste y se va caminado lentamente al comedor, no dejaban de pensar en todo lo que ese niño le dijo a ella, ya no se sentía tan segura de poder cumplir su misión, llego al comedor y trato de mostrar su típica sonrisa alegre.

Sakura: Buenos días a todos.

Kero/Touya/Fujitaka: Buenos días.

Sakura se sienta, el mayordomo le da sus platos, y empiezan a desayunar, podía sentirse la tensión de sakura en el comedor, así que su padre decidió romper el hielo.

Fujitaka: Te ves muy triste sakura, no pudiste dormir bien anoche.

Sakura: Es que no descanse bien.

Kero: Fue por lo anoche en la tierra, verdad, aun estas preocupada.

Sakura no dijo una sola palabra, kero le había atinado al clavo.

Kero: Pero tú, tuviste el valor para desafiar a la carta trueno, además lograste capturarla, estás haciendo un excelente trabajo como card captor, debes estar orgullosa sakura.

Touya: Debo admitir que kerberos tiene razón, has hecho tu mejor esfuerzo desde que empezaste a capturar esas cartas clow en la tierra.

Sakura: Bueno en realidad, no estoy haciendo gran cosa hermano, pero no puedo evitar pensar que tal vez ese niño tenga razón, en que soy cobarde y débil.

Todos en el comedor guardaron silencio, no sabían que decirle a sakura parecía estar muy afectada por esto, fujitaka se levantó de su lugar, fue donde sakura y le puso su mano en el hombro cariñosamente, eso sorprendió a sakura quien volteo a ver a su papá.

Fujitaka: Sakura, tú no eres cobarde, ni mucho menos débil, eres la niña más fuerte y valiente que he conocido, tu nunca te rindes fácilmente, siempre te he visto superar retos muy grandes y no solo los que eres princesa, sino que intentas dar lo mejor de ti siempre que puedes en cada oportunidad que tienes.

Kero: Tu padre tiene razón sakura, eres una chica muy capaz de lograr todo lo que te propones, nunca antes había conocido a alguien que fuera tan persistente en todas sus metas, conocí a muchos magos con capacidades extraordinarias entre ellos el mago clow, pero ni siquiera él tenía una sola de tus cualidades, lo que te hace una chica especial, créeme sakura no hay nadie más digna que tú para capturar todas las cartas clow.

Touya: Estoy de acuerdo con kerberos y padre, no hay nadie más capaz que tu sakura.

Sakura sonrió y sonrojo por todo lo que le decía su familia, realmente se sentía mejor al saber que contaba con el apoyo de su familia, y el alegre momento es interrumpido por la voz de uno de los mayordomos.

Mayordomos: Disculpe la interrupción mi señor, pero tengo un mensaje de la bruja dimensional ichihara para la princesa sakura- le entrega a sakura una nota de papel doblada en 4 partes.

Sakura: Gracias.

Mayordomo: Ahora me retiro, sigan con su desayuno- se inclina y se va.

Sakura, abre el papel para ver el mensaje de la señorita ichihara.

Fujitaka: ¿Qué es lo que dice sakura?- pregunta mientras volvía a sentarse en su lugar, el emperador.

Sakura: Dice que la señorita ichihara tuvo que atender una emergencia en una dimensión y que nos vera a todos hasta mañana.

Fujitaka: Parece que tienes el día libre de clases sakura, porque mejor no te relajas un poco, puedes ir a la tierra a ver a tomoyo sin que tenga que ver con las cartas clow.

Kero: Estoy de acuerdo con tu padre sakura, no hay nada mejor que estar un rato con tus amigos.

Sakura: Bien solo dejare mis cosas de la escuela en mi habitación y luego me iré a pasar el día con tomoyo- dice terminado su desayuno rápidamente.

Al terminar el desayuno sakura regreso a su habitación con kero, mientras dejaron a fujitaka y touya solos en el comedor.

Touya: Padre crees que sakura podrá hacerle frente a ese rival, que conoció.

Fujitaka: Yo creo que será capaz de hacerlo touya, pero si llegara a hacerle daño a sakura, te aseguro que yo seré el primero en darle una lección a ese niño- y lo decía de promesa, nadie se metía con su familia.

Sakura dejo su mochila en su habitación, solo se llevó su capa, la llave, y las cartas, después de recoger sus cosas abrió un portal con el anillo de clow y se fueron a la tierra, al llegar la tierra estaban en el patio trasero de la casa de tomoyo, van a la entrada abren la puerta y ven una de las criadas.

Criada: A princesa sakura, no esperaba verla tan temprano, y también a usted amm, señor- no recordaba el nombre de kero pero sabía quiénes eran los dos, ya que sakura iba últimamente a la tierra, así que se volvió algo normal.

Sakura: ¿Temprano?

Criada: Si son las 8:15 AM, la señorita tomoyo está entrando a sus clases.

Sakura: Supongo que llegue algo temprano, es que hoy no tengo clases y pensé pasar un rato con tomoyo.

Criada: Entiendo, porque usted y amm.

Kero: Kerberos, me llamo kerberos.

Criada: Kerberos, vayan a la habitación de la señorita tomoyo, seguro encontraran algo en que entrenerse mientras vuelve de la escuela.

Sakura/Kero: Si.

Los dos suben a la habitación de tomoyo, sakura deja su capa sobre uno de los sillones y buscan la forma de pasar el rato hasta que regrese tomoyo de la escuela.

Kero: Sakura ven- ella lo sigue hasta el televisor de tomoyo.

Sakura: ¿Qué quieres kero?

Kero: Podemos intentar ver la televisión de tomoyo, mientras ella regresa de la escuela.

Sakura: De acuerdo- se sientan en el sillón y ella intenta prender el televisor de tomoyo con el control remoto- a ver cómo era esto- aprieta un botón y aparecen los videos de ella en acción, por error- haaaaaa lo quitare de inmediato.

Kero: No, déjalo, mira como estoy en acción, realmente soy muy hábil en batalla, y tú también sakura, tomoyo es realmente talentosa con los videos.

Sakura: KEROOO.

Mientras esos dos seguían con su propio dilema con los videos, tomoyo se encontraba en clases, se sento en su lugar, parecía tan tranquila como siempre, pero en realidad se encontraba pensativa sombre su prima sakura.

 **Tomoyo: Espero que sakura, no este afectada por lo que dijo li, ella es una chica realemente capaz de hacer todo lo que se propone-** y sale de sus pensamientos al ver una flor que es sostenida por su amiga rika.

Rika: Toma tomoyo, no sé porque, pero creo necesitaba un poco de humor, aunque no lo demuestres sé cuándo te pones triste, aun con ese carácter alegre que tienes.

Tomoyo: Gracias rika- le agradecia con una sonrisa, y rika volvía a su lugar.

 **Tomoyo: Rika es muy madura y amable, es una persona muy encantadora, a veces me hace pensar que es una princesa como sakura-** pensaba mirando la flor, y escucha la puerta abrirse era Shaoran.

Shaoran va a su lugar al lado izquirdo de tomoyo, ellos se miran unos, shaoran se sienta en su lugar y luego tomoyo intenta hablarle.

Tomoyo: Li, ¿estás bien?, anoche te diste un golpe bastante fuerte al tratar con esa carta.

Shaoran: Estoy bien, no me paso nada malo, pero tengo que admitir que nunca había visto algo como eso.

Tomoyo: ¿Eso?

Shaoran: Lo que hizo tu amiga, la niña que intenta reunir las cartas, jamás pensé ver fusionar un hechizo con una carta clow, ella debe tener poderes que no son de este mundo, aunque no sepa sobre lo básico.

Tomoyo: Bueno li, la verdad es que sakura siempre ha sido una persona muy especial, puede que no yo sepa nada sobre cómo funciona la magia o como usarla, pero entiendo que es algo muy importante para ustedes dos y que las cartas son solo una pequeña parte de esa magia que los vuelve más fuertes y sabios con cada experiencia que obtiene, al tratar de capturar una.

Shaoran: Para ser alguien sin poderes, tus palabras son como las de un mago muy sabio, daidouji.

Tomoyo: No necesito tener magia, para saber sobre ella, con solo pensar en ella, es como tenerla- decía mostrando una sonrisa, en tanto shaoran no dijo solo asintió con la cabeza como respuesta a lo que dijo.

Aparece un chico de piel blanca, alto, cabello negro y ojos cerrados, era Takashi Yamazaki uno de sus compañeros de clases.

Tomoyo: Buenos días, yamazaki.

Takashi: Buenos días, daidouji, oye li acabas de llegar a esta escuela, pero harás el servicio.

Shaoran: ¿El servicio?

Takashi: Bueno el servicio, es cuando alguien, se encarga de limpiar el pizarrón, cantar una canción, bailar en los descanso, aseo del salón de clases- y en interrumpido por el Profesor Terada.

Profesor Terada: Yamazaki, a su asiento ahora, li por favor venga a limpiar el pizarrón.

Shaoran: Si profesor- limpia rápidamente el pizarrón y regresa a su pupitre.

Profesor Terada: Bien ahora, comencemos la clase.

Mientras el empezaba su clase, shaoran se acerca para preguntar sobre lo que dijo takashi.

Shaoran: Daidouji, es verdad todo lo que dijo yamazaki.

Tomoyo: Tu tranquilo, lo del aseo del salón es verdad, lo demás él suele exagerar las cosas, le gusta llamar la atención, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

Shaoran: Entonces era mentira, lo demás.

Tomoyo solo asiente con la cabeza, y eso hace sentir a shaoran como un ingenuo por casi creerle a yamazaki.

Mientras que en la casa de kero seguía viendo los videos de tomoyo, en tanto sakura se quedó dormida y empezó a soñar, estaba justamente frente a la torre de Tokio y parecía que escuchaba la voz de una mujer que decía su nombre, y como cada vez que tenía ese sueño salto de edificio, hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

Kero: Sakura, sakura, sakura, despierta- y se despierta.

Sakura: Que pasa kero.

Kero: Te quédate dormida y falta poco para que tomoyo salga de la escuela, oye que tal si vamos a buscarla nosotros mismos, ya sabes el camino hacia su escuela.

Sakura: Estas seguro de esto.

Kero: Claro que sí, vamos solo ponte tu capa y nos vamos- dice dándole su capa a sakura.

Sakura se pone su capa, kero se esconde dentro de la capa y salen de la casa de tomoyo, para irse caminando hacia su escuela, mientras que en la escuela ya era de salida, tomoyo se estaba preparando para salir y ve a su amiga rika mirando al profesor con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara, ella tenía el presentimiento de que a rika le gustaba su profesor pero sería imposible ser correspondidos ya que ambos son muy diferentes en edad obviamente, tomoyo decide acercarse a rika para animarla a ella, le dio un buen consuelo hace rato.

Tomoyo: Hola rika.

Rika: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Oye te sucede algo malo.

Rika: No, no es nada, oye te gustaría acompañarme a ver una nueva tienda que está cerca de aquí, es hermosa.

Tomoyo: Por supuesto, nada me alegra más estar con mis amigas.

Rika: Bien, vámonos- decía poniéndose la mochila y saliendo las dos del salón de clases, pero no se fijaron que shaoran las observaba en especial a tomoyo.

Al llegar a la puerta vieron que estaba una niña con una un poco llamativa y con una capa puesta, tomoyo reconoce quien es esta niña.

Tomoyo: Sakura- sakura la escucha y va corriendo hacia ella.

Sakura: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura, me alegre verte, pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Sakura: Es que, pensé que sería agradable estar con mi mejor amiga un rato ya que anoche tuve algo de tención, solo quiero estar con alguien especial.

Tomoyo: Haaa sakura, no sabes lo feliz que haces al decir esas palabras- le dice mientras la abraza, y escucha a rika.

Rika: Tomoyo- y suelta a sakura del abrazo.

Tomoyo: Hoo pero que torpe- decía en broma- rika te acuerdas de mi prima sakura.

Rika: Si, me agrado mucho cuando la conocí, me preguntaba si volvería a verla, mucho gusto- le saluda con la mano.

Sakura: Mucho gusto amm.

Rika: No te preocupes si no recuerdas mi nombre es que ha pasado tiempo, me llamo Rika Sasaki.

Sakura: Pues mucho gusto sasaki, también me alegra verte otra vez.

Rika: Puedes llamarme rika, los amigos de tomoyo también son mis amigos, oye tomoyo y yo íbamos en camino a ver una nueva tienda, quieres venir con nosotras sakura.

Sakura: Por su puesto- y las tres se van caminando a la nueva tienda.

Llegaron a la tienda de les dijo rika, parecía una tienda de curiosidades.

Rika: Es aquí.

Entraron a la tienda y veían muchos objetos interesantes, a sakura le encantaban esas cosas, nunca sabias que te encontrairas ahí.

Rika: Oye sakura, parece que te gusta esta clase de tiendas.

Sakura: Si, nunca sabes que tesoros puedes encontrar en ellas- decia feliz de ver todo el lugar.

Tomoyo: Gracias por dejar que sakura este con nosotras, ella estaba un poco desaminada pero venir aquí le alegro mucho.

Rika: No fue nada, además nunca esta demás conocer nuevos amigos y darles ánimo.

Tomoyo: Si.

Las niñas decidieron cada cosa en la tienda y a su tiempo, no tenían mucha prisa por salir de ahí, mientras observaban encontraron un exhibidor de broches les gustaron mucho a ellas.

Sakura: Que bonitos.

Tomoyo: Es cierto, son preciosos.

Sakura agarro unos de los broches, y encontró uno en forma de corazón con unas alas a los lados.

Tomoyo: Seguramente lucirá, muy bien en ti sakura.

Sakura: Mmm, lo quiero comprar pero recordé que no tengo el dinero para pagarlo.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes yo lo pago por ti, mi mamá me dio algo de dinero extra por si ocurría alguna emergencia, además me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo porque eres mi mejor amiga.

Sakura se sonrojo por ese comentario y rika rio un poco le parecía muy linda la relación que mantenían ellas dos, podía notar lo unida que eran ellas dos.

Sakura: Bien acepto, tú ayuda tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sabia que la aceptarías, entonces yo comprare este- agarra un broche en forma de cruz con un corazón azul en medio y una corona sobre la cruz.

Rika: Ese también es muy bonito.

Tomoyo: Hace tiempo que quería comprar un lindo broche.

Rika: Mmm, entonces yo escogeré este- agarra un broche un tanto extraño, parecía como un tipo de espada en miniatura, con una pequeña cadena.

Tomoyo: Ha, ese es un broche muy moderno.

Sakura: Seguramente te veras, muy bien con el.

Rika sentido feliz, al igual que las demás, en tanto kero podía ver lo bien que la estaba pasando sakura aun escondido en su capa, le alegro el saber que sakura ya no se sentía tan preocupada por lo de ayer.

Después de pagar, tomoyo invita a rika a estar en su casa y ella acepta con gusto, nunca había estado antes en la casa de tomoyo, al llegar a la casa de tomoyo rika se impresiono muchísimo sabía que su mamá era una gran empresaria, pero nunca imagina que viviera en una casa tan grande, entran a la casa y se van directo a la habitación de tomoyo, antes de entrar kero sale rápidamente de su escondite de la capa de sakura, para irse a otra parte de la casa, no podía ser descubierto.

Rika: Vaya, tomoyo tu sí que tienes mucha suerte, cualquiera se sentiría soñado de vivir en un lugar así, tu casa es muy hermosa y grande.

Tomoyo: Gracias, ahora vengo, voy por un poco de té y algo dulce- deja solas a sus amigas.

Rika: Oye sakura, me preguntaba si vives en aquí como es que no vas a nuestra escuela.

Sakura: Bueno, es que yo amm, yo estudio en una escuela privada y esta hasta el otro de la ciudad, por eso es que no estudio junto a tomoyo- esperaba que rika le creyera.

Rika: Tiene lógica, no se mucho sobre el desierto ni sus habitantes, pero puedo notar que deben importantes en tu familia por tu ropa, luce muy fina para una niña.

Sakura: Si, mi papá es un hombre muy exitoso con su negocio y sus empleados.

Rika: Y tu mamá, ¿trabaja o está siempre en casa?

Sakura: Yo no tengo mamá, falleció cuando tenía 3 años.

Rika: Hoo, lo siento mucho, no sabía, hay soy una imprudente.

Sakura: No, no tiene nada de malo, es solo que sorprendió la pregunta es todo, pero sabes no me molesta mucho el no tener mamá, yo sé que ella está a mí lado aunque que ya no este físicamente, su alma me cuida desde el cielo.

Rika: Si, en eso tienes razón- tomoyo entra a la habitación con una bandeja que tenía el té caliente y pudines.

Tomoyo: Me alegro de que se estén llevando bien ustedes dos- dejo la bandeja en la mesita.

Sakura: Yo serviré el té- se arrodilla para agarrar la tetera y servir, rika también se inclina y agarra su taza, las 3 solo se dan una sonrisa una a la otra.

Al terminar de servir el té, sakura les da a cada él pudin que le toca.

Rika: Se ven deliciosos, oye tomoyo lamento molestarte poco antes de la cena.

Tomoyo: No hay problema, mi mamá llegara tarde a casa hoy y nunca ceno si no está ella, así que estoy feliz de tenerlas aquí.

Sakura/Tomoyo/Rika: Muchas gracias por la comida.

Todas empiezan a comer sus pudines.

Rika: Hay que rico esta.

Sakura: Si, es muy bueno.

Tomoyo: Gracias, la verdad yo misma los hice, anoche quise sorprender a mi mamá con algo ya ultimante a trabajado mucho, y me sobraron algunos.

Sakura: Vaya, tomoyo tu sí que tienes muchos talentos.

Rika: Si, no me imagino algo que no puedas hacer.

Despues de comer, las chicas sacan los broches que compraron para ponérselos, sakura es la primera en ponerse su broche.

Tomoyo: Que linda se ve- mira su broche- esa tienda me pareció encantadora.

Rika: Si, la próxima vez invitaremos a naoko y a chiharu, y tu sakura te gustaría volver a estar con nosotras.

Sakura: Claro que sí, me he estado divirtiendo mucho hoy contigo y tomoyo- ve que rika se pone su nuevo broche- te ves muy bien, rika te ves más grande y muy bonita, ese tipo de cosas te quedan muy bien-mira que rika se queda con la cabeza baja- ¿Qué pasa rika?-rika seguía con la cabeza a baja y de pronto levanto la cabeza, tenía sus ojos blancos- rika.

El broche de rika comenzó a brillar, dejando a sakura y a tomoyo preocupadas por algo que les ocurriera, en eso el broche de rika se convierte en una espada e intenta a tacar a sakura de un golpe, pero ella logra esquivarlo al igual que tomoyo, rika seguía tratando de atacar a sakura, ella seguía esquivándola pero inútil rika era muy rápida en los ataques, salió de la habitación rápidamente y comenzó a correr hasta el jardín trasero donde rika no lastimaría a nadie.

Tomoyo: SAKURA- vio a kero acercándose con pudin en la cara.

Kero: Que pasa acabo de sentir la presencia de una carta, y no pude terminarme mi pudin.

Tomoyo: Eso déjalo para después, sakura está en peligro- dijo corriendo hasta el jardín trasero junto con kero.

Mientras que sakura seguía evitando los ataques de rika, aunque está casi al borde de lartimarla.

Sakura: Que pasa rika, rika- y casi logra darle en el ojo, pero solo fue un rose.

Kero: Sakura.

Sakura: Kero, rika está muy extraña desde que supo el broche.

Kero: ¿Broche?- mira a rika - pero si es- rika les da un ataque pero solo golpea la pared- la carta espada.

Sakura: Para alguien que nunca había usado una espada, lo hace como una experta, como sabe hacer eso.

Kero: Entiende, cualquiera puede convertirse en un gran espadachín si la carta de la espada toma control sobre él, no tiene caso que la siguas llamando, ella concentrándose en el poder de la espada.

Sakura: No puede ser.

Tomoyo: Cuidado.

Sakura logra esquivar el ataque, y libera el báculo mágico.

Sakura: Llave que guardas los poderes de la oscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto la misión, libérate- el báculo mágico aparece- salto- utiliza la carta salto para evitar a rika, una vez lejos kero empieza a explicarle la situación mientras corre.

Kero: Si te toca con esa espada, no vivieras para contarlo, el poder de la espada depende del corazón del individuo que está bajo su control, y es capaz de hacerte un gran daño y se lo propone seriamente.

Sakura da otro salto hasta el interior de un árbol, pero rika la sigue y parte la mitad de las ramas del árbol.

Kero: Podrías corta hasta una roca.

Sakura: No me atrevo a atacarla, pero tampoco quiero dejarla, debe haber una manera de que rika se separe de la espada.

Rika salta hasta sakura y antes de que ella usara su magia para protegerse, aparece shaoran bloqueando el ataque de rika con su propia espada, rika regresa al suelo.

Sakura: Gracias li.

Shaoran: Gallina.

Sakura se siente avergonzada por lo que dijo shaoran, en tanto él baja del árbol e intenta a atacar a rika con su espada.

Sakura: No te atrevas- baja del árbol y agarra a shaoran del brazo.

Shaoran: Que estás haciendo.

Rika les da un ataque pero sakura es más rápida y salta rápidamente, junto con shaoran, los dos terminan cayendo sobre unos arbustos del jardín trasero, tomoyo se acerca a ellos.

Tomoyo: Se encuentran bien.

Sakura: Si, pero rika no responde.

Shaoran: Por poco y esa niña, nos corta con su espada.

Sakura: No puedo permitir, que le hagas daño a rika- los dos se miran molestos uno al otro.

Kero: Si tan solo tuviéramos algo que ella apreciara, podría soltar la espada y podríamos señarla.

Sakura recuerda algo, se levanta rápidamente del arbusto y se va a donde rika pueda estar solo con ella.

Tomoyo: Sakura.

Kero: ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura: Por favor, cuida de li y de tomoyo.

Sakura se posiciona para actuar y espera a que rika se acerque para usar la carta que la ayudara a liberarla.

Shaoran: Haa, es una tonta- kero le muerde la mano.

Kero: Cállate, y observa lo que pasa.

Sakura: Carta clow, muéstrame, cuales son los verdaderos deseos de esta persona, ilusión- usa la carta ilusión.

La carta ilusión le muestra a rika a su profesor de clases, el , ella parecía tener sentimientos muy grandes por él.

Rika: Profesor.

Sakura se acerca rápidamente y le un pequeño golpe a su mano, logra separar a rika de la espada y ella se desmaya, sakura la agarra rápidamente y ve a la carta espada flotar por el aire.

Sakura: Regresa a la humilde figura que mereces, carta clow- sella la espada en una carta, y va directo a su mano.

Kero: Bravo.

Tomoyo: Lo lograste sakura.

Sakura mira a la carta espada y a rika.

Sakura: Hoo, rika.

Shaoran: Déjala, solo esta inconsciente.

Kero: Cómo pudiste ver, sakura capturo la espada, sin la ayuda de nadie.

Shaoran: Calma, la espada es una de las cartas más dóciles que hay, por eso no le costó trabajo capturarla.

Kero: Que dijiste- le muerde el dedo otra vez.

Shaoran trataba de liberarse de la mordida de kero, moviéndolo de arriba a abajo.

Sakura: Kero.

Y escuchan pasos, shaoran se corriendo hasta llegar a la cerca donde salta y se va alejando, mientras miran que es una de las criadas de tomoyo quien corría rápidamente hacia ellas.

Criada: Escuche gritos desde la cocina- ve a rika inconsciente- ho por dios, ¿Qué paso?, ¿se encuentran bien todos?

Tomoyo: Estamos bien, solo un asunto de magia.

Sakura: Si, atrapamos una carta.

Criada: Haaay, estas niñas y sus aventuras mágicas.

Después de ese inesperado encuentro con la carta espada, sakura y kero regresan a su dimensión, pero antes de irse sakura le deja a tomoyo la caja donde estaba el broche que compro y le pide que se lo dé a rika mañana.

Al día siguiente rika se encontraba leyendo en la biblioteca, y ahí entra tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola rika.

Rika: Ha, hola tomoyo, perdóname por lo de ayer como pude desmayarme en tu casa, pero lo extraño es que no recuerdo nada desde que me puse el broche, que me habrá sucedido, es extraño.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes por eso ten- le da caja del broche.

Rika: Es mi broche- dice agarrando la caja y abriéndola.

Tomoyo: Sí y no.

Rika: Pero si es el broche de sakura.

Tomoyo: Sakura y yo buscamos por todas partes, pero se perdió por completo así que sakura pensó en regalarte el suyo, pensó que te sentirías mal por haber perdido el otro, espero que lo entiendas rika.

Rika: No te preocupes, dile a sakura de mi parte que lo cuidare como un tesoro y que gracias también por esto.

Tomoyo: Si, gracias por entenderlo rika-dice saliendo de la biblioteca y entra el - buenos días profesor.

: Buenos días.

 **Tomoyo: Rika realmente tiene el carácter de una princesa, entendió lo preocupada que estaría sakura por esto, ella es una chica madura en verdad, ojala que la próxima vez que estemos juntas las 3 no haya ninguna molestia.**

Mientras que en la dimensión clow sakura terminaba de desayunar para irse a la escuela.

Sakura: Ya es tarde, nos vemos después.

Kero/Touya/Fujitaka: Adiós.

Una vez que sakura se fue fujitaka quería saber lo que había pasado.

Fujitaka: Bien kerberos, quiero me cuentes que paso ayer en la tierra.

Kero: Bien, sakura estaba muy tranquila con tomoyo y una amiga de ella, hasta que apareció una carta clow y se apodero de la amiga de tomoyo, cuando sakura intentaba defenderse apareció otra vez ese niño.

Touya: Dices que estuvo en la casa de tomoyo.

Kero: Si pero me dejan continuar, bueno ese niño estaba a punto de usar la fuerza contra la chica, pero sakura fue más lista y logro usar la carta ilusión para distraer a la joven, logrando liberarla y capturando la carta por si sola.

Fujitaka: Me alegra saber que sakura está progresando kerberos.

Kero: Si, aunque ese mocoso dijo que era una carta muy dócil y por eso pudo capturarla ese niño no reconoce la derrota cuando le pasa, que impertinente.

Touya: Merece un escarmiento, ese niño- escucha la voz de su novio.

Yukito: Así has alejado a casi todos los niños que quieren acercársele a sakura, si no fuera por les tienes confianza a Flourite y a Ginryu los espantarías.

Touya: Yo soy el único que tiene derecho a molestarla.

Yukito: Se ve que tienes un gran grave complejo por tu hermana, mi príncipe.

Touya: Cállate, mejor nos vamos hay cosas que hacer- se va junto a yukito y salen del comedor (no sean mal pensados solo harán deberes del imperio), dejando solos a kero y fujitaka.

Kero: El príncipe touya se ve que realmente ama a sakura, aun siendo un poco grosero con ella.

Fujitaka: Así son los hermanos kerberos, pero en verdad me gustaría que mantengas vigilado a ese niño, cuál era su nombre.

Kero: Li Shaoran majestad, lamentablemente las personas que más te molestan son las que nunca olvidas.

Fujitaka: Bien, mantén vigilado a li, porque no permitiré que le haga algo a mi hija.

Kero: Si, majestad.

En tanto en la tierra, shaoran estaban en la azotea de la escuela mirando alrededor de la ciudad, no paraba de pensar sobre como reunir el más rápido las cartas clow pero también en como una novata de la magia tenía más poder que él.

 **Shaoran: A todo esto se supone que esa niña kinomoto vive aquí pero no siento su magia, acaso será que viene de otra parte, y que por eso su magia es más fuerte que la mía, haaa esto me frustra pero ni me importa yo sé que seré el dueño de todas las cartas clow.**

* * *

PERDOOOOOON POR LA TARDANZA.

Es que estado muy ocupada en mis estudios ya saben como es la carrera, siempre con estrés y ocupada verdad, además de ser vacaciones de primavera con mi familia, bien aquí lo tienen el capitulo 9, espero que lo disfruten mis amaros lectores.

Besos ATTE:Lady-Yi26


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10. Un Evento Deportivo muy Floral**

Era de mañana en la tierra, sakura y su familia habían sido invitados por tomoyo a pasar un día en la tierra, ya que tomoyo tenía un evento deportivo en su escuela en donde los familiares tenían permiso de entrar a la escuela, sakura estaba muy alegre de estar a ella le fascinaban mucho las actividades físicas, no paraba de mirar a los chicos corriendo, deseaba en ese momento correr junto a esos niños, y fue cuando su hermano la llamo.

Touya: Hola llamando al monstruo.

Sakura: Ya te dije que no soy un monstruo.

Yukito: Bueno cálmense los dos, vinimos hasta aquí para apoyar a la señorita daidouji recuerdan.

Touya: Cierto, bueno papá me dijo que llegaría más tarde, cuando termine de hablar con los consejeros y magos que están a cargo de la excavación que hemos estado viendo yuki y yo.

Sakura: Ese es el trabajo del emperador, no podemos remediarlo.

Yukito: Veamos, los idiomas en la tierra son muy fáciles de entender, aquí dice que en la tarde habrá una competencia con los padres de familia, ojalá que la madre de la señorita daidouji llegue a tiempo.

Sakura: Si yo también, he venido mucho a la tierra, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de ver a la tía sonomi.

Touya: Yo lo único que espero es que ninguna de esas cartas clow aparezca por ahora- escuchan los altos parlantes.

Tomoyo: Los alumnos que pertenecen al equipo de porristas, favor de reunirse en el patio de la escuela.

Sakura: Esa es la voz de tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Repito, los alumnos que pertenecen al equipo de porristas, favor de reunirse en el patio de la escuela.

Sakura: Podemos ir a buscar tomoyo, por favor hermano.

Touya: De acuerdo, vamos por tomoyo.

Los 3 se fueron a buscar a tomoyo, en tanto ella estaba en una de las mesas del patio trasero de la escuela, ella estaba leyendo los siguientes avisos del evento hasta que escucho a sakura.

Sakura: Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura, primo touya, joven tsukishiro, no saben lo feliz que estoy al ver que hayan aceptado venir aquí.

Sakura: Bromeas, nunca perdería una oportunidad de verte tomoyo.

Touya: Además queríamos asegurarnos de que no hubiera ningún inconveniente por causa de ya sabes qué cosa tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Si, oigan les gustaría ver los eventos conmigo, algunos mis compañeros de clases participaran y me gustaría mucho grabarlos.

Sakura: Por supuesto, oye y cuando llega la tía sonomi.

Tomoyo: Me dijo que en cuanto terminara su junta de la oficina, vendría corriendo para no perderse el evento.

 **Sakura: La tía sonomi siempre está muy ocupada, ya que es dueña de una empresa que fabrica juguetes, hay días en los que no puede ver a tomoyo pero siempre intenta pasar todo el tiempo que puede con ella, es cierto casi no sé nada sobre el papá de tomoyo.**

Tomoyo: Oye sakura, ¿dónde está kero?, pensé que vendría contigo y los demás.

Sakura: No, como hay muchas personas sería muy arriesgado que lo vieran conmigo, la gente podría asustarse y eso causaría un gran desastre.

Tomoyo: Tienes razón sakura, bueno será irnos a ponernos en primera fila al evento de porristas para poder grabar a mis amigas, vamos-dice sosteniendo muy feliz su videocámara, agarrando a sakura de la muñeca y arrastrándola hasta las porristas, mientras eran son seguidas por touya y yukito.

Tomoyo filmaba a sus amigas chiharu y naoko en su rutina de porristas, para sakura era una maravilla, hacer todas esas piruetas y trucos con el bastón, de verdad quería participar en algo ahí ella amaba las actividades físicas, touya y yukito notaron eso.

Yukito: Parece que sakura está disfrutando mucho esto, realmente ama hacer actividades físicas.

Touya: Si, ella siempre ha tenido la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa que pueda liberar esa energía inquieta que ella tiene.

Yukito: Touya, vamos no seas tan duro con ella, además me gustó la idea de poder estar junto a mi novio sin algo que tenga que ver con algún asunto del imperio, y a ti no te gusta esa idea touya- le muestra esa sonrisa con el que conquista a touya.

Touya: Yuki- dijo conmovido y sonrojado por lo que dijo, y de un escuchan la voz de una de las niñas que están con las porristas.

Niña Porrista: Cuidado con el bastón- miran como bastón bajaba y termino golpeándole a sakura en su cabeza.

Sakura: HAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito adolorida, mientras que touya, yukito y tomoyo miraban la escena con los ojos muy abiertos y sorprendidos por eso, luego de arreglar ese incidente fueron a ver siguiente evento de los compañeros de tomoyo.

Al llegar tomoyo se fue con sus amigas y se sentaron al frente de la pista, mientras que sakura touya y yukito miraban por detrás de los alumnos, y en eso sakura se percata de que tiene la sensación de que alguien la observa, mira alrededor y ahí está el niño que también quiere las cartas clow li shaoran quien la mira fijamente hacia los ojos, ella cierra sus puños ligeramente por los nervios, pero es notado por su hermano y yukito.

Yukito: ¿Qué pasa sakura?

Sakura: Eeeell, me me.

Yukito: ¿El me qué?, responde sakura.

Sakura: Él me está mirando.

Touya: ¿Quién te mira sakura?- pregunto preocupado.

Sakura: Li.

Touya/Yukito: ¿Li?

Sakura: Li shaoran, el niño que también busca las cartas clow- decía apuntando con mirada, en eso touya y yukito ven a un niño chico de cabello castaño/fuerte, ojos color café, piel blanca, y con una mirada seria miraba fijamente en dirección hacia ellos.

 **Touya: Con que ese es el niño que intenta obtener las cartas clow y él rival e mi hermana menor, en cuanto pueda le daré un buen escarmiento a ese mocoso-** pensaba molesto y buscando la forma de alejar a ese niño de su hermanita.

 **Yukito: El niño que le hace competencia a sakura por las cartas clow, su magia es fuerte pero la sakura es más, no creo que pueda ser un verdadero rival para ella, pero tengo el presentimiento de que podrían llegar a ser algo más que solo rivales-** pensaba él muy seguro de que en el futuro tuviera razón en esto.

En tanto shaoran podía sentir magia muy fuerte como la de sakura, y eso empezó a molestarle un poco, se supone que no hay muchas personas con magia en mundo, al menos en el mundo que él conoce, pero los pensamientos y tensiones de todos son interrumpidos por la voz del profesor terada, quien dará inicio a la carrera de los estudiantes de 4 de primaria.

Profesor Terada: En sus marcas- los niños se posicionan- fuera- da un disparo con el arma falsa.

Los niños corrían rápido, pero shaoran era el más rápido de todos, pasaba los obstáculos muy fácilmente, sus compañeros de clases le daban muchos ánimos, entre ellos las amigas de tomoyo.

Naoko: Wow, li es realmente muy rápido, mira como corre parece un rayo.

Rika: Si, es muy veloz.

Chiharu: Además enfrenta los obstáculos muy fácilmente, parecía que estuviera preparado para esto.

Takashi: La verdad lo está- sus compañeras se asustan porque apareció de la nada excepto tomoyo claro- li me dijo una vez cuando hacíamos el servicio que a le encaban los deportes y cualquier actividad física- todas se sorprendieron por lo que dijo takashi ya que shaoran del tipo abierto con los demás, en especial chicaru normalmente ella reconoce las mentiras de él pero en esta ocasión parecía decir la verdad, y tomoyo filmando.

Tomoyo: Esto es tan emocionante.

 **Tomoyo: A decir verdad, li se parece mucho a sakura, creo que ellos podrían llegar a ser amigos o tal vez algo más-** pensaba algo divertida.

A lo lejos sakura, su hermano touya y yukito lo miraban competir estaban muy sorprendidos por eso, para touya y yukito era como ver a sakura en una competencia oficial de su dimensión y eso le molesto mucho a touya, pero sakura solo estaba impresionada.

Sakura: Hooo, li es muy rápido, nunca imagine que le gustaran las actividades físicas.

Touya: Tu corres más rápido, monstruo- sakura le da una patada por llamarle así e intenta contener el grito.

Yukito: Haa, no importa el lugar donde estemos ustedes dos siempre mostraran el afecto que se tienen.

Y en eso escuchan los gritos de los niños, todos gritaban el nombre de shaoran quien había ganado, tomoyo regresa con sakura y los demás.

Tomoyo: Esa fue una carrera emocionante verdad, sakura.

Sakura: Si, nunca imagine que li pudiera ser tan veloz, aunque no me sorprende tanto siempre es muy ágil al momento de buscar una carta.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes por eso ahora sakura, ahora solo pasémosla de maravilla, como la familia que somos.

Sakura: Si- ve a li pasar junto a ellas- oye li sé que esto podría ser un tanto oportuno, pero te gustaría comer con nosotros- decía con nervios en su voz.

Shaoran: No creo que sea placentero comer contigo- escucha la voz de yukito.

Yukito: Sakura, daidouji, el almuerzo está listo no tarden.

Sakura/Tomoyo: Ya vamos- y sakura siente que algo le agarra su blusa.

Shaoran: Esta bien, almorzare con ustedes- decía serio como siempre, dejando un poco sorprendidas a sakura y tomoyo.

 **Shaoran: Si estoy cerca de ella, podría saber cómo es que su magia es más fuerte que la mía, y porque esos chicos que vienen con ella también tienen magia.**

Los 3 fueron hasta donde estaban touya y yukito, al sentarse junto a ellos shaoran podía sentir la magia de ellos dos, es bastante fuerte más fuerte que la de él mismo, pero decidió mantenerse lo más tranquilamente posible, de verdad quería saber quiénes eran estas personas, mientras esperaban al papá de sakura y la mamá de tomoyo empezaron a almorzar.

Sakura: Ten tomoyo, un poco de huevo frito, esta rico.

Tomoyo: Gracias, se ve delicioso- un pétalo de sakura cae sobre el huevo y lo agarra contenta.

Mientras seguían comiendo, shaoran no podía dejar de observar a sakura, touya y yukito, pero se sorprendió mucho al ver lo rápido que comía, al igual que tomoyo.

Tomoyo: EL joven tsukishiro sí que le gusta comer, y pensaba que kero era un glotón.

Sakura: No te preocupes, es que yukito siempre tiene muchos días en los que no sale de su laboratorio por su trabajo y no puede salir a comer, por eso el gran apetito.

Tomoyo: Haa, ya entiendo, así es mi mamá con el suyo.

Yukito: Lamento si como demasiado rápido frente a ustedes.

Sakura: No te preocupes, es bueno comer en grandes proporciones.

Yukito: Además sabe muy bien, este almuerzo.

Shaoran: Comer en gran cantidad, es señal de que mantiene buena salud.

Yukito: Eso es cierto- le decía a shaoran con una sonrisa, mientras que le se sonrojo levemente para que no se notara, y en eso llega yamazaki.

Yamazaki: Hola daidouji, hola li.

Tomoyo/Shaoran: Hola yamazaki.

Yamazaki: Perdón si interrumpo su almuerzo, pero li el profesor no pido buscar algunas cosas para la siguiente demostración, además quiere que hagamos el servicio después de eso.

Shaoran: Que de verdad, haa está bien, nos vemos después- decía levantándose molesto.

 **Shaoran: Ahora nunca podre saber de dónde viene la magia que todos ellos.**

En cuanto shaoran y yamazaki se alejaron, había llegado el papá de sakura y touya, el emperador fujitaka.

Fujitaka: Lamento la tardanza.

Sakura: No importa me alegro de que aquí- decia abrazandolo.

Tomoyo: Tío, estoy tan contenta de verte.

Fujitaka: Hola tomoyo, mírate tan linda y alegre como siempre.

Tomoyo: Gracias tío.

Touya: Bien ahora solo nos falta la tía sonomi.

Sonomi: Ya estoy aquí- todo el mundo se voltea hacia atrás y estaba una mujer muy bella, de cabello castaño corto, ojos morados como los de tomoyo y la piel blanca, además de estar acompañada por algunas guardaespaldas.

Tomoyo: Mamá me alegro que hayas llegado- decía abrazándola muy feliz.

Sonomi: Jeje, no me lo perdería por nada tomoyo, sabes que siempre estaré contigo- mira a sus parientes y se acerca a ello- fujitaka, touya, sakura me da mucho volver a verlos a todos.

Sakura: Tía sonomi, estoy de verte- le da un gran abrazo, y su tia le corresponde muy feliz.

Sonomi: También estoy feliz de verte, se que vienes mucho a la tierra por ese asunto de esas cartas, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de verte, mírate tu en verdad te estas pareces cada día más a tu madre.

Fujitaka: El trabajo de uno nunca termina, pero cuando se trata de la familia siempre estamos ahí para ellos.

Sonomi: Fujitaka, hola- se acerca a el y le da un abrazo rápido- cuanto tiempo, me imagino que todo debe estar bien por haya, digo tu eres el que esta a acargo.

Fujitaka: Sí, no es fácil ser el emperador, pero no me imagino mi vida de otra forma.

Sonomi: Me alegro de oír eso, y touya no me has dicho ni siquiera hola, ven y dale a tu tía un abrazo si- touya se acerca a ella y le da un abrazo- vez eso esta mejor- lo suleta y mira a yukito- hola joven y tu haa, no puede ser tu debes ser yukito tsukishiro, haaa, mírate eres más lindo de lo que touya me decía de ti.

Touya: Tía, por favor.

Yukito: Mucho en conocerla señora daidouji.

Sonomi: El gusto es mio joven- y se escucha por el alto parlante de la escuela de que pronto empezara la competencia de 100 para padres, y que fueran directo a la línea de salida.

Tomoyo: Oye mamá ¡tu participaras en la carrera?

Sonomi: Me gustaría tomoyo, pero la junta que tuve hoy me tiene muy agotada, así que no podre hacerlo.

Tomoyo: No importa estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

Sonomi se sintió feliz de tener una hija como tomoyo, alegre, optimista, siempre muy sonriente, era como una pequeña nadeshiko, su propia hija le recordaba a su hermana, y escucha la voz de fujitaka.

Fujitaka: Yo puedo hacerlo por ti.

Sonomi: ¿Qué?, fujitaka no tienes que hacer eso por mi.

Tomoyo: Si tío, además yo lo único que quería era estar junto con mi familia.

Fujitaka: No hay problema, estare muy feliz de ayudarte, además tu y tu madre también son mi familia, tu madre fue la familia de nadeshiko antes que yo y siento que para mi es importante demostrarles lo agradecido que estoy con esta familia por permitirme estar junto a ella.

Sonomi: Fujitaka.

Sonomi se sentía muy conmovida por oír las palabras de fujitaka, en serio su hermana había tenido la mejor suerte del universo, por encontrar a un hombre que la llego a apreciar mucho, y eso la hacia sentirse un poco mal por haber estado en contra de su matrimonio, el es un buen hombre, y sakura le da un gran abrazo a su papá.

Sakura: Haaa, papá tu siempre tan generoso y amable, no podría tener un mejor padre que tu.

Fujitaka: Ni yo una hija y familia mejor que esta.

Tomoyo: Si estas en eso, entonces ven te mostrare la línea de salida- tomoyo, sakura, la tía sonomi y el papá de sakura fujitaka fueron camino hacia la línea de salida, mientras que touya y yukito se quedaron ahí observando y recogiendo las cosas que habían dejado antes.

Yukito: Se ve que la señora sonomi les tiene un gran cariño a los 3.

Touya: Si, es difícil creer que hace años ella odiaba a mi padre.

Yukito: ¿Odiarlo?

Touya: Yuki, tu sabes como fue que mis padres se conocieron verdad.

Yukito: Si, cuando el emperador fujitaka termino en la tierra para ver como era la magia en este mundo, y termino chocando con la emperatriz nadeshiko por accidente.

Touya: Si, pero para que estuvieran juntos fue más complicado de lo que piensas, después de ese accidente papá empezó a frecuentar la tierra para ver a mi mamá ambos tenían 14 años cuando se conocieron y conforme pasaba el tiempo se dieron cuenta de que estaban enamorados uno del otro y se volvieron novios, mantuvieron su relación en secreto por 2 años hasta que mis padres cumplieron 16 años que es la edad inicial para contraer matrimonio en nuetra dimensión decidieron dar el siguiente paso y presentarse al fin a los familiares del otro para poder casarse, mi papá le presento al abuelo a mi mamá, al principio decían que tenia dudas sobre de que mamá seria una mujer indicada para estar junto a mi papá ya que no tenia poderes mágicos, pero ella demostró que podía estar a su lado participo en muchos de los deberes que mi papá tenia que cumplir como príncipe entonces, se gano el cariño y la admiración de la gente en clow al ver que era persona que se preocupa por los demás y que encontrara la forma de ayudarlos aun careciendo de magia, eso hizo que lograda ganarse el corazón de mi abuelo aceptadola como la mujer perfecta para papá, pero cuando los familiares de mamá se los supieron fue un verdadero problema, en ese entonces mi mamá era modelo y estaba destinada a ser la heredera de la gran fortuna de su padre por ser la mejor candidata para manejar el negocio de su familia.

Yukito: ¿El negocio que tiene la señora daidouji actualmente?

Touya: Si ese mismo, los familiares de mamá negaron por completo a su relación ya que no sabia nada de él, ni donde venia o lo que hacia, pensaron que seria alguien que quería aprovecharse de mamá por su dinero, la tía sonomi fue la primera en negar esa relación ya que no quería que nadie lastimara a su hermana o al resto de su familia, odiaba a papá con todo su ser por eso fue la más dificil de convencer, cuando mamá les dijo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo en secreto, la familia se sentía muy disgustada y molesta por eso, así que le prohibieron verla de nuevo, al principio se sintieron tristes por eso pero el amor que se tenían uno al otro era tan fuerte que mamá empezó a fugarse por las noches de su casa para poder verse en secreto en lugar donde se conocieron, un día la tía sonomi la descubrió y sus padres pusieron seguridad máxima en su casa para que no volviera a fugarse, no volvieron a verse después de eso, poco tiempo después un grupo de rebeldes ataco el palacio para poder tomar el control del impero y la dimencion total, lograron detener a los rebeldes pero el impero pago un precio muy alto, mi abuelo murió por proteger a mi papá de quienes asesinarlo ese día, mi papá se convirtió en emperador novato y no podía dejar la dimensión, a pesar de ser nuevo en eso hacia un excelente trabajo era justo, amable y responsable con el pueblo, pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi mamá ni un segundo, lo que más anhelaba era ir a la tierra y llevársela a su hogar para volverla su esposa y la emperatriz que clow merecía, así que hizo lo que parecía ser una locura en ese momento ir a la tierra y secuestrar a mamá de su familia, mientras que mi mamá desde que la alejaron de papá empezó a sentirse muy triste, ya no sonreía, reía, no mostraba ningún signo de felicidad, empezó a odiar a su familia en especial a la tía sonomi quien debía ser la persona que más debía apoyarla en especial en el amor pero no fue así, un día la familia de mamá había salido a una fiesta que tenían por su negocio mi mamá fue la única que no fue ese día, ella estaba encerrada en su habitación llorando como cada día desde que la alejaron de papá, su llanto fue interrumpido al escuchar que algo golpeaba la ventana de su habitación, al ver lo que era, era papá quien le conto sobre lo que había pasado en clow y le pido a mamá huir de la tierra y escapar de su familia para formar la suya, mi mamá tomo la decisión más difícil de su vida pero sintió que era la correcta para ella misma, se escapo de su casa y siguió a papá, ambos estaban tan concentrados en llegar a clow que no se dieron cuenta de que fueron visto por su hermana sonomi, sus padres y mi bisabuelo, los siguieron hasta el lugar donde la tía sonomi los descubrió la primera vez que vio a mamá fugarse de casa, se sorprendieron mucho al ver como un portal dimensional se abrió frente a ellos y ver que mamá que entro en el, pero no les tomaron mucha importancia solo querían que mamá estuviera bien así que la tía sonomi reunió valor y entro al portal, fue seguida por sus padres y el bisabuelo, al llegar a clow se sorprendieron mucho al ver el lugar, no sabían donde estaban o como había llegado, aunque tampoco les importo eso solo quería buscar a mamá, después de un rato escucharon al voz mamá en una de las habitaciones del palacio parecía que estaba llorando eso molesto a al tía sonomi quería ir por su hermanas e irse a casa, abrió un poco la puerta y vio que estaba siendo abraza por papá la tía sonomi estaba a punto de atacar a papá pero se detiene al escuchar la risa de felicidad de mamá, no había vuelto a sonreí desde le prohibieron ver a papá, ahí fue cuando ella y el resto de su familia se dio cuenta de que había cometido un gran error al tratar de separarlos parecía que en verdad se amaban entre ellos, entraron al lugar y mamá y papá se sorprendieron mucho al ver a los familiares de mamá, y eso fue el principio, un par de años después la familia de mamá por fin había aceptado a papá, en cuanto mi mamá termino la preparatoria en la tierra mis padres se casaron, y la tía sonomi termino siendo la dueña del negocio de su familia pero se sintió más feliz por saber que su hermana estaría bajo el cuidado en buen hombre.

Yukito: Vaya, nunca imagine que él emperador tuviera tantos problemas por estar junto a su esposa, pero por lo que dices la emperatriz nadeshiko pareció ser feliz por estar junto a ustedes.

Touya: Lo fue, después de que mamá falleció perdimos contacto los familiares de mamá, excepto la tía sonomi, sino fuera por el hecho de que sabe que somos lo más apreciado que mamá tenia no hubiera vuelto a hablarnos como él- piensa en su bisabuelo, no habían sabido nada de él desde que su mamá falleció eso le dio una tristeza a touya, yukito noto eso y puso su mano en su cara.

Yukito: Touya tus padres se amaban entres si, y de ese amor nacieron sakura y tu, fue que ella fue muy feliz al lado de ustedes, y eso es realmente lo importante no importa quien esta en contra o a favor de su relación, lo importa es que mientras ellos sean felices nadie más tiene que meterse en ese amor.

Touya: Gracias yuki, por cierto, están cayendo muchos pétalos, y hay algo raro en estos pétalos.

Mientras qué en otra parte del patio de la escuela, sakura, tomoyo, sonomi y fujitaka estaban donde se encontraban los demás padres para la carrera de los 100 metros, tomoyo estaba donde los micrófonos para anunciar la carrera y con ella estaban sakura y su mamá.

Tomoyo: Me sorprendió mucho que tu papá se haya ofrecido para competir en la carrera.

Sakura: A mi también pero tampoco me sorprende tanto, él siempre a sido la persona más considerada del universo, solo apoyarte tomoyo, además creo que es la forma de agradecerte por ayudarme tanto al buscar las cartas clow.

Escuchan el arma falsa del profesor terada y los padres empiezan a correr, el más veloz de todos era fujitaka corría muy rápido.

Tomoyo: Vaya.

Sakura: Lo se mi papá es asombro.

Sonomi no dijo nada, solo se le quedo mirando a su cuñado feliz, al otro lado de la pista se encontraban touya y yukio mirando a fujitaka.

Yukito: Si que es muy rápido, tu padre touya.

Touya: Y que esperabas, tenemos que correr como 5 metros todos los días en casa para atender todos los asuntos del imperio a tiempo- pero la vista se fue borrando por culpa de los pétalos que no paraba de caer, eso empezó a preocupar a todos, entre ellos estaban las amigas de tomoyo rika y chiharu estaban sosteniendo la línea de meta de los 100 metros para los padres.

Rika: Dios mio ¿de donde salen esos pétalos?

Chiharu: Así no podemos ver nada.

Sakura se acerco hasta la pista tenia la sospecha de que era la causa de todos esos pétalos, junto con tomoyo y su tía sonomi.

Sakura: Espero que no sea una carta clow peligrosa.

Mientras que en los salones shaoran estaba viendo como caían los pétalos como lluvia.

Shaoran: Es una carta clow- trato de salir corriendo hacia el patio, pero yamazaki lo detuvo.

Yamazaki: Oye lo, ¿A dónde vas?

Shaoran: Como que a donde, algo terrible esta sucediendo haya fuera- le apunta hacia la lluvia de pétalos de afuera.

Yamazaki: Es verdad, ahora es cuando debemos mantener la calma, después de todo estamos haciendo el servicio- shaoran intenta salir corriendo, pero él lo detiene y lo hace caer al piso- no puedes irte, si alguien sale herido tenemos que curarlos, por lo tanto necesito de tu ayuda.

Shaoran: Haaa, suéltame.

De regreso afuera los pétalos caían cada vez más y eso empezó a afectarles mucho la vista, no podían ver nada, pero se notaba que fujitaka seguía con la carrera.

Tomoyo: El tío fujitaka sigue corriendo.

Sakura: Es que mi papá es muy cumplido con sus promesas- pero las personas empezaban a preocuparse si seguían así se ahogarían en un monto de pétalos, así que saca su llave mágica.

Tomoyo: ¿Vas a utilizar tu magia en este lugar?

Sonomi: Sakura no lo hagas, es muy arriesgado.

Sakura: Tranquilas, nadie me esta viendo por los pétalos, llave que guardas el poder de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo, libérate- la llave se convierte en báculo y libera una carta- vuelo- lleva a tomoy y sonomi sobre los cielos para mantenerlas a salvo- seguro esto es por una carta clow.

Tomoyo: En estos momentos, lo mejor es comentárselo al experto- decía sacando su amuleto del cuello.

Sakura: Buena idea tomoyo.

Sonomi: ¿Así es siempre que buscan una de esas cartas clow, niñas?

Sakura/Tomoyo: Si.

Tomoyo toca su amuleto y aparece kero leyendo un libro en la biblioteca del palacio, junto con un enorme plato de galletas y un gran vaso de leche, sakura le había dejado a kero su amuleto por si algo pasa en la tierra con alguna carta clow u otra emergía mágica.

Sakura: Kero.

Kero: Que, haa, hola sakura, tomoyo- mira a mujer el fondo- ha esa debe ser tu mamá tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Si, mamá el es kerberos, es quien ayuda a sakura a encontrar las cartas clow aquí en la tierra, y kero ella es mi mamá sonomi daidouji.

Kero: Mucho gusto señora.

Sonomi: El gusto es mio.

 **Sonomi: Para ser un ser mágico, parece más un juguete, pero nunca se sabe como actuara la magia.**

Sakura: Ahora que se presentaron, kero necesito tu ayuda, estamos en problemas- le explica la situación a kero y el lo comprende de inmediato.

Kero: No hay duda de que una carta clow, esta detrás de todo esto.

Sakura: Lo supuse, la escuela de tomoyo se esta inundado de pétalos de flores.

Kero: Antes que nada, fíjate bien de donde están saliendo los pétalos.

Las 3 se ponen a buscar con la mirada el lugar donde salían, sakura lo encuentra.

Sakura: Ahí esta- apunta hacia enorme esfera rosa en uno de los techos, mientras que abajo fujitaka seguía corriendo, mejor dicho, estaba nadando entre pétalos podía sentir magia en los pétalos pero no se preocupo mucho, sabia que sakura se haría cargo de esto debía ser obra de una carta clow ese desastre floral, y en la línea rika y chiharu luchaban por no terminar undidas.

Rika: ¡Qué alguien nos ayude!

Chiharu: Nos vamos a ahogar- y yukito agarra el listón.

Yukito: Vayan cuanto antes a buscar refugio, nosotros sostendremos el listón- y touya estaba a su lado.

 **Touya: Estos pétalos son por culpa de una carta clow, sakura espero que llegues a tiempo para atraparla antes de que el lugar se inunde por los pétalos, y antes de ese mocoso.**

Sakura, tomoyo, y su tía sonomi llegaron hasta el techo de la escuela, para ver mejor la forma que tenia la carta.

Tomoyo: Miren eso, vamos sakura, mamá quédate cerca de mi- sonomi asintió.

Sakura admiraba a la carta, tenia la forma de una joven de cabello rizado y que estaba muy contenta bailando, y cada vez que bailaba libera los petalos, ella se sentía hipnotizada, pero tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Sakura, ¿Qué tienes?

Sakura: Ha si, eres una carta clow- la carta la mira, se acerca a ella y la pone a bailar junto a ella, la volvió su pareja de baile.

Tomoyo y su mamá veían la escena muy extrañadas, y en eso le habla a kero.

Tomoyo: Kero dime que estas viendo eso.

Kero: Haa- estaba de nuevo en su libro- ho si conozco esta carta, no se preocupen a ella solo le gusta divertirse- y la carta empieza a bailar más rápido.

Sakura: Haa, que esta pasando aquí.

Tomoyo: Sakura hay que detenerla o mi escuela quedara sepultada- sakura levanta el báculo frente a la carta.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces- captura a la carta y ahí se muestra su nombre- la flor.

Kero: Así es, es la carta flor, en la escuela de tomoyo hubo un evento deportivo no es así, las flores se ponen muy contentas cuando alguien celebra algo, ella solo pensó ponerle un poco flores a esa escena tan divertida.

Sakura: Y ¿Qué es lo que puede hacer esta carta?

Kero: Puede dar una gran variedad de flores.

Sakura: Solamente puede hacer eso.

Kero: Calma, no te exaltes, deberías estar agradecida, ya que no pasaste ningún peligro.

Sakura: Casi nos asfixiamos con tantos pétalos- y tomoyo se exalta por algo- ¿Qué te sucede tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Olvide grabar el momento de la captura- sakura se desmaya y su mamá le sonríe, su hija si que era una niña muy especial como su sobrina.

Sonomi: Chicas no quiero molestarla, pero creo que deberíamos bajar antes de que alguien logre vernos.

Rápidamente sakura usa la carta vuelo y se van detrás del edificio de la escuela, mientras que en la carrera, fujitaka logra tocar el listón y yukito le da la bandera del primer lugar.

Yukito: Felicidades, majetad- susurro lo ultimo.

Fujitaka: Gracias yukito, me alegro que sakura haya sido capaz de capturar esa carta, antes de que causara más problemas.

Touya: Al menos actuó más rápido que ese mocoso.

Fujitaka: ¿Mocoso?

Yukito: Es que logramos conoces al niño que también quiere las cartas clow.

Fujitaka: Ya veo- decía serio, y detrás de él aparecen sakura, tomoyo y sonomi.

Ayudaron a los compañeros de tomoyo a limpiar el lugar, después de eso regresaron a la casa de tomoyo para despedirse.

Sakura: Lamento mucho que una carta clow haya arruinado el evento de tu escuela tomoyo.

Tomoyo: No te sientas mal sakura, creo que fue lo mejor así estas a un paso más cerca de capturarlas a todas, además mientras se que estemos juntas siempre me sentiré segura.

Sakura: Tomoyo.

Sonomi: También me alegro de que estén bien, fujitaka fue lindo volver a verte, al igual que a ti touya, es lindo estar con mi familia.

Touya: También fue un gusto volver a verlas a las dos.

Fujitaka: Siempre que quieras vernos solo llámenos por el amuleto, pueden ir a nuestro hogar.

Sonomi: Gracias fujitaka- decía feliz y poco nerviosa por lo ultimo no había vuelto ir a clow desde que su hermana falleció, pero creo que ya era momento de cerrar ese capitulo de su vida.

Sakura: A casi lo olvido- agarra su llave, la vuelve báculo y usa una carta- flor- les das a tomoyo y a su tía una flor de sakura a cada una- es un agradecimiento por lo de hoy ante de que apareciera la carta fue un día muy divertido, ojalá que volvamos a repetirlo muy pronto- decía mostrando una sonrisa.

Para sonomi esa era la misma sonrisa que tenia nadeshiko, y eso la hacia querer mucho a sakura, en verdad era la viva imagen de su madre, tomoyo se dio cuenta de eso y también sonreía por lo mismo al ver el gran cariño que sakura le recordaba a su mamá cuando tenia a su hermana cerca.

Yukito: De verdad no quiero interrumpir este hermoso momento, pero majestad debemos volver a clow, los consejeros no paran de preguntar por usted dicen que los arqueolos pudieron encontrar algo importante demás de la cámara que vimos hace poco.

Fujitaka: Gracias por decirme yukito, nos veremos pronto sonomi, tomoyo, adiós.

Tomoyo/Sonomi: Adios.

Yukito abrió un portal y toso se fueron a clow, sonomia veía la flor que le dio sakura con mucha melancolía y alegría.

Tomoyo: Mamá, tu amabas mucho a mi tía nadeshiko verdad.

Sonomi: Si, ella era lo más preciado que había tenido en mi vida, cuando supe que tenia novio me molesto mucho porque no quería que cualquier basura la alejara de mi vida, pero cuando logre ver lo feliz que la hacia tu tío pude entender que ella había encontrado el amor de verdad, aunque viniera de otra dimensión, creo que al estar junto a él fue la mejor época de su vida, y siempre le estare agradeció a fujitaka por eso y por darle una hermosa familia- decia muy feliz y derramando lagrimas cálidas.

Tomoyo: Por eso tengo el cabello largo, para homenajear a tan maravillosa persona que es mi tía.

Sonomi: Si tomoyo, si- y las dos se dan una largo y hermoso abrazo, pesando en las dos personas más importantes de su vida y los bellos momentos que siempre guardarían en sus corazones.

* * *

Bien aquí esta el capitulo 9, mis mamados lectores ojalas les guste mucho.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11. El Escudo**

Sakura y kero estaban en medio del portal dimensional, y sakura estaban recordarlo lo que le comento tomoyo hace 3 días.

(FlaschBack Sakura)

 _Sakura: ¿Quieres que vaya a tu casa?_

 _Tomoyo: Si, cuando tiempo libre quieron que vengas, es que hay un problema que quiero aclarar y pensé que podrías ayudarme- decía a través de la esfera que salía del amuleto._

 _Sakura: Por supuesto, pero ¿cual es el problema que quieres aclarar?_

 _Tomoyo: No comas ansias te lo contare en cuanto puedas venir, mejor me voy pronto tendré mi turno en clase de gimnasia, adiós- y la esfera se desvanece después de terminar cada llamado a clow._

(Fin FlashBack Sakura)

Sakura: Me pregunto que le habrá sucedido a tomoyo.

Kero: Calma sakura, estoy seguro de que no debe ser nada grabe solo te pido tu ayuda.

Sakura: Por eso mismo kero, no es normal que ella me pida ayuda con algo, así que me preocupa un poco esto.

Kero: Sakura, no conozco tan bien a tomoyo como tu pero una cosa te puedo asegurar del tiempo que las e visto juntas, que si algo en verdad les llegara a pasar siempre contaran con el apoyo de una de la otra sin importar las circunstancias, por eso tomoyo te pidió tu ayuda porque confía realmente en ti- al decirle esas palabras pudo ver que sakura se sentía mucho mejor, y mira la liz al final del portal.

Ambos aterrizan en la casa de tomoyo, en el jardín trasero como siempre, al llegar una criada les dice que tomoyo los esta esperando en su habitación, la siguen hasta la habitación de tomoyo, al entrar encuentran a tomoyo cosiendo adornos en un traje, la cridada se va y los deja a ellos 3 en la habitación.

Tomoyo: Hola sakura, kero, bienvenidos.

Sakura/Kero: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Me alegra que hayan venido, y lo bueno es que hoy es domingo, por lo que no tengo clases hoy.

Sakura: Nos alegra ayudarte, tomoyo apenas estas diseñando este traje para mi.

Tomoyo: Si, quería que te lo probaras cuando vinieras aquí sakura- le muestra el traje y ella con una gota en la cabeza por la vergüenza.

Kero: Cielos es un disfraz muy alegre, se ve llamativo.

Sakura: Pero, me siento muy mal de que te la pases diseñando ropa para mi, no te molestes.

Tomoyo: No, no es ninguna molestia, esto lo hago porque quiero grabarte con la ropa que diseñe especialmente para ti, esto me hace feliz.

Sakura: Jajaja- reía avergonzada- por cierto, tomoyo, me puede decir cual es el problema- tomoyo deja el disfraz en la mesita.

Tomoyo: Lo que pasa y escuche que alguien toca la puerta fuerte y kero se esconde en la caja da listones de tomoyo- adelante- al abrir la puerta era su mamá, sonomi- mamá que bueno que regresaste, kero puedes salir es mi mamá, ella es de confiar.

Kero al oír las palabras de tomoyo sale de la caja y mira a una mujer bonita, de verdad era la mamá de tomoyo.

Sonomi: Hola amm.

Kero: Soy kerberos, señora daidouji usted me vio cuando tomoyo uso el amuleto en ese evento de su escuela.

Sonomi: Así, ahora lo recuerdo, me da gusto verte en persona finalmente.

Kero: A mi también, señora daidouji.

Tomoyo: sabes mamá kero ayuda a sakura a reunir las cartas clow aquí en la tierra, el sabe todo sobre las cartas clow.

Sonomi: En serio, vaya si que tienen mucho trabajo que hacer.

Sakura: Tía sonomi, ¿Por qué volviste tan pronto de tu trabajo?

Sonomi: Tomoyo me dijo que vendrías, así que vine corriendo de la oficina para verte, no les gustaría ir a tomar el té en el jardín, compre un pastel exquisito.

Kero: Siii, pastel que rico.

Sonomi: Le gustan mucho las cosas dulces verdad.

Sakura/Tomoyo: Como no tienes idea mamá/tía.

Sonomi: Bien vamos al jardín- los 4 salían hacia el jardín, pero antes de que kero saliera de la habitación pudo sentir la presencia de una carta clow, pero estaba tan ansioso por comer pastel que decidió esperar para después.

Llegaron al jardín y sonimi estaba partiendo el pastel para todos.

Sonomi: Los pasteles que hacen ahí son deliciosos, sakura ¿aun te gusta el pastel verdad?

Sakura: Si tía.

Sonomi: Que bueno, a tu madre también le gustaban las cosas dulces, ella decía que tenia un espacio extra en su estomago para los postres, podía comerse un pastel de este tamaño ella sola.

Sakura: Si, mi papá me dijo lo mismo, mi mamá podía comer todo lo quisiera y no engordaba.

Tomoyo: Eso es maravilloso.

Kero: Si, bastante impresionante.

Sonomi: Vamos coman.

Todos empezaron a comer el pastel, y a sakura de verdad le gusto mucho el pastel igual que kero, pero sonomi fijo más su atención en sakura, mientras que en la dimensión clow el príncipe touya y el emperador fujitaka estaban en la biblioteca estudiando planos antiguas de las antiguas construcciones que se hicieron antes, la cámara secreta que habían encontrado realmente los mantenía muy al margen de lo que se hacia en ese lugar, y en eso entra yukito.

Yukito: Ocupados como siempre, verdad- ambos hombres lo miran.

Touya: Yuki- se acerca y le un pequeño beso en la boca como saludo.

Yukito: Cuanto papeleo para un día he- dijo terminado el beso.

Fujitaka: Buenas tardes yukito.

Yukito: Buenas tardes emperador, hoy tenia el día libre de mis responsabilidades de mago y como sabia que estarían ocupados, les traje algo que les preparé para que se relajaran- mostraba un pequeño pastel de fresas que el había hecho en la mañana.

Fujitaka: Muchas gracias yukito, creo que seria bueno tomar un pequeño descanso, nos acompañas al jardín a tomar el té.

Yukito asiente con la cabeza y los tres van directo hacia el jardín, llegan al jardín, les sirven el té y se reparten el pastel, pero yukito no siente la magia de sakura por ninguna parte del palacio.

Yukito: ¿Dónde la princesa sakura?

Touya: Se fue ala tierra, por un llamado de tomoyo.

Yukito: Otra carta clow suelta- Touya niega con la cabeza- ya veo- dijo más tranquilo al no tener que preocuparse por ir hasta la tierra ayudarla.

Fujitaka: No te preocupes, sakura se esta volviendo bastante fuerte con la magia y con la ayuda de kerberos se que lo hará bien, ella esta en buenas manos.

Touya y yukito le sonrieron a fujitaka como respuesta a lo que dijo, mientras que en la tierra sakura terminaba su pastel muy feliz, y se dio cuenta de que su tía la estaba observando muy contenta.

Sonomi: Sakura de verdad, eres idéntica a nadeshiko.

Sakura: De verdad tía.

Sonomi: Si, ella también era una niña muy linda- recordaba los momentos maravillosos que vivo con su hermana, hasta el momento que les presento a fujitaka- pero fue hasta que apareció ese tonto, ella dijo que fue un encuentro con el amor, eso dijo- dijo molesta y levantándose, deja a sakua con una expresión de sorpresa a sakura y kero, excepto a tomoyo claro ella conocía bien a su mamá- haaa, lamento mucho esa escena y no era enserio lo que dije de tu padre sakura.

Sakura: No te preocupes tía.

Kero: Si señora, usted solo quería proteger a su hermana de alguien que podría lastimarla, nadie la culpa por eso.

Sonomi: Gracias por su comprensión a los dos, pero una cosa si te puedo asegurar sakura, que siempre le estaré agradecía a tu papá de que le dio a nadeshiko los momentos más felices de su vida, y que lo respeto por eso, pero no se lo digan de acuerdo a estado esperando a que le dijera estas palabras desde su boda, será nuestro secreto- decía guiñando el ojo a su sobrina y todos se ríen por eso, en clow fujitaka estornudo tenia el presentimiento de que estaban hablando de él.

Despues de un rato de bromas y algunas historias una de las criadas de sonomi llega con el teléfono en la mano.

Criada: Señora le habla su secretaria.

Sonomi: Ha si- decía levantándose y agarrando el teléfono- hola, a si, si, que, pues que vamos hacer espera- dice tapando el teléfono para que no la oyeran- discúlpenme niñas, kerberos, pero creo que esto me tomara algún tiempo.

Tomoyo: Tranquila mamá.

Sakura: Si, tu tienes mucho trabajo tía es comprensible.

Kero: Fue lindo conocerla señora daidouji, y gracias por el pastel estaba muy rico- los 3 se van camino a la habitación de tomoyo.

Sonomi: Se quedarán a cenar sakura, kerberos, prométanmelo- decía gritando de lejos.

Sakura/Kero: Lo prometemos.

Ya adentro de la casa subían a la habitación de tomoyo.

Kero: Tomoyo, tu mamá es una señora encantadora, un poco dramática, pero en un buen sentido claro.

Tomoyo: Muchas gracias por el cumplido kero, a mi mamá le gustara hacer amistad contigo.

Tomoyo habrá la puerta de la habitación y kero siente la presencia de una carta clow.

Kero: Otra vez la presencia de la carta clow, definitivamente esta en esta habitación.

Sakura: ¿Una carta clow?

Tomoyo: Tal como lo supuse, eres muy astuto en estas cosas.

Sakura la mira con curiosidad, luego tomoyo saca un viejo alajero y se los muestra a sus amigos.

Tomoyo: El problema que tengo es con este alajero- sakura no entendía nada- es que de repente no encontré la manera de abrirlo.

Sakura: ¿Se te perdió la llave?

Tomoyo: Aquí la tengo- le enseña la llave.

Sakura: Tienes la llave y no puedes abrirlo.

Kero: Siento la presencia de una carta clow, dentro de ese alajero se puede sentir la energía de una carta clow.

Sakura mira fijamente el alajero, hasta que logra sentir la magia de la carta clow.

Sakura: Si, es verdad.

Tomoyo: Obsérvenlo bien- intenta poner la llave en la cerradura y al momento de acercarla, la llave termina volando y cayendo lejos de donde están- hace tiempo que no abría el alajero de mi mamá y cuando quise hacerlo, no lo conseguí- decía recogiendo la llave.

Kero: No hay duda de que la causa de todo esto, es la carta clow.

Tomoyo: También supuse lo mismo por eso los llame hace días- se acerca a ellos y agarra el alajero- en este alajero esta el tesoro más valioso para nosotros, y como se encuentra ahí adentro quiere decir que no ha perdido, pero me preocupa, pues significa mucho.

Sakura: Muy bien lo intentaremos, ustedes dos son mi familia, así que haré todo lo posible por abrir la caja.

Tomoyo: Haaa, gracias sakura, estoy lista para grabar- decía feliz sacando su videocámara y sakura se desmaya.

Despues de un rato observando el alajero, con sakura sosteniendo el báculo en sus manos y tomoyo grabando todo, no sabían que clase de carta era capaz de hacer eso.

Kero: Pero que clase de es la que no deja abrir los alajeros, no tengo la menor idea.

Sakura: Por más que lo piense, no se me ocurre nada- sacude su báculo y al mirarlo se le ocurre tocar el alajero con el, al tocarlo se hace una barrera redonda y negra alrededor del alejero que es visto por ella y kero.

Sakura/Kero: Haaa.

Tomoyo: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kero: Sakura.

Sakura: Si- vuelve a tocarlo con su báculo, ven nuevamente la barrera y kero la reconoce rápidamente.

Kero: Es el escudo, es la carta del escudo, vieron como una especie de barrera apareció.

Tomoyo: Lo siento, pero no vi nada anormal.

Kero: Solo pueden verlo las personas que manejan magia.

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué se refugio dentro de ese alajero?

Sakura: Quieres decir que la carta supo que tomoyo es mi prima y amiga, y por eso se apodero del alajero.

Kero: No, él tiene muy buen carácter y dudo mucho que haga ese tipo de travesuras, el escudo es una carta que sirve para proteger los objetos, es decir por naturaleza tiene el deber de defender lo que se encuentra en ese alagero, supongo es algo muy valioso para ustedes dos- tomoyo solo le contesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura: ¿Y como podemos regresar al escudo en una carta?

Kero: Es muy fácil, tu tienes una espada que es capaz de cortarlo todo.

Sakura: Haa, ya veo, puedo cortar el escudo con una espada.

Kero: Cuando lo cortes con la espada, aparecerá su figura natural, en ese momento lo sellaras en la carta.

Sakura: Carta creada por el mago clow, necesitamos de tus virtudes, brindale tus poderes especiales a esta llave que es mi báculo mágico, espada- libera la espada, su báculo se transforma, con la mágica de la espada corta el escudo, se muestra su forma que era como la un ala.

Kero: AHORA- sakura regresa su báculo a la normalidad.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- sella la carta y va directo a su mano.

Kero: Buen trabajo sakura.

Tomoyo: Admiro tu valentía- decía bajando su cámara.

Sakura: Jejeje.

Tomoyo: Haaaa- va corriendo.

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede?

Tomoyo: Haay, no se me ocurrió pedirte que te pusieras este disfraz- decía abrazando el disfraz con un poco de tristeza, y sakura se desmaya otra vez.

Despues de haber resuelto ese asunto de la carta escudo, tomoyo puso nuevamente la llave en el alajero y esta vez si pudo abrir el alajero.

Sakura: Se abrió.

Tomoyo: Se los agradezco mucho.

Kero: Bueno todo esto fue gracias a que contaron con mi presencia.

Sakura: Oye, ¿puedo ver lo hay dentro?

Tomoyo: Claro- abre el alajero y miran un ramo de flores rosas, pequeñas y bonitas.

Tocan la puerta de la habitación de tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Pasen- al abrir la puerta es su mamá la que abre.

Sonomi: Disculpen por la interrupción, haa, has podido abrirla.

Tomoyo: Si.

Sonomi: Pero, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Tomoyo: Resulta que una carta clow fue poseída por el alajero.

Sonomi: ¿Una carta clow?, espero que no haya destruido nuestros tesoros.

Kero: Descuide señora daidouji, la carta que tenia el alajero, es una carta protectora, sus tesoros estuvieron mejor cuidados que nunca, y esa carta solo protege las cosas que tienen un significado muy especial para esa persona.

Sonomi: Ya veo- mira el ramo de flores y lo agarra con mucha alegría.

Sakura: Es un precioso ramo de flores, tía.

Sonomi: Este es el ramo de flores, tuvo tu mamá en su boda, desde entonces lo he cuidado como un tesoro- sakura se sorprende por eso- estas flores son de cerezo, a nadeshiko le gustaban mucho los cerezos, ella me decía desde pequeña que si tenia una hija le pondría sakura, así le llaman las flores de los cerezos.

Sakura: ¿Sakura?

Sonomi: Y tu eres esa pequeña sakura, mi hermana soñaba tenerme más que nada en el mundo, o mejor dicho en el universo.

Sakura se sentido en verdad muy feliz en ese momento, al oír esas palabras la hacia sentirse muy bien, el hecho de que su mamá la había esperado con alegría y poniéndole el mismo nombre, de algo que era muy amada para ella, podía sentir que estaba en verdad junto a su lado en ese momento.

Sonomi: Ya se, esta noche yo me encargare de cocinar la cena para ustedes, si quieren comer algo por favor no duden en decirlo.

Sakura: Si, gracias tía sonomi.

Sonomi: Vengan vamos al comedor- le agarra la mano a sakura y se la lleva arrastrando- tomoyo ayúdame por favor, y tu también kerberos.

Tomoyo/Kero: Ya vamos.

Kero: Vaya, ahora entiendo de donde sacaste tu gran entusiasmo por las cosas tomoyo.

Tomoyo se ríe en silencio, guarda el ramo de sakuras, y agarra una bolsita pequeña amarilla con listón rosa, kero siente curiosidad y ahí mira la bolsita.

Kero: ¿Este es tu tesoro más valioso tomoyo?

Tomoyo: Si.

Kero: Y, ¿Qué contiene?

Tomoyo: Una piedra roja brillante.

Kero: Una piedra roja brillante, y ¿Por qué significa tanto para ti?

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué esto fue?

(Flasback Tomoyo)

 _Sonomi: Tomoyo quiero que conozcas a tu prima sakura kinomoto, es la hija de mi difunta hermana nadeshiko, por favor se amable con ella y diviértanse mientras yo estoy en mi estudio trabajando._

 _Dejas solas a las niñas en la habitación de tomoyo._

 _Sakura: Hola prima, es un gusto conocerte, quiero darte eso- le enseña una piedra de color rojo y brillante- en mi casa es un símbolo de amistad eterna al darle una piedra a alguien, porque significa que siempre apreciada todo lo que hagan juntos sin importar lo que les pase y se será duradera como esta piedra, espero que seamos las mejores amigas como nuestras mamás._

(Fin del flasback tomoyo)

Tomoyo: Este fue el primer objeto que me regalo mi prima y mejor amiga sakura, por eso lo cuido.

Kero: Ese es un sentimiento muy bello tomoyo, tu y tu mamá de verdad que aman a sakura.

Tomoyo: Gracias por entenderlo kero.

Tomoyo regresa su tesoro al alajero y lo vuelve a cerrar con llave.

Sonomi: Tomoyo, kerberos.

Tomoyo/Kero: Ya vamos.

Kero: Sera mejor irnos, antes de que crea que te hice algo, también es de emociones intensas tu mamá.

Tomoyo: Si, oye kero hay algo que te gustaría comer.

Kero: Unos ravioles chinos, hace años que no los como por favor.

Ambos salen de la habitación y dejan el alajero lleno de los tesoros más preciados que tomoyo y su mamá sonomi, pudieron recibir de las dos personas más importantes y queridas de sus vidas.

* * *

Lamento a espera pero estuve muy ocupada con la escuela, tratare de actualizar más rápido ahora que estoy libre.

Besos, abrazos, dejen comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12. Tiempo**

Era un día tranquilo en la escuela dimensional de sakura, estaban practicando un hechizo de protección tan potente que era capaz de atravesar el tiempo, al igual que un portal que cruzaba otra dimensión, pero no era tan fácil de controlar.

Ichihara: Vamos niños, no pueden rendirse, tienen que mostras que son capaces de controlar su propia magia aun en circunstancia extremas y de gran riesgo- decía a sus alumnos.

Aunque los niños apenas podían ponerse de pie, el hechizo en verdad absorbía mucha energía de cada uno de ellos, tenían que lograr romper la barrera del tiempo para crear algo que los protegiera desde cualquier época en la que quedaran atrapados, porque ha a sucedido muchas veces en las que sean intentado alterar el tiempo para el beneficio de varios villanos que quería el control total sobre la magia, pero terminan derrotados y arreglando el flujo del tiempo, por eso se creo ese hechizo, en eso se escucha la campana, los niños dieron un enorme suspiro de alivio por eso.

Ichihara: Alumnos seria todo por hoy, pero mañana continuaremos con este hechizo hasta que logren dominarlo, y todo el tiempo que sea necesario, entendieron.

Alumnos: Si, señorita ichihara.

Ichihara: Bien, pueden retirarse.

Todos salieron del salón y sakura estaba platicando con sus amigos camino a fuera.

Sakura: Haaa, por la toda la arena de mi desierto, cada vez son más complicadas las cosas que nos enseña la señorita ichihara.

Kurogane: La verdad si, mis padres están sorprendidos de que pueda sobrevivir a esos hechizos, son de un nivel muy avanzado para nosotros.

Fay: Pero así es como ella trabaja, recuerden que la señorita ichihara es en verdad muy misteriosa en su trabajo, pero al final termina con resultados muy efectivos y mejores de lo esperado, lo que intento decir es que ella debe tener una buena razón para entrenarnos con esa clase de hechizos, sino porque molestarse ne enseñarnos.

Kurogane: Fay, a veces me asusta e impresiona tu capacidad de entendimiento, pero tienes razón en eso, ella nunca actúa por impulso, solo en necesidad total.

Sakura: Estoy de acuerdo- y llegan afuera de la escuela- bueno nos vemos mañana amigos.

Kurogane/Fay: Adiós sakura.

Se despinden y cada uno fue a sus propias dimensiones, sakura llega a la terraza y es recibida como siempre por su criada.

Criada: Bienvenida princesa.

Sakura: Hola- le da sus cosas y caminan hacia su habitación- y mi familia y kero.

Criada: Su padre y su hermano están en medio de una junta con los miembros principales de su corte imperial, y el amo kerberos se encuentra en la biblioteca leyendo en la parte más alejada, para no ser visto por los miembros de la corte.

Sakura: Gracias, y dígale a kero que venga de inmediato a mi habitación, use mi capa para esconderlo.

Criada: Enseguida princesa.

Sakura se acuesta en su cama, ya que estaba muy cansada, de verdad ese hechizo le quitaba toda su energía, sin mencionar el tener que ir a la tierra por las cartas clow, en eso llega la criada con kero oculto en su capa.

Criada: Aquí esta princesa, el amo kerberos.

Kero: Gracias por traerme, aquí tiene- le da una galleta de chocolate que tenia escondida como agradecimiento, la criada lo acepta y se retira cerrando la puerta- sakura, como te fue en la escuela hoy.

Sakura: Haaa, muy cansado, la señorita ichihara quiere que aprendamos un hechizo muy poderoso de protección.

Kero: Y ¿Por qué un simple hechizo de protección tiene que ser tan potente?, actúan igual que la carta escudo no es la gran cosa.

Sakura: Es que este hechizo es capaz de cruzar a otras dimensiones y del tiempo.

Kero: Quee, vaya, eso si que es impresionante, ahora entiendo porque están tan cansada, supongo que ese hechizo toma mucho de tu energía no.

Sakura: Si, y nadie lo ha podido lograr, todos en mi clase estábamos tan agotados por intentar mantener el hechizo que nadie pudo seguir de pie en clases.

Kero: Si que tienen mucha resistencia, tu y tus amigos, ni el mago clow batallaba tanto para aprender a usar un hechizo, pero tu eres aun muy joven sakura, es normal que te sientas cansada.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza como respuesta ante lo que dijo kero, en eso brilla el amuleto con el que se comunica con tomoyo, ella lo toca y aparece la esfera con tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola sakura, hola kero.

Sakura/Kero: Hola tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Que gusto que estén juntos, tengo que contarles sobre el día de hoy, mi escuela tuvo un día de clases especiales, y a mi mamá le toco darla, haaaay, sakura fue muy lindo, ojalá hubieras estado ahí.

Sakura: Suena a fue un día emocionante tomoyo, pero yo tuve el dia muy pesado, tenemos que aprender un hechizo demasiado intenso para nuestras capacidades mágicas.

Tomoyo: Pues yo creo que podrán dominar ese hechizo sakura.

Kero: Sí, tomoyo tiene razón, yo te he visto hacer muchas veces grandes hechizos y conjuros con mucha facilidad sakura, estoy seguro de que seras una experta con el en un santiamén.

Sakura: Gracias por el apoyo a los dos.

Tomoyo: Bueno yo solo quería saludar, ahora me despido tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes, adiós.

Sakura/Kero: Adiós- la esfera desaparece.

Kero: Tomoyo parece que en verdad va estar muy ocupada en estos días.

Sakura: Sí, espero que salga bien en esos examenes- la criada abre la puerta.

Criada: Discúlpeme princesa, amo kerberos, vine a informales que su padre y hermano ya terminaron de hablar con los miembros de la corte, y ya los están esperando para cenar.

Sakura/Kero: Vamos en camino.

Sakura y kero van al comedor para ir a comer junto con su familia, más noche sakura decide ir a la biblioteca para buscar un buen libro para leer antes de dormir, mientras caminaba tranquila siente de una una mano que le toca el hombro, y es pone en alerta a sakura con su magia, al voltearse mira que es yukito.

Yukito: Lamento si la asuste princesa.

Sakura: Yukito, no te preocupes, no me asustaste, solo me sorprendiste es todo.

Yukito: ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí a mitad de la noche?, debería estar en su habitación, ya casi es hora de dormir para usted.

Sakura: Es que iba en camino a la biblioteca a buscar un libro para leer, antes de irme a dormir, tuve un día bastante agotador, y me gustaría relajarme leyendo un poco.

Yukito: Entiendo princesa, la acompaño hasta la biblioteca.

Ambos fueron caminado juntos hasta la biblioteca, y de regreso a su habitación.

Sakura: Gracias por acompañarme yukito, pero no era necesario que lo hicieras.

Yukito: Soy parte de los magos principales de la corte imperial de clow, mi deber es velar por su seguridad, además touya es mi novio, y no me perdonaría si algo malo le pasa a usted.

Sakura: Jajaja.

Yukito: Bien tengo que volver a mi laboratorio, solo salí porque la escuche ir por los pasillos del palacio a estas horas, que tenga buenas noches princesa.

Sakura: Buenas noches yukito- se despide y entra a su habitación.

Sakura y kero leen tranquilos, y duermen son ningún problema, pero el dia de mañana empezaría con una rutina demasiado repetida.

3 Días Después:

Ya habían pasado más de 3 días y en antes de que sakura se fuera a la cama tomoyo la llamaba y terminaba de repetirle las mismas cosas.

Sakura: Haaaaa (suspiro de frustración), 3 días y aun logro dominar ese estúpido hechizo- decía yendo a su cama y en eso tomoyo vuelve a llamarle- otra vez tomoyo- toca el amuleto y aparece la esfera.

Tomoyo: Sakura, no creerás hoy en el descanso.

Sakura: Li pateo el balón de fútbol y fue directo a la red.

Tomoyo: ¿Como lo supiste?, a caso lees la mente, haaaaaa, eso estupendo.

Sakura: No tomoyo, pero, haaa, no importa, oye es hora de que duerma, hablamos mañana.

Tomoyo: Si, buenas noches sakura- la esfera desparece.

Sakura: Kero, esto no es normal, como es posible que me diga los mismo y que ella no lo recuerde.

Kero: La verdad sakura, esto me es muy familiar, creo que los días se están repitiendo en la tierra.

Sakura: ¿repitiendo el mismo día?, es imposible kero.

Kero: Para un humano lo es, pero para una.

Sakura: Una carta clow no, crees que los 3 dias en los que me ha estado llamando tomoyo sea debido a una carta clow.

Kero: Es lo más probable, pero se mejor irnos a la tierra para comprobarlo.

Sakura y kero agarran un portal a la tierra, pero en ves de ir a la casa de tomyo van directo al parque pingüino, ambos aterrizan y con cuidado miran alrededor.

Sakura: Bien ya estamos aquí, ahora por donde empezamos.

Kero: Espera ha que siente la energía de la carta.

Mientras kero busca en donde se centraba la energía magia de la carta clow, se escucharon unas fuertes campanadas, eso desconcentro a kero.

Kero: Pero que, ¿de donde viene esas campanadas?

Sakura: Creo que de la escuela de tomoyo, pero ella me dijo que solo suenan hasta la tarde, por la torre del reloj que tienen ahí.

Kero: Espera, una torre de reloj, reloj, repetir, tiempo, tiempo (x3), pero claro como no medí cuanta antes, se trata de tiempo.

Sakura: ¿Tiempo?

Kero: Ese es el nombre de la carta, es capaz de modificar el transcurso del tiempo a su antojo.

Sakura: Eso es malo.

Kero: Más que malo sin mueve las manecillas del reloj el día se repitiera una vez más aquí.

Sakura libera a la carta vuelo y ambos empiezan a volar, al llegar hasta la torre miran algo que los sorprendió mucho.

Sakura: El reloj se esta, ¿moviendo?

Kero: Sakura cuidado.

El reloj empezó a retroceder todo a su alrededor, mientras que sakura y kero solo se quedaron inmóviles por la carta tiempo, estuvieron así hasta que la carta termino de modificar el transcurso del tiempo, y fue cuando ellos pudieron moverse nuevamente .

Sakura: Haaaaa, haay eso fue horrible.

Kero: Si, espera, tu y yo seguimos aquí.

Sakura: Y eso ¿que tiene que ver con esta situación ahora?

Kero: Que normalmente cuando tiempo retrocede el tiempo, también retrocede a las personas para que repitan lo que habían hecho antes.

Sakura: Bueno nosotros no estábamos aquí cuando empezó a modificar el tiempo.

Kero: Pero claro, tiempo tiene la habilidad de modificar el tiempo de las mismas personas que ya estaban en el espacio en que se encuentra- sakura puso una cara de estar confundida- quiero decir, que solo afecta a las personas de esta ciudad, por esa razón tomoyo también no paraba de llamarnos, por más de tres días, y como lo dijiste antes, al no estar aquí.

Sakura: Significa que somos inmunes ante el poder de la carta.

Kero: Exactamente- y escuchan la voz de shaoran.

Shaoran: Hasta que al fin aparecen.

Sakura/Kero: Li, mocoso- ambos bajan del cielo

Shaoran: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto en venir?, se supone que tu también puedes sentir la presencia de una carta no.

Sakura: Si, pero bueno yo, amm.

Shaoran: Haa, no importan, yo volveré a capturarla.

Kero: Oye sakura es la única que puede hacerlo mocoso.

Shaoran: Ayer en la noche yo mismo logre detenerlo, pero como aparecieron logro escapar y volver a fusionarse con el reloj.

Sakura: Ya veo, bien yo iré.

Shaoran: Ni siquiera pienses en ir volando, el podrá sentirte atravez del aire.

Sakura: Pero a mi no me afecto cuando modifico el tiempo.

Shaoran: ¿Qué?

Kero: Tal como escuchaste niño, sakura es inmune a los poderes de la carta tiempo, jajaja.

Shaoran en verdad se sorprendía cada vez más con sakura, como es posible que alguien que pareciera ser una novata en la magia, tendría más resistencia ante los poderes de una carta clow.

Shaoran: Bien, en ese caso mantelo ocupado si, así podre atraparlo de nuevo.

Sakura asiente con la cabeza, kero quería protestar ante ese plan, pero no quería causarle problemas a sakura, ambos empiezan a volar para intentar distraer desde el aire, pero no parecía dar resultado, en vez de eso, vieron como shaoran era lanzado por la venta de la torre.

Shaoran: Haaaaaa.

Sakura: Li- va rápidamente por él y logra que caiga sobre el baculo volador- ¿estas bien?

Shaoran: Si estoy bien, pero no entiendo que paso ayer funciono.

Kero: Pues como no los explicaste a sakura y a mi, tiempo pudo volver a fusionarse con la torre del reloj después de haber escapado de ti verdad- shaoran asiente con la cabeza como respuesta- pues al estar ausente el báculo mágico que se encarga de sellar las cartas, solo tenia a que hicieras lo mismo para que esta vez tu cayeras en su trampa.

Shaoran: Esto me esta colmando la paciencia, voy a- antes de que pudiera sacar su espada, siente que algo lo paraliza a él y también a sakura y kero.

Era la carta tiempo quien los detuvo con sus poderes, los dejo en el suelo y empezó a escapar por el aire, pero en eso se siente una fuerte energía que proviene de sakura, sakura logra liberarse de los poderes del tiempo, deja el báculo a un lado y empieza a mover sus manos.

Sakura: Por los vientos que susurran el paso del tiempo, les ordeno que se levanten para atrapar esta amenaza, que destruye lo ya ha existido y lo que deberá existir- crea con sus propias manos, logra que el viento se envuelva en sus manos para crear una red que aprisiona a la carta tiempo y cuando ve que ya no puede escapar, dice el conjuro- regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- sella la carta, vuela a su mano, el tiempo recupera su curso normal, y kero y shaoran se descongelan.

Ambos fueron testigos de como sakura logro crear una red con el aire que había alrededor sin la ayuda de otra carta clow, y kero no podía sentirse más feliz y orgulloso por eso.

Kero: Siiiii, buen trabajo sakura, lograste sellar los poderes de tiempo, además de hacer bien ese hechizo con tus propias manos, se ve que enserio estas progresando con tu magia.

Sakura: No fue nada kero, pero estoy feliz de que tomoyo y las demás personas aquí no tendrán que estar atrapados en el mismo día.

Sakura y kero estaban distraídos, que no se dieron cuenta de que shaoran los estaba mirando, ahora si se sentía en verdad frustrado, esa niña era superior que ella en la magia, podía pelear fácilmente pero no podía hacer magia sin la ayuda de su espada, en cambio ella podía hacer magia con sus propias manos, parecía que jamas seria en dueño de las cartas clow, quería irse de inmediato, pero en eso escucha la voz de sakura.

Sakura: Li, espera.

Shaoran: ¿Qué quieres?, ya tienes la carta, no tengo nada que hacer aquí- sakura le extiende la carta hacia él.

Sakura: Tomala, esta carta es tuya.

Shaoran/Kero: QUEEEE.

Kero: Acaso enloqueciste, como se te ocurre darle una carta, que tu misma te esforzaste por atrapar.

Sakura: Por eso mismo se la estoy dando kero, toma- shaoran un poco dudoso agarra la carta.

Shaoran: ¿Por qué me la estas dando?

Sakura: Li, no se cual sea tu razón de que quieras tener todas las cartas clow, pero si se lo mucho que pones de tu esfuerzo para poder obtener una, tu fuiste el primero en darte cuenta de una carta dando problemas y tu intentaste capturarla, así que por derecho esa carta es tuya, tu te la ganaste- y le sonríe al final.

Shaoran miraba seria a sakura, ella podía haberse quedado con la carta, pero en su lugar prefirió dársela a él, solo por ver cuanto esfuerzo ponía en cada batalla por intertar atrapar una carta, él se voltio y empezó a saltar por el techo de la escuela, en tanto sakura y kero solo veían como sea alejaba.

Kero: Pero que grosero, ni siquiera te dio las gracias por darle la carta, mocoso impertinente.

Sakura: No importa kero, además creo que li merecía esta victoria, él ya tenia la carta primero, solo termine el trabajo, en verdad se esfuerza para mostrar que quiere las cartas.

Kero: Sakura, tu si que naciste para ser princesa.

Sakura sonrió feliz por ese comentario asta que escucho una voz muy familiar.

Tomoyo: Hooo, que lindo es esto.

Sakura/Kero: Tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola amigos, vi un brillo muy extraño desde mi casa, y supuse que era algo relacionado con las cartas clow, así que vine lo más rápido que pude.

Kero: Lastima tomoyo, llegaste demasiado tarde para vernos en acción.

Tomoyo: Cierto, pero lo bueno es que tengo una escena muy linda que destacara en mis vídeos, pero también hay un lado malo.

Sakura: ¿Cuál es?

Tomoyo: Que no puede hacer destacar este traje – muestra le disfraz de hada y sakura se cae como siempre por la vergüenza.

Kero: No estés triste tomoyo- piensa unos segundos.

Sakura vio la tristeza en los ojos de tomoyo, suspira, agarra el disfraz que tomoyo tenia en sus manos, se sube a la camioneta especial, y cuando sale tiene el disfraz puesto, eso la puso muy feliz a tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Haaa, sakura te vez tan divina, como no logre grabarte en acción, por favor posa para si, haa, y tu también kero tengo un traje que le combina al de sakura justo para ti.

Kero: Bueno, así tendrás la oportunidad de filmar al ser más valiente y apuesto del universo.

Tomoyo: Kero, si de verdad sabes lucirte en cámara.

Mientras que tomoyo y kero estaban en sus asuntos, sakura solo podía pensar en lo feliz que era su prima al hacer este tipo de cosas.

 **Sakura: No me gusta mucho esto, pero con tal de ver feliz a tomoyo, estoy dispuesta al sacrificio, tomoyo siempre me apoya en todo, y yo hare lo mismo por ella.**

Al día siguiente en la tierra, tomoyo estaba entrando a la escuela, y vio a li junto a ella.

Tomoyo: Buenos días li.

Shaoran: Buenos días.

Tomoyo: Oye y el tiempo volverá a seguir su curso normal como siempre- el se la queda mirando y antes de que diga algo, ella le responde- vi un brillo extraño desde mi casa, vine anoche, me encontré con sakura y ella me lo explico todo.

Shaoran: Ya veo, oye daidouji, dile a tu prima que gracias por la carta- y entra a la escuela.

Tomoyo solo sonreía mientras lo veía alejarse al salón de clases.

 **Tomoyo: Definitivamente, creo que sakura y li son uno para el otro-** y con ese pensamiento alegre, también entra a clases, para hacer sus últimos exámenes.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, dejen comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13. A Prueba la Fuerza**

A mitad de la noche en la tierra, en ele parque del rey pingüino se empezaron a escuchar como fuerte pisotones, y algo miro a la resbaladilla del rey pingüino, algo se acercaba a ese juego, algo que dejo unos enormes agujeros en el suelo, al estar frente al rey pingüino, el algo miro a su alrededor para ver si no había nadie cerca, y de pronto un gran temblor se extendió por todo el parque, y la princesa sakura se despierta de una.

Sakura: Haaaaaaaaaa, (suspira) solo fue un sueño.

Kero: Porque tantos gritos, es muy temprano para eso.

Sakura: Buenos días, kero.

Kero: Buenos días, sakura, oye ¿porque estabas gritando?

Sakura: Bueno, tuve un sueño en el que, estaba en la tierra y en el parque del rey pingüino.

Kero: ¿Parque rey pingüino?

Sakura: Es le parque en el que tomoyo y yo jugábamos de pequeñas, cuando iba de visita a la tierra, su mamá siempre nos llevaba a ese lugar, le llaman así porque hay una gran resbaladilla de un pingüino azul con una corona sobre su cabeza, por eso tiene ese nombre.

Kero: Haa, entiendo, y ¿Qué fue lo que paso en tu sueño?

Sakura: Así, de pronto algo muy extraños paso, alguien o algo estaba levantando al rey pingüino y lo dejo de cabeza en ese lugar.

Kero: Eso si que es extraño- la criada entra como cada mañana.

Criada: Buenos días princesa sakura, amo kerberos.

Sakura/Kero: Buenos días.

Criada: Ya esta listo el desayuno, su familia la espera- sale de la habitación.

Sakura se pone una bata y se va junto con kero al comedor, y a kero se le hace extraño que sakura no empezó a vestirse primero para la escuela.

Kero: Oye sakura, ¿Por qué no te vestiste primero?, ya que debes ir a la escuela-dimensional.

Sakura: Ayer cuando después de salir de la escuela, la señorita ichihara nos dio unas notas de que no podría darnos la clase de hoy, ya que tiene que cumplir algunos favores en otras dimensiones.

Kero: Entiendo, aunque no puedo dejar de pensar que conozco ese apellido, pero no recuerdo muy bien de donde.

Sakura: Tal vez algún conocido del mago clow, después de todo el viajaba por todo el universo en busca de conocimientos mágicos, recuerdas.

Kero: Si, recuerdo perfectamente que se tomaba todo su tiempo en eso.

Sakura y kero llegan al comedor y como cada mañana, fujitaka y touya estaban empezando a desayunar.

Sakura/Kero: Buenos días.

Fujitaka/Touya: Buenos días.

Una que sakura y kero se sentaron, comenzaron a desayunar, al terminar el desayuno, el amuleto de sakura empieza a brillar, imagino que tomoyo tenia algo importante que decirle, lo toca, aparece la esfera y se ve tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola, buenos días sakura, kero.

Sakura/Kero: Buenos días, tomoyo.

Fujitaka: Hola, tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Hola, tío fujitaka.

Touya: Hola. tomoyo.

Fujitaka: Hola, primo touya.

Sakura: Oye tomoyo, me llamaste muy temprano, ¿ocurrió algo importante?

Tomoyo: La verdad, hoy en la mañana cuando veía las noticias, algo muy extraño ocurrió en el parque del rey pingüino.

Sakura: ¿En el parque, Rey pingüino?

Tomoyo: Si, hoy en la mañana, encontraron a la resbaladilla del rey pingüino de cabeza, perece que alguien lo arranco del suelo y lo voltio a mitad de la noche.

Kero: Eso me suena a que fue obra, de una carta clow.

Tomoyo: Imagine lo mismo, por eso los llame.

Sakura: No te preocupes tomoyo, iremos de inmediato a la tierra.

Touya: Iré por yuki- se levanta del comedor rápidamente.

Sakura: De acuerdo, yo iré a vestirme y por mis cosas, kero vamos.

Kero: Si.

Fujitaka: Sakura, kerberos, tengan cuidado en la tierra.

Sakura: Si, papá.

Kero: No se preocupe su excelencia, sakura es una persona muy hábil en la magia.

Sakura y kero salen del comedor, dejando a fujitaka con un pensamiento de inquietud sobre como están creciendo los poderes de sakura, más tarde sakura ya estaba vestida y con sus cosas, ella y kero solo esperan a que yukito llegara, estaban esperando en la terraza del palacio.

Kero: ¿Por qué esta tardando tanto?

Sakura: Yukito es uno de los magos más importantes de la corte imperial de clow kero, tiene casi tanto trabajo como mi papá o mi hermano.

Kero: Entiendo, no tienes porque molestarte tanto si.

Sakura: Además es el novio de mi hermano mayor, casi es de la familia, así que no te quejes de él.

Kero decidió no responderle a sakura ya no quería problemas antes de capturar a la carta, yukito llega a la terraza y se van directo a la tierra, terminan en la casa de tomoyo como siempre, y se ponen a pensar en donde buscar primero.

Yukito: Bien, que saben sobre esa carta.

Sakura: Que logro cargar un enorme juego para niños, muy grande y pesado, y que lo puso de cabeza.

Yukito: Suena que tiene una fuerza increíble.

Kero: ¿Fuerza?, fuerza, se que me suena familiar.

Sakura: ¿Sabes que carta es kero?

Kero: No estoy muy seguro, pero si tuviera más pistas tal vez podría saberlo.

Yukito: Pero si estas seguro de que lo que paso con ese juego fue carta clow el culpable.

Kero: Podría ser que si.

Sakura: Tenemos que ir al parque, con algo de suerte podría estas ahí.

Los 3 se van al parque del rey pingüino ya que es el primer donde hizo su primera travesura, y miran a la respaladilla del rey pingüino de cabeza.

Sakura: Haaa, por las arenas de mi desierto.

Kero: Si, definitivamente esto es la obra de una carta clow.

Yukito: Es bueno saberlo, kerberos ¿logras sentir alguna presencia mágica?

Kero: No, no hay nada, parece que la carta ya se fue de aquí, sino la encontramos podría hacerle algo muy malo a un persona, peor que lo que le ocurrió a este juego para niños.

Sakura: ¿Y como la encontraremos entonces?

Kero: Ahí fue donde empezó su primer ataque, si caminamos por los alrededores tal vez podría sentir algún residuo de magia suyo.

Sakura: Y así podremos encontrarla.

Kero: Exactamente, ahora será mejor empezar a buscarla.

Van explorando en cada parte del parque y de la ciudad de tomoeda, mientras que tomoyo se encontraba de excursión con sus compañeros de clases en el zoológico, pero estaba preocupada por sakura, con las aventuras que a tenido en la tierra a llegado a conocer la mayor parte de la ciudad, pero le preocupa que se meta en problemas, ya que todavía no conocía por completo la ciudad de las cosas en la tierra, y su profesor empieza a hablar.

Terada: Muy bien, ahora quiero que sigan a su equipo y quiero que observen a los animales que le correspondieron, todos saben a que equipo es el que pertenecen.

Alumnos: Si.

Terada: Entonces los encargados pasen por las cámaras- le entrega a una cámara fotográfica a los alumnos- recuerden que el lunes, quiero que me entreguen su reporte completo.

Alumnos: Si, profesor.

Terada: Comparen todos, para obtener mejores resultados.

Alumnos: Si.

Terada: La hora del almuerzo, dependerá de cada equipo, a las 2 de la tarde nos volveremos a reunir aquí, de acurdo niños.

Alumnos: Si.

Terada: Bien, pueden irse niños.

Todos los alumnos se juntaron con los miembros de sus equipos, y se fueron a diferentes partes del zoológico, mientras que el equipo con el que estaba tomoyo seguía caminando hasta la parte del zoológico que le tocaba, y se detiene un momento.

Chiharu: Tomoyo- tomoyo la mira- toma las fotografías.

Naoko: Es verdad, tomoyo es una experta, en esto de la fotografía.

Tomoyo: Esta bien, como digas- agarra la cámara fotográfica.

Chiharu: Oigan vieron las noticias en la mañana.

Naoko: Te refieres, a lo que le sucedió al rey pingüino.

Chiharu: Si.

Rika: Ha, si lo vi, me pregunto como se las arreglaron para poner de cabeza a esa resbaladilla.

Naoko: Serian los espíritus.

Chiharu: Si esto es obra de un espíritu, seguramente se trata de uno de los más poderosos.

Tomoyo: Como algún espíritu de un luchador de sumo.

Naoko: Haaay, ojalá sea algo tenebroso.

Rika: ¿Por qué?

Naoko: Porque me fascina.

Tomoyo: Chicas normalmente disfruto este tipo de conversaciones con ustedes, pero lo mejor será que continuemos, no queremos que el profesor se moleste con nosotras verdad.

Rika: Tomoyo tiene razón, debemos seguir.

Chiharu/Naoko: Si.

Continueron su camino, y en otra parte del zoológico el equipo con que el estaba shaoran, llego a la jaula del oso perezoso, eran 3 niños más y yamazaki.

Yamazaki: Miren ahí esta.

Los demás intentan ver al oso perezoso, pero no lo encuentran por las hojas de los arboles.

Niño 2: ¿Dónde?

Yamazaki: En el árbol.

Miran hacia donde apunta, y logran ver al perezoso, shaoran se impresiona, podía ser alguien listo y frió cuando se tratará de la magia, pero cuando era sobre otra cosa era demasiado fácil de impresionar, era muy ingenuo en ese sentido, al igual que sakura.

Shaoran: Con que ese es un oso perezoso.

Compañero 2: Es un animal muy bonito.

Compañero 1: Sera pariente de los monos.

Compañero 3: Si, seguramente.

Yamazaki: A nuestra cuadrilla, le toco observar al oso perezoso, estudian su comportamiento para realizar un buen reporte.

Compañeros: Si.

Dejan sus mochilas junto a un árbol cerca de ellos, abren sus cuadernos y tomar fotografías para su reporte escolar, shaoran miraba las fotografías y mientras la tomaba no paraba de mirar al oso perezoso, sentía curiosidad de cuando empezaría a moverse, pero no hacia nada.

Shaoran: Por eso le dieron el nombre de oso perezoso, casi nunca se mueve verdad.

Yamazaki: Eso no es cierto li, la verdad es que el oso perezoso, es el animal más astuto que te puedas imaginar, siempre luce así sin ánimos de hacer nada, pero cuando se lo propone puede hacer cosas sorprendentes, según los estudios que le han hecho sobre su movimiento, bueno no es exacto, pero dicen que supera los 100 kilómetros por hora.

Shaoran: Es asombro.

Compañero 1: Miren, yamazaki utilizo su técnica especial.

Compañero 2: Yamazaki cree que es muy divertido decir mentiras a los demás.

Compañero 3: Cualquier niño se daría cuanta, que sus relatos no son más que puras mentiras.

Compañero 1: Aunque hay niños tontos, que se dejan engañar fácilmente.

Shaoran: Crees que tengamos la oportunidad de ver a uno de ellos moverse rápido.

Yamazaki: Ojalá que eso suceda.

Shaoran: Muy bien- decía muy concentrado tomando las fotografías.

El equipo de tomoyo ya estaba donde se encontraban los elefantes, eran una madre y su pequeña cría juntos que estaban jugando con el agua.

Tomoyo: Si que son grandes- decía mientras tomaba las fotografías.

Chiharu: Oyeron, los elefantes de este zoológico pueden hacer trucos sorprendentes.

Rika: Y que pueden entender un poco el lenguaje de los humanos.

Naoko: Es cierto yo los he visto por televisión, pueden para pararse en dos patas al recibir una orden que les da su domador.

Chiharu: Si, se trataba de un elefante muy fuerte, hasta pudo jalar una soga con su trompa- todas se impresionaron por ese comentario- haa, es cierto observemoslo, hay que ponerle entusiasmo.

Todas asintieron y de pronto se sintió un gran temblor, no muy lejos sakura, kero y yukito sintieron también el temblor.

Sakura: Ha, un temblor.

Kero: No es un temblor, se trata de una carta clow.

Yukito: Vamos rápido.

Los 3 se van corriendo rápidamente hasta el zoológico, después de ese repentino susto, tomoyo y sus amigas regresan a hacer su trabajo, observan como el elefante trata de jalar una soga contra un grupo de niños, pero tomoyo se sentía algo inquieta por lo que ocurrió.

 **Tomoyo: Ese temblor también debió haber sido causado por la misma carta clow que movió la resbaladilla del rey pingüino, espero que sakura y kero vengan pronto-** sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por sentir que algo toca su hombro derecho, se voltea y se encuentra con kero.

Kero: Ven conmigo por favor, sakura y tsukishiro también están aquí- decía entre susurros.

Tomoyo: Si, pero escóndete en mi mochila no puedes ser visto en publico kero- kero se esconde dentro la de mochila- chicas me disculpan es que necesito ir al baño un momento.

Rika: Claro tomoyo, pero no déjanos la cámara por favor.

Tomoyo le entrega la cámara a Rika, y se lo más rápido que puede entre los arboles, y se encuentra a sakura y yukito, y kero sale de su mochila.

Tomoyo: Sakura, joven tsukishiro, que bueno que hayan venido tan pronto.

Sakura: No podemos dejar que una carta clow este suelta haciendo travesuras.

Yukito: Ademas de se un posible peligro para los demás.

Tomoyo: Entiendo, pero pensé que estarían en el parque ya que fue el primer ataque de la carta clow.

Kero: Fuimos ahí primero, pero ya no sentía la presencia de la carta, así que hemos estado caminando por toda la ciudad buscándola, y luego del temblor se sintió más fuerte su presencia aquí.

Tomoyo: Quieren decir que la carta se encuentra aquí en el zoológico.

Kero: Si.

Tomoyo: Eso explica el temblor, pero que podemos hacer, ustedes no pueden ser vistos por los demás.

Yukito: Yo me puedo encargar de eso, lo mejor será que usted regrese con sus compañeros de clases, no queremos generar sospechas.

Tomoyo: Si, pero no puedo dejarlos solos.

Sakura: Mira si empiezas a escuchar algún escándalo, kero ira por ti de inmediato, te parece bien.

Tomoyo: Suena perfecto, bien regresare con las demás, ha y tengan cuidado.

Tomoyo se aleja de sakura, kero y yukito, para regresar con sus compañeras, en tanto ellos 3 tenían que idear algo contra la carta del poder.

Sakura: Bien yukito, cual es tu idea para no llamar la atención.

Yukito: Solo mira majestad- invoca su bastón lunar, mueve el bastón como un semicírculo sobre ellos y desaparece su bastón- listo, con esto bastara.

Kero: ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

Sakura: Kero.

Yukito: Puse una esfera de invisibilidad sobre nosotros, nosotros podemos verlos y oírlos, pero ellos no, si pasamos frente a ellos no se darán cuenta de que estamos en frente de ellos, pero para que funcione el hechizo tenemos que estar juntos en el mismo espacio sino el hechizo se desvanece.

Kero: Ya entiendo, con esta esfera así podemos buscar en este lugar a la carta, y no alteramos a las personas cerca de nosotros, tsukishiro tengo que admitirlo usted es muy listo.

Yukito: Gracias kerberos, ahora a buscar esa carta clow, y recuerden no se separen de mi.

Sakura, kero y yukito comenzaron a caminar por el zoológico tratando de buscar algún rastro de magia, que les permitiera encontrar más fácil la carta clow, en tanto shaoran seguía esperando a que el perezoso hiciera algo.

Shaoran: Se movió- toma la fotografía.

Compañero 1: A las 11:46 minutos se movió un poco.

Compañero 2: Es la 3 vez que se mueve durante una hora.

Shaoran: Abra sido mucho, o habrá sido poco.

Compañero 3: Quien sabe.

Shaoran: Ha, se volvió a mover.

Compañero 1: A las 11:47 se movió denuevo.

Yamazaki: Es increíble que se haya movido, 2 veces en menos de 2 minutos, quizá hoy tenga mucha energía.

Shaoran estaba emocionado porque pensó que ahora si se movería rápido el perezoso, y el temblor se vuelve a sentir, shaoran y sakuran logran sentir la presencia de la carta.

Kero: Pueden sentirlo.

Sakura/Yukito: Si.

Kero: Es la presencia de la carta clow.

Un pingüino pasa frente a ellos 3.

Yukito: Parece que una de las jaulas de los animales se rompió.

Kero: Mmmm, con los pingüinos no hay problema, pero si un animal grande se escapa, se armará un gran alboroto- el temblor se hizo más grande y otra jaula de animales se rompió, yukito rompió la esfera- por haya- apunta a la izquierda, y se van corriendo hacia esa dirección.

Todas las personas salían corriendo del zoológico, menos tomoyo quien la confusión logro separarse de sus amigas, al igual que shaoran, mientras que sakura y yukito seguían corriendo detrás de kero, y en eso tomoyo logra encontrarlos.

Tomoyo: Que bueno que los encuentro, y el lugar esta deshabitado.

Sakura: Todos los humanos debieron haberse ido a refugiarse.

Kero: Es lo más conveniente, tendrás problemas si utilizas la magia mientras haya personas corriendo sakura.

Yukito: Estas seguro de que es por aquí, kerberos.

Kero: Si, puedo sentir la presencia de la carta más fuerte.

Mientra corrian vieron a una manada de cebras correr libremente, parecía que estaban huyendo de algo de alguien.

Sakura: ¿Qué clase de carta, habrá hecho esto?

Kero: Mmm, ¿una carta que destruye jaulas?

Un gran estruendo paso frente a ellos, como si un algo muy pesado cayera al suelo y dejo un enorme agujero se queda marcado en él.

Sakura: Miren, algo paso con fuerza.

Kero: ¿Con que velocidad lo hizo?

Tomoyo: Que raro, yo no alcance ver nada.

Yukito: Yo tampoco.

Miran como se rompe otra jaula frente a ellos.

Kero: Se fue por haya.

Siguen el rasto de destrucción, hasta llegar a la jaula de los elefantes, quienes parecían estar muy asustados por el caous a su alrededor.

Tomoyo: Pobres elefantes, están muertos de miedo.

Sakura: ¿Qué podemos hacer, kero?

Kero: Que confusión, no podemos hacer nada, mientras no sepamos que carta es.

Miran que el elefante más grande, parecía ser sujetado y lanzado de una por el aire, por suerte yukito reacciona rápidamente.

Yukito: Levitar- con su bastón lunar, crea una esfera con el que debería llegar suavemente al suelo, pero el elefante supera el limite que él podía soportar- haaa, rápido, no podre sostenerlo por mucho tiempo es demasiado grande- sakura invoca su báculo.

Sakura: Llave que guardas los poderes de la obscuridad, muestra tu verdadera forma ente sakura, quien acepto la misión contigo, libérate- una vez que tiene su baculo, saca una carta clow- viento.

Yukito libera al elefante de su hechizo y con la carta viento, sakura logra crear un remolino que impide que el elefante sea golpeado contra el suelo, cae suavemente con en el suelo y se junta con su cría.

Sakura: Hoo, por poco el elefante sale lastimado.

Tomoyo: ¿Cómo fue capaz de alzar a esa criatura tan pesada?, ¿Qué carta podrá ser?

Kero: Haa, ya se cual es- le susurra algo en el oído a sakura.

Sakura: He, pero es que.

Kero: Ayuda a los elefantes cuanto antes.

Sakura vuelve a mirar a los elefantes, y ve que el elefante más grande vuelve a ser alzado, y se pone al frente de la ellos.

Sakura: ALTO AHÍ, tienes mucha fuerza, eres la carta del poder no es así, no quieres comparar tu fuerza con la mía.

Tomoyo: ¿Por qué le pido comparar sus fuerzas?

Kero: Ha esa carta le gusta presumir, la fuerza que posee, miren ahí tienen la prueba.

Yukito: Solo espero que esto no termine mal para nadie, kerberos.

La carta del poder deja en el suelo al elefante y se dirige a sakura agresivamente, sakura logra evadirla con la ayuda de la carta salto.

Kero: Cuidado viene hacia acá.

Los amigos de sakura logran escapar antes de que les caiga el árbol encima de ellos, sakura regresa al suelo, pero estaba muy aterrada.

Kero: Que tal, verdad que estuvo bien usar la magia de la carta de salto.

Sakura: CLARO QUE NO ESTUVO BIEN- gritaba muy molesta.

Kero: Rápido tienes que buscar el método, para que midan sus fuerzas.

Sakura: Y- la carta va tras de ella- ¿QUÉ PUEDO HACER?- decía corriendo.

Kero: Estoy seguro de que puedes ganarle, haaa, que creen viene hacia acá.

Sakura, tomoyo, kero y yukito corrían por sus vidas para que la carta del poder no los lastimara.

Sakura: Estas loco, jamas le ganare.

Kero: Sino haces algo, nos perseguirá por todo el zoológico.

Sakura piensa unos segundos y recordó la ultima lección que le dio la señorita ichihara, eso le dio una idea al instante.

Sakura: JALEMOS UNA SOGA.

Sienten que la carta del poder logra detenerse y miran hacia tras, y la carta del poder hace su aparición, parecía una niña con muchos adornos y un par de cadenas en las muñecas.

Tomoyo: La carta del poder, es una niña encantadora.

Kero: Si la juzgas solo por su apariencia, podrías salir lastimada.

La carta del poder mira la soga que estaba colgando en el barandal, después de haber agarrado la cuerda, sakura y la carta del poder ya están listos para medir sus fuerzas una con la otra, aunque sus amigos se sentían algo preocupados de que sakura saliera lastimada.

Kero: Si vez que es demasiado peligroso, suelta la cuerda- la carta del poder empieza a jalar la cuerda, aunque sakura lucha con todas sus fuerzas- sakura, usa una carta.

Sakura: No.

Kero/Tomoyo/Yukito: ¡¿Qué?!

Sakura: No puedo usar una carta, soltaría la cuerda y seguiría libre destruyendo y lastimando a todos.

Kero: Pero no puedes hacerlo.

Sakura: Yo se lo que hago, solo confíen en mi.

Kero: Pero- yukito le pone la mano en su cabeza.

Yukito: Tu puedes sakura.

Tomoyo: Se fuerte sakura.

Arriba de los arboles que estaban detrás de ellos, shaoran miraba como esa niña luchaba contra esa carta clow, a pesar de actuar tan tontamente, sabia que no podía subestimarla, ya que ha demostrado ser mejor que él en la magia.

 **Shaoran: ¿Qué estarás planeando?**

Shaoran miraba atentamente a sakura, cuando de golpe siente una gran energía mágica, tenia que ser sakura la que hacia esa magia, y escucha un hechizo por de parte de ella.

Sakura: Tierra solida, que esta a mi lado, te pido tu fuerza y cual roca resistir, para mi enemigo derrotar- al decir el hechizo la fuerza de sakura se incremento enormemente y de un solo tiro logra hacer caer a la carta del poder, todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos con ello.

Kero: No me digas que le gano de verdad.

Tomoyo: Si, así parece.

Yukito: Bien hecho.

Sakura: Siii, lo logre (x3)- en eso el elefante se le acerca y acaricia su mejilla con su trompa, pensó que era su forma de agradecerle haberla salvado antes- no fue nada.

Kero: Sakura, sellala cuanto antes.

Sakura: Si- va corriendo hacia la carta del poder- regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- se sella dentro de una carta y ella la levanta- haaa, esta carta a causado muchos problemas y más para capturarla.

Kero: Fue una gran hazaña.

Sakura: Sentí que este hechizo funcionaria mejor que una carta clow, por eso no quise usarlas.

Tomoyo: Arriesgaste tu vida, sakura.

Mientras ellos estaban distraídos, shaoran seguía mirando todo desde el árbol, en sakura supera sus expectativas.

Shaoran: Ojalá que el oso perezoso, haya comenzado a moverse más.

Shaoran regresaba con sus compañeros lo más rápido posible, y yukito veía como se alejaba ese niño, fue el único que se dio cuenta de su presencia.

 **Yukito: Puede ser frio en su comportamiento, pero es muy amable y considero, ese niño** \- vuelve su mirada hacia sakura, kero y tomoyo.

Sakura: Oye kero, esta carta sirve para, bueno tu sabes.

Kero: Por supuesto, es para obtener más fuerza- y sakura mantiene una expresión de que no le entendió a ella.

Tomoyo: Por cierto, quiero pedirte un gran favor- decía apuntándole con la cámara fotográfica.

Sakura: Hoo.

Al día siguiente en la dimensión clow, sakura estaba terminado el desayuno con su familia cuando recibió un llamado de tomoyo a otra vez de su amuleto, lo toca y aparece la esfera.

Sakura: Buenos días tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Buenos días, oye sakura gracias por la fotografía de ayer, esto me servirá de recuerdo.

Sakura: No hay de que, pero no se la vayas a mostrar a nadie entendido.

Tomoyo: Claro- aparecen fujitaka, touya y kero detrás de sakura- hola tio, primo, kero.

Fujitaka/Touya/Kero: Hola tomoyo.

Sakura: Haaaaa, me asustaron mucho.

Fujitaka: Perdón hija, no era nuestra intención hacerlo.

Touya: Igual te asustas con lo que sea- sakura chasquea sus dedos y le llueve en la cabeza- haaa, sakura- hace lo mismo, pero para desacer la lluvia de su cabeza.

Fujitaka: Tomoyo, ¿Qué tienes entre las manos?

Tomoyo: Una foto de recuerdo de sakura, quieren verla.

Fujitaka/Touya/Kero: Si.

Sakura: No, dijiste que no se la mostrarías a nadie.

Tomoyo: Si, a nadie que no fuera de nuestra familia.

Sakura se desmaya como siempre, y tomoyo les muestra la fotografía de sakura levantando al rey pingüino ella sola.

Touya: ¿Fue carta de fuerza la que atraparon?

Sakura: Si, por qué.

Touya: Porque es la única explicación para que un monstruo debilucho como tu, se haga más fuerte.

Sakura vuelve a chasquear sus dedos y esta vez le cae un rayo a touya.

Sakura: me tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos- toca el amuleto, y se va corriendo hacia la terraza del palacio.

Touya: TU REGRESA AQUÍ- va tras ella antes de llegar al portal.

En tanto Fujitaka y kero seguían en el comedor.

Fujitaka: Kerberos, sakura corrió peligro con esa carta.

Kero: Bueno si hubo algunos problemas, pero sakura logro vencer a la carta por su propia cuenta y sin ayuda de nadie, eso quiere decir que se esta volviendo más fuerte con su magia.

Fujitaka: Me alegra saber eso.

Kero: Su excelencia, se que le preocupa sakura y el que tenga que cargar con esta responsabilidad tan grande para una niña, pero tiene que entenderlo ella es la única que puede volver las cartas a la normalidad.

Fujitaka: Eso lo se, pero lo único que espero es que sakura logre tener la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar todos los problemas que tambien le están llegando con esas cartas.

Kero solo asiente como afirmación de que concuerda con el emperador fujitaka, mientras más capturaban las cartas, más grandes eran los retos que tenia que enfrentar, sin imaginar que en algún un futuro enfrentaría su mayor reto tanto con las cartas como para el universo entero.

* * *

El capítulo 13, ojala les guste a mis lectores.

dejen comentarios.

Atte: Lady-Yi26


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14. El Compromiso de Touya**

Era de mañana alegre en la ciudad de tomoeda y sakura se encontraba en la tierra junto con su hermano mayor touya, su novio yukito, y su prima tomoyo, estaban dentro de la preparatoria junto a la escuela primaria de tomoyo, se había esparcido el rumor de que una niebla muy misteriosa se estaba esparciendo por toda la preparatoria a veces durante el día y otras por la noche, así que tenían que investigar si eso era una carta clow en acción o algún espíritu que deambulaba por esa escuela, por suerte la niñera favorita de tomoyo era estudiante en esa escuela y como tenían un festival ahí era la oportunidad perfecta, los padres de la chica estarían en de viaje en otra ciudad por sus trabajos, decidió darle los boletos a tomoyo, la chica le tenia un gran cariño a tomoyo ya que la cuidaba desde que era pequeña así que el cariño era mutuo.

Sakura: Esta es una escuela muy bonita.

Tomoyo: Losé, la verdad es que me alegro que hayan podido venir, me preocupa un poco que algo malo vaya a pasar en este festival, yoko se sentiría muy triste si el festival en el que trabajo tanto, se estropeada- decía mientras graba a sakura y los demás

Sakura: ¿Yoko?

Tomoyo: Es una de mis niñeras, ella es estudiante de esta escuela, he tenido muchas niñeras conforme he ido creciendo, pero yoko siempre a sido mi favorita, desde que tenia 3 años ella siempre a sido la que más a cuidado, me da mucha alegría estar con ella al igual que con sakura cada vez que viene a aquí.

Yukito: Se ve que esa chica, es alguien muy especial para usted señorita daidouji.

Tomoyo: Por supuesto que si, ella es como una hermana y la quiero mucho por eso.

Touya: Lo mejor será irnos a buscar esa carta o lo que sea que esta causando problemas a esta escuela, antes de alguien termine lastimado.

Tomoyo: No creo que esa buena idea primo touya, hay demasiadas personas en los pasillos y aquí afuera, llamaríamos demasiado la atención si empezáramos a buscarla.

Touya: Supongo que tienes razón en eso, aunque yo quería terminar lo más pronto posible con esto- decía frustrado ya que tenia una sorpresa especial para yukito ese día.

Yukito: Touya no pongas esa, ya estamos aquí, además no me importa el lugar el dónde estemos, mientras estemos los dos juntos- decía tomando a touya de la mano muy feliz y sonriente, y touya le corresponde también feliz y sonriente.

Sakura miraba con una gran sonrisa a su hermano touya y su novio yukito, en verdad eran linda pareja, y tomoyo le toca el hombro.

Tomoyo: Sakura, se que el primo touya y el joven tsukishiro son pareja, pero tengo la sensación de que hoy es un día muy importante para ellos, se ven más felices y juntos de lo normal no crees.

Sakura: Si, la verdad es que hoy el noveno aniversario de su relación.

Tomoyo: Haaaa, que dulce, 9 años de ser una pareja feliz y llena de amor, haaaa eso es tan romántico, y ¿desde cuando empezaron a ser una pareja?, siempre quise saberlo, pero no quería incomodarlos con ese tema.

Sakura: Según papá, desde que los dos tenían nuestra edad.

Tomoyo: Desde los 10 años, haaaaaa, en verdad es tan romántico, comenzar su historia de amor desde niños, eso si es amor verdadero.

Sakura: Si, la verdad mi hermano quería celebrarlo a solas con él en casa, pero como nos llamaste por la posible aparición de una carta clow, no tuvimos más opción que venir aquí.

Tomoyo: Hooo, me haces sentir culpable, por tener que llamarlos al deber y evitar que ellos dos pudieran celebrar el momento más importante de sus vidas-decía tocándose la mejilla con su lamento característico.

Sakura: No es tu culpa tomoyo, después de todo si algo que sabido muy bien de mi hermano y yukito, es que no importa el lugar en el que estén siempre que estén los dos juntos, será el mejor lugar más feliz para ambos.

Tomoyo: Haaaaaaa, en verdad eso tan dulce y tan romántico, pero un así me gustaría compensarselos de alguna manera.

Antes de que sakura de volviera a decir que no eso no era necesario, aparece una chica alta, piel blanca, cabello rojo-castaño hasta el cuello y ojos del mismo color que su cabello, era la niñera de tomoyo Yoko Nakagawa.

Yoko: Tomoyo, me alegra tanto que hallas venido.

Tomoyo: Bromeas, no me perdería un evento hecho por la mejor niñera del mundo.

Yoko: Hay tomoyo tu siempre tus alagos- en eso mira a sakura.

Tomoyo: Ha, si invite a mis primos y un par de amigos a venir aquí, espero que no te haya molestado.

Yoko: Por supuesto que no, después de todo son tu familia.

Tomoyo: Me alegro de oír eso, yoko ella es mi prima sakura kinomoto, sakura ella es yoko nakagama mi niñera.

Sakura: Mucho gusto.

Yoko: El gusto es mio, y puedes llamarme yoko.

Sakura: Si, y ellos son mi- cuando mira no estaban su hermano y yukito- donde están.

Tomoyo: Sakura, por ahí -señala un puesto de crepas y ve a su hermano y a yukito juntos pidiendo unas.

Touya y yukito iban de regreso a donde sakura y tomoyo, cuando un grupo de estudiantes se acercaron a ellos, ya eran los chicos más apuestos que hubieran visto en sus vidas, sakura les silbo llamándoles la atención, touy y yukito lograron librarse y por fin pudieron estar junto a sakura y tomoyo.

Touya: Mmm, que chicas tan ruidosas, no me gradan.

Yukito: Vamos touya, no sea tan malo, ellas solo querían algo de atención, del chico más guapo del universo- touya se sonroja un poco porque su novio lo había llamado guapo.

Sakura: Amm, chicos- ambos reaccionan y miran a sakura- ella es la niñera de tomoyo, yoko nakagama.

Yoko se inclina un poco como un saludo formal, ya que son personas nuevas las que esta conociendo.

Yukito: Yo soy yukito tsukihiro.

Touya: y yo touya kinomoto.

Yoko: Mucho gusto de conocerlos- decía mientras se volvió a levantar y al momento de ver a touya se sorprende mucho por él.

 **Yoko: Que guapo es el primo de tomoyo-** es sacada de sus pensamientos por tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Yoko, dime que es lo que tiene planeado hacer tu clase para el festival.

Yoko: Haaa, si, este año nos toco hacer la obra teatral de la escuela, interpretaremos la cenicienta y yo seré cenicienta.

Tomoyo: Eso es fantástico yoko, de seguro seras la cenicienta más hermosa de todas.

Yoko: Gracias tomoyo, bueno tengo algo de tiempo antes de irme al escenario, porque no les doy un recorrido por la escuela mientras.

Tomoyo: Eso seria agradable.

Sakura: Si, muchas gracias.

Yoko: Entonces vamos.

Todos siguieron a yoko, ella les mostraba cada parte de la escuela, y lo estaba haciendo cada clase en el festival, y también se acercaba a touya por momentos para conocerlo mejor, en verdad era un chico muy apuesto, aunque a yukito le empezó dar una sensación desagradable porque esa chica este tan cerca de su novio, a mitad del recorrido una de las compañeras de yoko se le acerco para decirle que ya tenían que ir al gimnasio para terminar el escenario y de preparar la obra ya que se acercaba la hora de presentarse, con algo de tristeza yoko tuvo que irse con su compañera.

Sakura: Ahora ¿que haremos?, sin ella no podremos saber en que posibles lugares se esconde la carta.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes, ya he estado aquí antes así que se donde se encuentran las cosas aquí, en cuanto todo el mundo vaya a ver la obra de yoko tendrán será la oportunidad de buscar la carta.

Sakura estaba a punto de decirle algo a tomoyo, cuando se escucho el fuerte gruñido de un estomago, era el estomago de yukito.

Yukito: Jajaja, perdón por eso, pero es que llevo más de 4 días sin comer algo, demasiado trabajo en mi laboratorio.

Touya: No te preocupes, es bastante comprensible, después de todo eres uno de los magos principales de la corte de clow, y te has ganado ese puesto con todo tu propio esfuerzo- yukito se sonrojo con ese comentario.

Sakura: Creo que mejor buscaremos algo de comer primero, y luego busquemos la carta, además kero me encargo llevarle algo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con sakura, exploraron un rato los salones de clases hasta que vieron como una especie de media cortina, la abren y miran a varios jóvenes con kimons sirviendo varios tipos de dulces, y una chica aparece frente a ellos.

Chica: Bienvenidos, están en la clase 2-A y servimos postres orientales, pasen- los guía hasta una banca del medio- tenemos pasteles, bebidas y camelados para servirles.

Tomoyo: Entonces quiero un camelado y una bebida.

Sakura: Lo mismo por favor.

Touya: Para nosotros 2 pasteles y también unas bebidas.

La chica va por las cosas, luego de un rato, la chica llega con los dulces que habían pedido.

Chica: Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo.

La chica se va y todos empiezan por tomar las bebidas que habían traído.

Tomoyo: Mmm, delicioso- sakura siente algo y deja de beber rápidamente- ¿sucede algo?

Sakura: Me dio la impresión de que alguien me esta observando.

Sakura miro alrededor y ahí encuentra con la mirada a su rival de las cartas clow, li shaoran, el la miraba muy fija y seriamente ante sakura, su hermano touya y yukito.

Tomoyo: Li, llegaste temprano, y veo que te has servido mucha comida- decía al ver los platos y bebidas alrededor de shaoran.

Shaoran solo asiente con la cabeza, y sakura, touya y yukito miran a tomoyo.

Sakura: Tomoyo, tu lo inviste al evento.

Tomoyo: Si, no sabia que tan arriesgado seria ir por esa carta con tantas personas presentes que podrían salir heridas, así que lo mejor que podía hacer era traerlo tambien como apoyo.

Touya: Sakura puede lograr cualquier cosa mejor, que ese mocoso.

Shaoran se sintió muy molesto por lo que dijo touya y se va corriendo hacia ellos.

Shaoran: ¡¿Qué DIJISTE SOBRE?!

Touya: LO QUE OÍSTE.

Ambos se miraban con una enorme furia entre sus ojos, sakura no sabia que hacer en ese momento, y en eso interfiere yukito.

Yukito: Bueno, ya basta ustedes dos, no queremos causar un espectáculo frente a todos no, además touya, daidouji tiene razón no sabes lo que vaya a pasara al tratar con "eso" así que es mejor tener toda la ayuda posible, mucho justo niño yo soy yukito tsukishiro, y este es el hermano mayor de sakura, touya kinomoto.

Shaoran: Mucho gusto los dos, soy li shaoran.

Yukito logro apaciguar ese momento de ira entre shaoran y touya, sakura y tomoyo al verlo actuar en este tipo de situaciones entendían muy bien porque touya estaba enamorado de ese chico.

Touya: Lo sabemos, sakura te a mencionado muchas, y el como también buscas las cartas clow, aunque me sorprende que un mocoso como tu logre hacer un hechizo decente considerando que tu magia es más débil comparado con la de nosotros.

Yukito: Touya por favor.

Shaoran: ¿Nosotros?

Sakura: Es que mi hermano, y su no….su amigo también tiene poderes mágicos como nosotros li, jejeje.

 **Shaoran: Sabia que esos dos también eran mágicos, pero de son, no es normal encontrar a personas con poderes mágicos tan fácilmente, mi madre me lo ha dicho, esto no esta nada bien, tengo que saber de donde son en realidad-** y la voz de tomoyo lo regresa a la realidad.

Tomoyo: Li, ¿estas bien?, te quedaste muy pensativo por un segundo.

Shaoran: No es nada.

Sakura: Porque no comemos un poco, y luego comenzamos a recorrer la escuela, para encontrar la carta clow si, después de todo esa es la razón por la que vinimos aquí en primer lugar.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso, y todos empezaron a comer, luego de un rato siguieron explorando la escuela, mientras caminaban regresaron al patio trasero y sakura vio un puesto con unos muñecos de peluche muy bonitos en forma de conejos con alas y algunos con flores.

Sakura: Que tierno.

Shaoran: Te gustan estas cosas infantiles.

Sakura: Me gusto por lo tierno.

Aparece un chico alto con el uniforme de basquetbol de la escuela.

Chico: Si lo quieres, primero tendrás que burlar la defensa de nuestro equipo y si logras encestar será tu premio.

Sakura miraba a esos chicos tan altos, y no creía que podría hacerlo por si misma, al menos no sin la ayuda de la magia.

Chico: Y cada jugada cuesta 100.

Touya: Toma.

Chico: Tu vas a hacerlo, amigo.

Touya: Si, y segundo no soy tu amigo- le decía con una mirada muy seria y fría.

El chico empezó a sentir un poco de miedo por esa mirada, agarra la moneda de 100 yenes, y toca el silbato para empezar el juego, y un de los jugadores le lanza el balón a touya y el hace girar el balón sobre su dedo de una sola vez.

Touya: Estos juegos son tan fáciles de aprender y hacer.

Los jugadores empiezan a tratar de bloquear a touya, pero él es mucho más rápido y logra esquivar a cada uno de los jugadores, y logra encestar de un solo tiro, a sakura, tomoyo y yukito no les sorprendió tanto eso ya que touya y yukito solían venir a la tierra a aprender como vivían los humanos actualmente y aprendieron todos los deportes de la tierra.

Chico: Tu si que tienes mucho talento para esto chico, debes de ser una estrella en los deportes de tu escuela, aquí tienes- le da el muñeco a touya.

Touya: Me llaman el príncipe en la escuela, y aquí tienes sakura.

Sakura: Gracias hermano.

Touya le enseña dos monedas más de 100 yenes.

Chico: Lo intentaras de nuevo.

Touya: Por dos muñecos más.

Al terminar el juego, sakura, tomoyo y en "secreto" a yukito tenían muñecos de felpa, aunque ninguno se percato de que touya había llamado la atención de varias personas alrededor, y entre ellas las chicas de la clase de yoko quienes vieron todo por las ventanas del pasillo, ya que llevaban los últimos materiales de la utileria para la obra de la escuela

Chica 1: Wow, vieron eso, ese chico si que es muy bueno en el basquetbol.

Chica 2: Y muy apuesto también, me pregunto quien será.

Yoko: Es el primo/hermano de tomoyo, touya kinomoto- decía y se sonrojaba un poco al decir nombre de touya.

Chica 1: Uuu, pues creo que tu y él serian una linda pareja, se ve que es un chico muy amable y de carácter firme.

Chica 2: Y tu eres igual yoko, apuesto que ustedes se llevarían muy bien, además de que a tomoyo le gustaría ver que su niñera se convirtiera en su nueva cuñada.

Yoko: Ha no, yo si apenas conocí a ese chico el día de hoy y fue por ser pariente de tomoyo si- ella se va un poco enojada y a la vez avergonzada por lo que dijeron sus amigas.

Chica 1: Yoko, parece que en verdad se enamoro a primera vista de ese tal kinomoto.

Chica 2: Si, pero es mejor no hacerse esperanzas, ese chico podría tener ya una novia que le ame en donde vive, y como nadie le conoce de aquí es mejor tener cuidado con eso.

Ambas chicas asienten por eso, ya que como no conocían para nada a touya lo mejor era tener cuidado con hacer, de nuevo con sakura, tomoyo, touya, yukito y shaoran seguían explorando la escuela para buscar la presencia de la carta clow, pero no encontraban nada, hasta que se escucho la campanada de la escuela.

Tomoyo: Haa, ya casi es la hora de la obra de yoko, será mejor darnos prisa e ir al gimnasio, quiero buscar un buen lugar para poder grabarla toda, rápido no perdamos tiempo.

Sakura: Si, pero, haaaa esta bien.

Tomoyo se lleva a rastras a sakura hacia el gimnasio de la escuela para buscar un buen lugar para grabar a yoko, touya, yukito y shaoran las siguen, en tanto todos los estudiantes de la preparatoria estaban completamente distraídos por terminar de preparar la obra, pero nadie se dio de que una espesa niebla verde comenzó a aparecer en la parte más alejada de la escuela.

Después de un rato, las presentaciones de la preparatoria de tomoeda comenzaron a mostrarse, ya en la penúltima presentación todo el mundo aplaudió por la presentación de piano de una estudiante y alta voz comenzó a oírse por el gimnasio.

Alta voz: Ahora la presentación de la obra escolar de este año, por la clase 2-D, la cenicienta.

Tomoyo: Es la clase de yoko.

El telon comenzó a subir, y ahí aparece yoko con un vestido viejo y lleno de parches, junto con una cubeta de madera y un trapo viejo.

Tomoyo: De verdad perece cenicienta, hasta el vestuario se ve muy bien- decía muy feliz mientras grababa con su videocámara a su más querida niñera y casi hermana.

La obra continúo avanzando según como iba la historia, ya estaban en la escena en que cenicienta no podía decirle la verdad al príncipe en medio del balcón, y de pronto sakura, touya, yukito y shaoran lograron sentir una fuerte presencia mágica.

Sakura: También lo sintieron ustedes- touya, yukito y shaoran asintieron con la cabeza como respuesta.

Tomoyo: ¿Sucede algo malo?

Sakura: Sentimos la presencia una carta clow, lo siento tomoyo, pero tenemos que ir a buscarla de inmediato.

En ese momento una niebla verde aparece en el escenario, y la niebla hace que los pilares del balcón falso se rompan rápidamente, el chico que hacia al príncipe se salva, aunque termina rodando por las escaleras, pero yoko termina atrapada del otro lado y el pasillo se termina rompiendo y el balcón al borde de caerse, ella se sostiene con fuerza a las columnas del balcón pero no podrá resistir por mucho tiempo

Tomoyo: YOKO- por suerte la niebla verde rompe las cuerda del telón y se cierra, pero las demás personas se preocupan por lo que estaba pasando.

Sakura: Ahora si es un hecho, se trata de una carta clow.

Shaoran: Vayamos a un lugar no haya gente.

Sakura y los demás veian en donde podrían ir, y tomoyo le agarra un poco la falda a sakura para llamar su atencio.

Tomoyo: Sakura, por ahí- señala la puerta junto al escenario- ahí es donde se ponen las luces internas, pero como esta obra no las necesita, no hay nadie ahí adentro y por favor salven a yoko y tengan cuidado.

Sakura, touya, yukito y shaoran corren rápidamente hacia la puerta junto al escenario, y sakura saca su amuleto para llamar a kero, la esfera del amuleto aparece a kero en la biblioteca del palacio leyendo y comiendo unas galletas.

Sakura: Kero, rápido necesitamos tu ayuda ahora.

Kero: Haaa, sakura me asustaste, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Sakura le explica la situación en la que se encuentra la preparatoria que esta junto a la escuela de tomoyo.

Kero: Esa es la carta niebla, todo lo que alcanza a tocar se desmorona con gran facilidad.

Sakura: Queee.

Kero: Date prisa, el escenario donde se encuentra la niñera de tomoyo se caerá en segundos.

Sakura: No puede ser.

Kero: Todo estaría más controlado si pudieras envolver la niebla.

Sakura: ¿Envolverla?

El pilar estaba rompiendo cada vez más rápido y yoko comenzaba a perder fuerza en sus brazos, pero seguía resistiendo, todo el mundo se empezaba a preocupar por esa situación tan drástica.

Sakura: Envolverla, pero como- y recuerda lo que paso con la carta trueno-, ya se que hacer, sombras que están escondidas detrás de mí, ante la luz que ciega mi visión les pido que la escondan bajo su manto de oscuridad ya que hacer, ahora envuelve toda es niebla que esta causando estragos SOMBRA- logra envolver la niebla con el hechizo obscuro y la carta sombra - regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- la niebla que esta dentro de sombra se vuelve una carta y se va volando hacia la mano de sakura.

Yoko: Haa, haaaaa- la columna por fin se rompió y ella comenzó a caer.

Shaoran usa espada para crear un hechizo que salva a yoko, y touya salta de la ventana, logra atrapar a yoko entre sus brazos para que crea que fue salvada por alguien y no sospechada, aterrizan suavemente en el suelo, yoko al abrir los ojos se da cuenta de que estaba entre los brazos de touya, y ella muy feliz porque él la haya salvado, touya la baja.

Yoko: Muchas gracias.

Touya: No fue nada.

Los compañeros de yoko se acercaron a ella para ver si estaba bien, y le agradecieron mucho a touya por haberle salvado la vida a su compañera, y touya mira por la ventana en la que estaban sakura, yukito y shaoran sonriendo por ver que nadie se lastimo al final.

Ya en el atardecer todos se encontraban en el patio trasero donde estaba una fogata en medio del patio.

Tomoyo: Me alegro de que estén a salvo y que hayan podido salvar a yoko a tiempo.

Sakura: Si, oye li muchas gracias.

Shaoran: ¿Hee?

Sakura: Por haberme ayudado.

Shaoran: No recuerdo haberte ayudado.

Sakura a veces se sentía un poco frustrada por shaoran ya que no mostraba mucho afecto, pero sabia que era un chico muy bueno, algo frió, pero bueno.

Sakura: Haa, son mi hermano, y yukito.

Yukito: Realmente hubo muchos problemas por esa carta clow, pero lo bueno fue que estuvieron los dos para controlar la situación.

Touya: Detesto admitirlo, pero buen trabajo mocoso.

Shaoran: No fue nada, bueno ahora no tengo nada que hacer aquí, me iré a casa, no vemos en la escuela daidouji.

Todos se despidieron de shaoran y se quedaron muy felices de que hayan logrado capturar la carta niebla sin que nadie saliera lastimado, y aparece yoko.

Yoko: Hola chicos.

Tomoyo: Yoko- tomoyo le da un abrazo- que alegría que estés a salvo.

Yoko: Yo también tomoyo, oye me gustaría hablar con tu primo, a solas, no tardare mucho.

Yoko miraba a touya casi como una suplica en sus ojos, y touya debía ser sincero con esa chica.

Touya: Esta bien, mientras sea rápido.

Ambos se alejan para poder hablar tranquilos, yukito se sintió algo molesto por eso, se suponía que era su aniversario de novios, pero con tantas cosas no han podio esta juntos a solas en todo el día.

Yukito: Me disculpan niñas tengo algo que hacer.

Yukito se alejo un poco para evitar que vieran su tristeza, aunque en realidad iva a seguir a touya con un hechizo de invisibilidad, y sakura y tomoyo lo habían notado la tristeza de yukito.

Sakura: Pobre yukito, se ve que esta triste, es su noveno aniversario y por culpa de esta carta no ha podido celebrarlo con mi hermano, además de que ya esta por terminar el día.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes, ya encontré la forma de que ellos puedan celebrarlo lo que queda del día, y de compensar hacerlos venir en un dia muy importante para ellos.

Sakura: ¿Qué fue lo que planeaste tomoyo?- tomoyo se acerca al oído de sakura y le cuenta cual era su plan- haaa, pero que gran idea, ambos estarán muy felices por esto.

Tomoyo: Losé, será mejor que llamé a mis guardaespaldas de inmediato para poder irnos pronto y que lleguen a tiempo para su sorpresa.

Mientras que, en la azotea de la escuela, estaban yoko y touya a solas, sin sospechar que estaban siendo vigilados por un yukito invisible.

Yoko: Se que esto es algo muy repentino, pero, me gustaría decirte, que tu me dieras la oportunidad de conocernos mejor, kinomoto.

Touya se quedo en silencio unos minutos, y yukito se sentía muy preocupado por lo que le diera touya a esa chica.

Touya: Muchas gracias, pero antes de que comiences a pensar que algo más, escúchame atentamente, quiero que sepas que yo ya tengo una pareja y que estoy muy feliz y enamorado de esta persona que esta a mi lado, y no podría estar no nadie más que son esa persona, lo siento.

Yoko: Hay vaya, me lo supuse desde un principio- tenia pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos- perdóname por llorar no hagas caso, no prestes atención-voltea su mirada hacia abajo- haa están encendiendo una fogata, por cierto, serias tan amable de hacerme un favor- touya la mira en silencio- baila conmigo si.

Touya: Me gustaría, pero no puedo, ahora mismo tengo que irme a otra parte.

Yoko: ¿A dónde?

Touya: A casa, con mi pareja, a celebrar nuestro noveno aniversario juntos.

Yoko: Entiendo, adiós kinomoto, y espero que tengan otros 9 años juntos ustedes dos.

Touya se va de la azotea y yukito observa como su novio de lado, pero en eso siente que alguien le jala la mano, es volteado y mira que es touya.

Touya: No seas tan desconfiado cada vez que una chica quiere hablar conmigo a solas si-yukito se deshace del hechizo.

Yukito: Lo siento mucho, es que se suponía que seria un día muy especial para nosotros dos, y bueno mira como hemos estado, ni un momento a solas juntos y por un segundo que tu y esa chica.

Touya: Yukito, llevamos 9 años juntos, desde que eramos niños, crees de verdad que alguien me daría la felicidad que tu me has entregado y que no dejas de darme, jamás, prefiero morir que estar junto a alguien más.

Yukito: Touya.

Touya: Volvamos con sakura y tomoyo.

Ambos regresan con las chicas y tomados de las manos, en verdad se amaban mucho uno al otro, en cuanto volvieron con las niñas fueron de regresar a la casa de tomoyo, al llegar tomoyo les pido algo a touya y a yukito.

Tomoyo: Necesito que se venden los ojos- les da un par de pañuelos.

Touya: Ahora que tienes planeado tomoyo.

Tomoyo: Confíen en mi, no es nada malo, pero lo único que les diré es que se trata de algo que ambos disfrutaran mucho.

Con un poco de dudas, touya y yukito se vendaron los ojos, sakura y tomoyo los guiaron con mucho cuidado por la casa hasta que por fin llegaron hasta el patio de la casa.

Tomoyo: Ya pueden quitarse las vendas de los ojos.

Touya y yukito se quitaron las vendas, y se sorprendieron mucho al ver una mesa para dos, con muchas velas alrededor y también pétalos de rosas blancas y rosas, también había ramos completos de ellas.

Yukito: Están lindo todo esto.

Touya: Tomoyo tu hiciste todo esto.

Tomoyo: Bueno, sakura me contó que hoy era su aniversario de novios, y como no pudieron estar solos en todo el día, llame a mis criadas para que me ayudaran a montar esta cena romántica para ustedes dos, mientras iban detrás de carta clow.

Touya: Gracias tomoyo.

Tomoyo: No hay de que primo.

Sakura: Bueno ustedes quieren algo de privacidad, así que nos vamos, que disfruten la cena.

Sakura y tomoyo se van hacia la habitación de tomoyo, para que su hermano y yukito puedan por fin celebrar su noveno aniversario de novios, y tras todo un día lleno de cartas mágicas, estudiantes de preparatoria y casi un trágico desastre teatral por fin pudieron tener un momento a solas, más tarde ya al terminar la cena touya traía con él una pequeña sorpresa que espera que yukito aceptara.

Touya: Yukito hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, y no es nada malo solo espera y escucha atentamente si- yukito no sabia si sentirse bien o mal por lo que decía touya, así que decidió espero a escuchar todo lo que le debía decir- yukito tu y yo llevamos de 9 años juntos, desde que eramos niños como sakura y tomoyo, y con cada año que pasa tu me haces cada vez más feliz, y me enamorado más de ti.

Yukito: Touya.

Touya: Así que, hoy como un día muy especial para ambos quiero dar el siguiente, pero antes cierra tus ojos y me extiendas tu mano izquierda por favor- yukito muy feliz obedece a touya y siente que le pone algo en su dedo- ya puedes abrir los ojos.

Yukito al abrir los ojos se sorprendió mucho al encontrarse con un hermoso anillo de oro con un gran diamante rosa muy raro, con unos diamantes blancos en los lados del diamante rosa, y unos diamantes muy pequeños que cubrían la parte superior del anillo.

Touya: Yukito, ¿Quieres ser mi esposo?

Yukito: Touya- el agacha su cabeza, y empieza a llorar.

Touya se preocupa un poco, pero en eso yukito se balancea sobre él, ambos se caen al suelo y le muestra una enorme sonrisa.

Yukito: SI, ME CASARE CONTIGO, TONTO.

Yukito le da un gran beso a touya y él muy alegre le corresponde ese beso, y en el balcón de la habitación de tomoyo se abrieron las puertas de cristal tras escuchar que algo se cayo al suelo.

Sakura: Todos están bien ahí abajo.

Touya: Todo esta bien sakura, pero pregúntale también a tu nuevo cuñado.

Sakura: ¿Cuñado?, haa, no digas que tu y yukito.

Touya: Si, se lo acabo de proponer, hace unos segundos hermanita.

Yukito: Touyay y yo nos vamos a casar sakura.

Sakura y tomoyo quedaron paralizadas un momento hasta que de pronto ambas comenzaron a gritar de la felicidad, porque touya se iba a casar con yukito, y estaban muy ansiosos por decirles la gran noticia a sus familias.

* * *

Aquí esta el capitulo 14, espero les guste.

Y LAMENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA.

Atte: Lady-Yi26.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15. Una Fuerte Pelea**

Había una enorme tormenta en la ciudad de tomoeda en la tierra, y tomoyo filmaba a sakura y kero, en medio del bosque estaba un enorme remolino que causaba la tormenta en toda la ciudad.

Sakura: Imposible no puedo acercarme a el.

Kero: Muestra valor.

Sakura trata de acercase, pero se los lleva volando y se sujetan en el trono de un árbol, y shaoran intenta se acerca más al remolino, pero el remolino también se lo lleva y se queda atorado en entre las ramas de los arboles.

Sakura: Li, esta carta es tan fuerte como- recordó su clase de la mañana- kero ya se que hacer- ella intenta correr hasta donde el remolino y nuevamente es llevada por él hasta llevarla por el aire.

Kero: SAKURA- intenta volar hacia ella, pero no puede el viento lo empuja devuelta hacia el árbol.

Sakura una vez en el aire, saca la carta del trueno y además de recordar un hechizo.

Sakura: Por las fuerzas de los rayos que retumban por el cosmos, dame tu poder para a mi enemigo vencer, TRUENO- ella junta el hechizo que aprendió en la escuela y la carta trueno, para debilitar ese remolino, una vez que todo termina, ella aterriza suavemente en el suelo y el remolino es tan pequeño que no puede hacer nada- regresa a la forma humilde que merece, carta clow- vuelve el remolino en carta, era la carta tormenta, y va volando a su mano- la tengo.

Shaoran: Como puede ser que una niña tan débil como tu, tenga una magia muy poderosa, no mereces esos poderes- decía yéndose a casa.

Kero: QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO.

Tomoyo: No le hagas caso sakura, li solamente esta molesto porque no fue capaz de conseguir la carta.

Sakura: Haa, si, supongo que son cosas que pasan.

Kero: Ella en verdad piensa que las palabras de ese niño, son verdad.

Sakura: Haaaaa- se tropieza y cae dentro de un gran charco de agua, tomoyo y kero la miran con gotas en la cabeza.

Sakura y kero regresan a la dimensión de clow, las criadas se llevan el traje que tenia sakura puesto para que se secara, en tanto ella se encontraba en su habitación sentada en su cama y algo triste.

Sakura: Haa, se hoy lo hice bien, pero y si llega un día en el que no pueda hacerlo, kero crees de verdad que puedo cumplir con esta tarea.

Kero esta en el escritorio de sakura, meditando sobre la situación en la que se encuentran con shaoran.

Sakura: Kero, me estas escuchando- él seguía pensando- te estoy hablando- pensando todavía- te estoy hablando kero, KERO HAZME CASO- le grito tan fuerte que le temblaron los tímpanos a kero.

Kero: COMO TE ATREVES A GRITARME DE ESA MANERA- golpea el escritorio- QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY PENSANDO EN UN MÉTODO PARA DESHACERNOS DE ESE MOCOSO, HEEEEE.

Sakura: Haa, estabas pensando en eso, discúlpame, y ¿Cuál es el método?

Kero: Haa, ¿método?, haa, pues se me acaba de olvidar.

Sakura: Haaa, esperaba que se te ocurriera algo.

Kero: Si, pero tus horribles gritos hicieron que se me olvidara todo, sakura.

Sakura: Yo no grite horrible, exagerado.

Kero: Si, hasta me retumbaron los tímpanos.

Sakura: No es cierto.

Kero: Siiiii.

Sakura y kero se veían muy molestos uno con el otro, y ambos se voltean.

Kero: Parece ser que necesito un ambiente más tranquilo donde pueda pensar, si un lugar donde no me este molestando la princesita fastidiosa de sakura.

Sakura: Yo no te estoy fastidiando.

Kero: CLARO QUE SI.

Sakura: Que no.

Kero: Que si, yo solamente digo la verdad.

Sakura: Que no, y yo no se nada- apaga las velas de su habitación con magia y se a su cama a dormir- buenas noches.

Kero se había quedando solo en la obscuridad, en medio de toda esa gran habitación por si solo, y molesto por sakura.

Kero: Y justo cuando se me estaba ocurriendo una brillante idea, esa sakura es una torpe.

A la mañana siguiente todo el mundo en el palacio estaba con sus actividades normales, y sakura se encontraba más tranquila después de dormir anoche.

Sakura: Haa, el haber descansado, me puso de buen humor, ya no estoy enfadada contigo, puedes salir kero- pero ve que no aparece- ¿kero?, ¿dónde estas?

Kero: Aquí mírame.

Sakura se voltea y mira a kero detrás de la puerta de su armario, ella va adentro del armario y mira a kero volando frente a ella.

Sakura: ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí adentro kero?

Kero: Sígueme.

Sakura lo sigue dentro de su enorme armario, hasta llegar a una parte donde toda la pared estaba llena de cajones, al abrirlo ella se sorprende mucho por lo que ve, ya que ese era uno de su cajón especial, pero fue reemplazado con cosas que solo le gusta a kero.

Kero: ¿Qué tal?, ayer se me ocurrió una idea, y me construí mi propia habitación, no es que me moleste dormir en tu habitación, pero pensé que seria bueno tener mi propio pequeño espacio en este enorme palacio, y es increíble que allá hecho esto, en una sola noche, solo necesito un sofá elegante y una mesita de centro para que este completo sakura.

Sakura: Que, que, que, que hiciste, ¿que hiciste con las cosas que estaban dentro del cajón?

Kero: Haa, te refieres a esa basura, las puse en el cajón de debajo de esta.

Sakura habré rápidamente el cajón de abajo y ve todas sus cosas apiladas, se molesto tanto que con su magia movió todo lo que había puesto kero, y las lanzo por el aire.

Kero: Haaay, sakura que te pasa.

Sakura: No andes sacando las cosas, de los cajones sin preguntar primero- decía regresando las cosas a su cajón original.

Kero: Has destruido la habitación que construí, que cruel eres conmigo.

Sakura: No tu fuiste el cruel.

Kero: Monstruo horripilante.

Sakura: ¿Que te pasa?

Kero: ESTA BIEN, ERES UN MONSTRUO, ERES UNA BESTIA SALVAJE.

Sakura: ¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!

Kero: TE DIJE BESTIA SALVAJE, PORQUE NO TUVISTE COMPASIÓN AL DESTRUIR MI HABITACIÓN, SI ESO ES LO QUE ERES, SAKURA LA BESTIA.

Sakura estaba tan molesta en ese momento que uso magia contra kero, y el alboroto se escucho en toda la habitación, y la parte norte del palacio donde se encontraba la habitación de sakura, la criada estaba frenta a la habitación de sakura para decirles a ella y a kero que el desayuno estaba listo, de pronto se abre la puerta muy fuerte haciendo presencia de una princesa muy furiosa, y la criada sale corriendo, ya que la energía mágica de la princesa era en verdad horrible, se esparcía como el agua, sakura llega al comedor muy furiosa, y su padre y hermano ven enserio esta muy enojada.

Touya: Creo que ahora si tenemos a un monstruo, entre nosotros- sakura lo ataca tan rápido con su magia que no se dio cuenta que tan pronto estaba quemado por todo el cuerpo- monstruo (tose).

Sakura se sienta a desayunar muy molesta, su padre solo la miraba mientras comía su desayuno, y nota que faltaba kerberos, eso le dio la idea del porque estaba tan molesta, sakura llega muy molesta al salón de clases, y sus amigos lo notan.

Kurogane: Vaya sakura, hoy si que estabas hecha toda una furia andante.

Fay: Si, no te veíamos tan molesta desde que teníamos 4 años, ¿Qué te pasa?

Sakura: Es que ke… es que yukito esta trabajando unas pociones de sanación con unos animales lastimados, y uno de ellos entro a mi habitación y destruyo mi cajón especial.

Kurogane/Fay: ¿Cajón especial?

Sakura: Es un cajón que tengo en mi armario, en el que guardo las cosas que considero mis tesoros.

Fay: Y por eso llegaste de tan mal humor.

Sakura: Si, dentro de ese cajón tenia muchas cosas importantes para mi, incluso tenia guardadas ahí las cartas que ustedes me han escrito desde que eramos pequeños y las de prima tomoyo que vive en la tierra.

Fay y kuronage le sonrieron a sakura, por el hecho de que aun guardaba las cartas que le enviaban a sakura desde muy pequeños, pero ella pensaba en lo molesta que estaba con kero, en tanto kero se encontraba en la habitación de sakura escribiendo sakura torpe, en unas hojas que tenia en su escritorio, lanza el pincel por el aire y el sale de la habitación a dar un paseo para calmarse.

Kero: Rayos, no puedo calmar es cólera que siento- llega volando hasta el estudio de fujitaka y ve que hay un paquete muy fino sobre el escritorio- que paquete tan elegante, será comida, haa no puedo abrirlo, sakura se molestará conmigo, un momento yo también estoy enfadado- abre le paquete y encuentra muchos- CHOCOLATES, mmm, sabe rico.

Sakura regresaba a casa atravez del portal, y ahí estaba hablando con tomoyo con su amuleto.

Sakura: Claro entiendo que kero, quiera un poco de privacidad en mi habitación, pero.

Tomoyo: No creo que lo haya hecho, con el afán de molestarte.

Sakura: Sabes, kero me dijo que era un monstruo, una bestia, me dijo sakura bestia- decía al borde de las lágrimas.

Tomoyo: Jajaja, pues si las bestias fueran tan lindas como tu, yo quedaría fascinada con ellas.

Sakura solo se le quedaba mirando a tomoyo, sin darse cuenta que ninguna de ellas, había pasado cierto "muñequito" amarillo con alas blanca, al llegar a casa sakura se recostó en su cama en eso una criada entra en la habitación.

Criada: Princesa sakura.

Sakura: Si.

Criada: Su padre le llama a su estudio.

Sakura: En seguida voy- la criada hace una reverencia y se va de la habitación- que raro, no es normal que me llame a su estudio, a menos que sea algo importante- ella va directo al estudio de su padre, al llegar mira a su padre sentado por detrás de su escritorio- me llamaste papá.

Fujitaka: Si sakura, dime no has visto a kerberos el día de hoy.

Sakura: No y la verdad no quiero saberlo, estoy muy molesta con él.

Fujitaka: Lo siento sakura, pero en verdad necesito encontrarlo, porque en verdad quiero explicarle que no es correcto abrir las cosas de los demás solo por una rabieta- le decía mostrando la caja y el papel que había kero.

Sakura: Queee, kerooooo, ahora si que me va a escuchar.

Fujitaka: Si, pero no creo que tenga conciencia para hacerlo.

Sakura: ¿Conciencia?

Fujitaka: Este paquete era un regalo de uno de nuestros aliados, la dimensión lecourt.

Sakura: Lecourt, los padres de kurogane lo enviaron.

Fujitaka: Si, estaban rellenos de su licor tradicional, una sola pieza de estos chocolates tiene una fuerte cantidad alcohol, y como kerberos se los comió todos.

Sakura: Hay no, kero debe de estar en alguna parte del palacio o de clow mareado o inconsciente por esos chocolates.

Fujitaka: Mandare a un guardia a que busquen a kerberos alrededor del palacio y en la ciudad, por ahora ve a tu habitación, tal vez este ahí adentro, nos veremos después en la cena.

Sakura: Si papá- ella regresa a su habitación en busca de kero, pero no lo encuentra en ninguna parte de su habitación- donde demonios se fue.

Mientras que kero se había perdido nada más y nada menos que en la tierra, por suerte había llegado a la ciudad de tomoeda en donde vivía tomoyo, era de noche y por su estado de ebriedad estaba hablándole a la estatua de un cocodrilo morado.

Kero: Verdad que entiendes lo que dijo, mi nombre verdadero es kerberos y soy el guardián de ese libro, hip, no importa que lloviera o relampagueada, hip, yo pase por muchas dificultades, hip, amigo tu eres el único que escucha mis problemas, haaaa me esta dando mucho sueño, oye amigo no conoces un lugar donde pueda- mira el brazo apuntando hacia el frente- por haya, haa es un viejo sofá que bien, muchas gracias amigo- se tapa con un viejo cojín y se queda profundamente dormido.

Muy temprano en la mañana en la tierra, una niña pequeña sacaba la basura y encuentra a kero dormido, le levanta por su cola y se lo lleva adentro de su casa.

Kero: Sakura es una torpe- decía entre sueños, se despierta rápidamente- ¿Dónde estoy?- mira que no esta en la habitación de sakura ni en el palacio, ahí entra la niña que lo encontró en la mañana.

Niña: Jajaja, por fin despertaste.

 **Kero: ¿Quién es ella?**

Niña: Te traje tu desayuno, me puedes decir tu nombre eres lindo, toma, no te gusta la leche eras un gatino.

Kero: No- la niña se sorprende al oírlo hablar.

 **Kero: Hoo, que descuidado soy, hable frente a ella.**

Niña: Jajaja, que sonidos tan graciosos haces, ya veo con que te llamas no verdad.

Kero no tenia muchas opciones en ese momento, así decidió seguir con el juego para evitar problemas y saber donde se encontraba.

Kero: No.

Niña: Lo sabia te llamas no- escucha a mamá llamarle- voy mamá, espérame aquí, pórtate bien.

La niña sale de la habitación y kero por fin se relaja.

Kero: Le estoy diciendo que no me llamo así.

En la dimensión clow sakura se encuentra mirando su desierto por el balcón de su habitación.

Sakura: Deje abierto el balcón y la más grande de mi habitación toda la noche para que pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, kero es un obstinado- salio de su habitación y fue camino al comedor para ir a desayunar- ¿donde se habrá metido?

Touya: Aun no aparece kerberos, verdad.

Sakura: No, y los guardias lo estuvieron buscando toda la noche por toda la dimensión de clow y no aparece por ninguna parte.

Fujitaka: Descuida sakura de seguro aparecerá en algún momento.

Touya: Tu no te preocupes si- decía acariciándole la cabeza- bueno ya terminé ahora me voy, tengo una junta con los agricultores hoy para ver como van los cultivos de este año.

Sakura se sintió feliz por sentir algo del apoyo de su hermano, mientras que en la tierra termina de tomar la leche que le había traído la niña que lo había encontrado.

Kero: Haaa, que sed tenia- escucha la madre de la niña llamarla por su nombre y la niña regresa.

Niña: Que paso no, te bebiste tu leche, así me gusta no, eres un buen niño, mi mamá tiene que irse al trabajo por eso tu y yo nos quedaremos cuidando la casa.

 **Kero: Esta niña se llama Akane, ¿Cómo puede quedarse una pequeña como ella sola en la casa?**

Akane: No mírate, tienes la cara toda sucia- se lleva al baño a kero y lo empieza a lavar- quédate quieto que te estoy dejando limpio.

 **Kero: Pero esta helada, báñame con un poco de agua caliente.**

Akane: Muy bien listo (le termina de secar), es cierto te pondré un lindo moño- va buscar un listón para ponerle a kero.

 **Kero: Donde fui a caer, por lo menos se que estoy en la tierra, pero y si no estoy en la ciudad de tomoyo, será un verdadero problema regresar con sakura, tengo que marcharme cuando antes-** mira a akane sostenía por un hombre muy sonrientes los dos.

Akane: Es mi papá esta en el cielo, mi mamá me dijo que se fue a ese lugar tan bello tu crees, por eso akane tiene que quedarse en casa- se escucha el teléfono- yo voy, hola mamá, si soy yo akane, si, si, esta bien, que te valla bien en tu trabajo, si, nos vemos- cuelga el teléfono, pero se ve una clara tristeza después de colgar.

Luego kero y akane se ponen a ver la televisión, ven una película de como una niña se reencuentra con su padre quien creía muerto, akane estaba a punto de llorar y kero le apaga el televisor.

Akane: ¿Qué paso?, ¿Qué hiciste no?

Kero se empezó a poner nervioso, así que se puso en frente de akane y se puso a bailar y diciendo no, luego akane se puso a reír y eso la puso de mejor humor, y el pobre de kero se empezaba a inquietar por no saber que hacer.

Mientras que otra parte del universo, sakura estaba ya en su palacio y en su habitación hablando con tomoyo por la esfera de su amuleto.

Tomoyo: ¿Kero se escapo?

Sakura: No lo se, ya han pasado unos días, quizá se enojo porque le grite de esa.

Tomoyo: Yo creo que kero esta arrepentido de tener una riña contigo, tal y como tu lo estas diciendo ahora.

Sakura: Tu crees eso.

Tomoyo: No te preocupes ya aparecerá.

Sakura: Pero como ya te lo he dicho, ya han pasado días y los guardias lo han estado buscando sin parar, el nunca habia salido del palacio y no conoce nada de clow.

Tomoyo: Sakura no tienes de que preocuparte, kero es demasiado terco como para dejarse intimidar o asustar por cualquiera.

Sakura: Eso es cierto- se escucha que tocan a su puerta- ya me tengo que ir adiós.

Tomoyo: Adiós- la esfera desaparece.

Sakura: Adelante- la criada entra.

Criada: Princesa ya es de comer.

Sakura: Si- la criada sale, y ella se dirige al comedor, al llegar al comedor solo ve a su hermano touya- hermano ¿Dónde esta papá?

Touya: Tuvo que irse por una situación que tenia que atender personalmente con los habitantes del norte de clow, volverá hasta pasado mañana.

Sakura: Entiendo, haaa.

Touya: Aun no aparece kerberos.

Sakura: No, los guardias no han encontrado ni una sola pista de donde podría estar, y él no sabe nada sobre esta dimensión, nunca a habia salido más haya de los jardines internos del palacio.

Touya: Tranquila, todo estará bien, pero si sigues poniendo esa cara no le vas a simpatizar a nadie sabes.

Sakura estaba a punto de responder, cuando su amuleto brillo, lo toco y vio la esfera con tomoyo al hablar.

Tomoyo: Sakura, ya se donde esta kero.

Sakura/Touya; ¿Qué?

Tomoyo: Si losé, hasta yo me sorprendí, poco después de dejamos de hablar me llego un fax, y con la letra de kero, diciendo que estaba aquí en la tierra, y que lo encontráramos, se encuentra en el distrito de mercado de tomoeda.

Sakura: Haaay, gracias tomoyo iré de inmediato, a nos vemos hermano.

Sakura sale rápidamente del comedor para irse a la tierra e ir a buscar a kero, y touya solo miraba como su hermana se alejaba.

Touya: Suerte sakura, y kerberos en cuanto regreses te espera un escarmiento muy grande- decía mientras comía.

En la tierra kero se encontraba viendo el reporte del clima y pensando sobre la situación en que se encuentra.

 **Kero: ¿Qué puedo hacer?, tampoco puedo dejarla sola, pero tambien necesito regresar a clow-** y escucha un grito.

Akane: También puedes volar, muéstrame- y kero se de cuanta de que esta flotando.

Kero: Haaa, no, no, no.

Akane: Eres una mascota ejemplar no, a mi también me gustaría volar, así podre visitar a mi papá que esta en el cielo.

 **Kero: Aunque vueles no puedes ver a los humanos que murieron, entiendo que tienes deseos de verlo-** ve que las cosas empiezan a flotar alrededor, incluso akane- **¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué significa esto?**

Akane: Puedo volar, puedo volar, mira como lo hago, mira, akane también puede volar.

 **Kero: Ella no esta volando, esto es-** siente una presencia- una carta clow.

Akane: No, ven a volar conmigo por favor- y de pronto una fuerte rafaja de viento se la lleva.

Kero: Akaneeee.

Akane: No, ayúdame por favor no puedo parar.

Kero: NO ERES LA CARTA FLOTE, DEVUELVEME A AKANE.

Akane: NO, AYÚDAME.

Kero: DETENTE; SI SIGUES TRATÁNDOLA ASÍ LA MANDARAS DONDE ESTA SU PAPÁ.

Akane: NOOOOOOO.

Kero: Rayos, RESISTE AKANE.

Akane volaba y daba giros muy rápidos por el aire, kero se acercaba lo más rápido que podía.

Kero: DEMUESTRA VALOR- a mitad del vuelo se canso tanto de alcanzarla que estaba cayendo- haaaaa, me caigoooo- antes de seguir cayendo unas manos lo sostienen.

Sakura: Aquí estas, kero.

Kero: Sakura, me salvaste la vida, tomoyo logro recibir mi mensaje.

Sakura: Si, y gracias a ella pudimos localizarte, estas en tomoeda- ve ala niña volando y gritando- ¿Eso es una carta?

Kero: Es la carta flote, es muy traviesa y puede hacer flotar las cosas a su antojo, sellala antes de que dañe a akane.

Sakura: De acuerdo.

Se acerca volando y sakura empieza a decir las palabras.

Sakura: Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, carta clow- convierte a flote en una carta y ven a la niña inconsciente cayendo.

Sakura trato de tomar la mano de akane, pero el viento la alejo y akane iba en caída, kero fue tras ella para evitar que cayera, logro alcanzar y trata de sostenerla, pero como ella era más grande y pesada seguían cayendo, y sakura actúa.

Sakura: Bosque- con la carta bosque crea un gran árbol para impedir que kero y akane se lastimaran.

Kero y akane caen sobre el árbol, una vez casi llegar al piso, akane es sostenida por las lianas del árbol, y ella se despierta.

Akane: Haa, ¿estas bien no?, ¿no te paso nada?

Kero: No, no, no, no.

Akane le abraza a kero, al día siguiente un camión de mudanzas se estaba preparando para irse a otra ciudad, y sakura, kero y tomoyo estaban listos para despedirse de akane y su mamá.

Mamá de akane: Vamonos ya akane.

Akane: Si, espera por favor mamá, adiós no- va corriendo con sakura- sakura, deberás te quedaras con el pequeño- sakura asiente con la cabeza- cuídalo mucho por favor- sakura agarra a kero- en mi nueva casa no me permiten tener a no.

Sakura: Si lo extrañas, puedes llamarme para escuchar a kero, quiero decir al pequeño no.

Akane: Si, pero a partir de ahora estaré al lado de mi mamá, pase lo que pase, por eso no me sentiré sola.

Tomoyo: Debes estar contenta.

Akane: Si- escucha a mamá llamarla- ya voy, nos vemos.

Akane se sube al camión y se van en camino a su nuevo hogar.

Kero: Me entere que la mamá de akane cambio de trabajo, para poder permanecer más tiempo con la pequeña.

Akane: Adiós no, pórtate bien- decía mientras el camión por fin se alejo de la vista de kero y la chicas.

Sakura: Bueno es hora de irnos kero.

Kero: Aun no decido si pienso regresar a tu casa y tu dimensión sakura.

Tomoyo: Aun estas enfadado por lo que sucedió.

Sakura y kero regresan a la dimensión de clow, sakura lleva a kero a su armario y le muestra el cajón en el que kero estaba pensando vivir.

Sakura: Mira.

Kero: Mi habitación, tu lo hiciste sakura.

Sakura: Que piensas, espero que no sea demasiado femenina.

Kero: No, por supuesto que no, eso creo- da un salto en la cama- en especial esta cama es muy bien- la cama se rompe.

Sakura: Haaa, la rompiste y tanto trabajo que me costo hacerla.

Kero: No lo hice a propósito, tal vez no lo supiste hacer correctamente.

Sakura: QUE CRUEL, TU FUISTE EL QUE ENGORDO.

Kero: QUE DIJISTE, YO NO ESTOY GORDO, LO QUE PASA ES QUE ERES UNA DESCUIDADA, AUN SIENDO UNA PRINCESA.

Sakura: ME INSULTASTE.

Kero: BESTIA.

Sakura: ME VOLVISTE A LLAMAR BESTIA, MÍRATE TU, TIENES 2 PUNTOS EN LUGAR DE OJOS.

Kero: QUE DIJISTE, POR ESO TE DICEN SAKURA LA BESTIA.

* * *

Quiero decir

LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, ESTABA MUY OCUPADA, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, EL NUEVO CAPITULO

BESOS atte: Lady-Yi26


End file.
